Las Aventuras del Guerrero Legendario
by Inferno999
Summary: Durante la destruccion del planeta donde Goku y Broly habian peleado, Goku y sus amigos lograron escapar en una nave de la corporacion capsula pero ellos no sabian que otra nave logro escapar y el pasajero no era otro que Broly quien perdio su transformacion y quedo inconsciente, pero no se dio cuenta del portal que habia frente a el ¿Que es lo que le espera al saiyajin?BrolyxHarem
1. Que comience el Desmadre

**Hola a todos espero que la estén pasando bien y queria saber que piensan de esta idea que tenia verán estuve viendo el anime de Akame Ga Kill y esta idea me vino cuando una peli de Broly paso en la tele y eso me hizo pensar… ¿Por qué no? y decidi poner me a escribir, como sea espero lo disfrute ahora**

**No poseo nada…cada uno pertenecen a sus respectivos mangakas y…**

**¡ACCION!**

Las aventuras del Guerrero Legendario

Capitulo 1: Que comience el Desmadre

**Ubicación: Planeta Nuevo Vegeta apunto de ser destruido por un cometa**

Picolo, Gohan, Trunks…Vegeta. Todos ya hacían derrotados en diferentes partes del planeta mientras le daban su energía a Goku quien estaba recibiendo una tortura por parte del guerrero legendario Broly el cual estaba riendo como un loco al frenesí del momento mientras seguía saltando sobre Goku haciendo el cráter aun mas grande y destrozando su abdomen, Goku gritaba de dolor lo cual solo era música para el monstruo legendario, Broly dejo de saltar y lo agarro de la cabeza para mandarlo de en un golpe, volando directo hacia una pared dejando un gran agujero, el monstruo volvió a gran velocidad y le dio un golpe en el estomago dejándolo marcado en la pared aun mas

-¡GOKU!-

-¡PAPA!-

-¡GOKU!-

Picolo, Gohan y Trunks seguían dando de su energía pero aun no era suficiente…ya que hacía falta Vegeta el cual aun se negaba a compartir su energía con un guerrero de clase baja, su orgullo como príncipe de los Saiyajin se lo impedía el no podía dejar que el sea el que derrote al legendario super saiyajin pero ser asesinados por Broly sería un destino aun peor que dejar que Goku sea el que lo derrote, quiera o no el deberá tomar una decisión, pero no solo eso el era consciente del poder de ese monstruo y el miedo lo consumió al asumir que era imposible vencerlo él era el legendario super saiyajin…un ser de poder ilimitado que no conocía nada más que la destrucción como forma de vida y placer para satisfacer su diversión…el Príncipe se dio cuenta de lo que enfrentaban y sabía que era imposible

-Detente…Kakarotto…es imposible que lo venzas…este es…el fin-

Goku se tambaleo mientras se ponía en pie una vez más al tratar de enfrentar a este monstruo del infierno, no podía perder, tenía prohibido perder…no iba a dejar que un monstruo como él rondara por el universo haciendo lo que él quiera y destruir la vida de gente inocente solo por diversión

**-Eres un ser asqueroso-**

Broly se sentía cada vez mas enojado al ver como ese bastardo seguía en pie pero eso solo lo hacía más divertido pero a la vez frustrante al ver como simplemente no moría pero él se encargara de que sufra antes de que lo mate de lo contrario no sería nada divertido, pero ese no es el punto si no los mataba ahora no tendrá tiempo de crear un escudo para que el cometa no lo alcance el simplemente se encendió en una aura amarillo verdoso y fue directo hacia Goku a gran velocidad y lo enterró de una patada en el muro de piedra solo para empezar a golpearlo sin parar con fuerza en el estomago destrozando cada vez más el muro detrás de él, luego se aparto y cargo otro ataque de color verde haciendo una gran explosión pero Goku siguió en pie aun con la poca resistencia esperando que la energía necesaria lo ayude a acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Broly de nuevo frustrado fue directo hacia él y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago que lo mando a volar

-¡GAAAAAGHH!-

Los gritos de dolor se escuchaban en todo el lugar y Vegeta estaba cada vez mas enojado al ver como él estaba ordenándole que le dé su energía para el eso era inaceptable

-Como puede estar diciéndole eso a un príncipe…un soldado de clase baja- Vegeta empezó a levantarse lentamente hasta que se puso de pie cada vez mas enojado al ver como su orgullo estaba siendo manchado al tener que dar su energía aun siendo él superior a su contrincante…era inaceptable

-¡Papa…!-

Trunks seguía dando de su energía rogándole que cooperara

Vegeta rechino los dientes

-¡Ve…Vegeta…!-

Picolo estaba cerca del límite

Vegeta frunció el seño mientras las repercusiones seguían

-¡M…Mi papa necesita…ayuda…!-

Gohan estaba en las ultimas y Vegeta empezó a desesperarse aun mas todo esto solo estaba manchando el orgullo del príncipe pero no podía simplemente dejar que las cosas seguían asi al ver como el cometa seguía acercándose aun mas

Goku empezó a perder su resistencia pero no su voluntad

-¡Vegeta…por favor…dame de tu energía…la suficiente…! ¡LA SUFICIENTE COMO PARA ACABAR CON ESE MONSTRUO! ¡DAME DE TU ENERGIAAAA!-

Vegeta había tenido suficiente

-Yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajin… ¡El príncipe es quien te dará su energía ahora…insecto! … ¡Quien te…! ¡AYUDARA AHORAAA!-

Broly empezó a golpear el estomago de Goku mientras destrozaba el muro de piedra tras él hasta que lo traspaso por completo mándalo a estrellares con otro montículo de piedra y este le dio otro golpe que lo dejo ahí enterrado y este sonrió al verlo completamente inmóvil

-Por favor denme de su energía… ¡LA SUFICIENTEEE!-

Broly solo reia al ver su desesperación pero entonces

-No importa lo que pase… ¡Yo seguiré siendo el príncipe de todos los saiyajin!- Vegeta levanto la mano dando su energía a Goku al cual Broly le iba a dar el golpe final pero entonces

¡BOOM!

El cuerpo de Goku se lleno de una poderosa energía mientras bloqueo el golpe del guerrero dejándolo anonadado pero el cuerpo de Goku empezó a brillar mientras su Ki se elevaba en gran medida haciendo al guerrero estremecerse pero a la vez volver a enojarse

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ahora…tienes poderes ilimitados!-**

Goku seguía envuelto en esa poderosa aura que desafiaba el poder de Broly pero el solo siguió riendo mientras la confianza lo abrumo

**-¡Jajajaja! ¡No creas que me ganaras solo porque absorbiste los poderes de tus amigos! ¡HAAAAGH!- **

El también se encendió en una poderosa aura mientras elevaba su poder pero Goku siguió sonriendo

-Eso crees…bueno…eso no lo sabremos ¡hasta que lo intentes!-

El cometa se acercaba cada vez más al planeta y este comenzó a colapsar, la tierra se levantaba y se destruía mientras el campo gravitacional del astro empezó a destruir la superficie del planeta que estaba a solo unos minutos de ser completamente destruido y ahí estaban ellos…los 2 guerreros a punto de dar el golpe final que pondrá fin a toda esta destrucción y locura

**-¡AAAAAAGH! ¡KAKAROTTOOO!-**

Broly voló a toda velocidad hacia su oponente

-¡NAAAAAAAAGH! ¡NO TE LO PERDONARE! –

Goku también fue directo hacia el choque de titanes mientras la luz del cometa hizo resplandecer el lugar, cuando los 2 titanes se encontraron estaban a punto de intercambiar el golpe final…pero fue Goku el que logro darlo primero. Broly solo vio en shock como el perforo su abdomen pero en ese momento un vago recuerdo paso por su mente…de cuando era solo un bebe…atormentado por los llantos de Kakarotto al impedirle conciliar el sueño pero eso no es lo que hizo su odio hacia el guerrero…fue la vida que tuvo, nacieron el mismo dia pero no tuvieron el mismo destino. Goku fue enviado a un planeta hermoso y pacifico donde fue acogido y criado como cualquier niño con una vida feliz pero y él…que obtuvo…solo ser apuñalado por la espalda y tirado a la basura por su propia raza que eran temeroso de su poder sin darle si quiera una única oportunidad…su padre trato de manipularlo para que asi fuera la máquina de matar perfecta y la destrucción fue su única educación. Goku llevo una vida mejor inocente y feliz donde conoció amigos y personas que lo quieren, respetan y estiman y el solo se quedo con un infierno el resto de su vida mato a todos los que conocía, destrozo planetas, gano el odio, miedo y desprecio de cientos de personas, lo llamaron monstruo, asesino, sádico destructor…él era todas esas cosas…aun cuando nacieron le mismo dia…

No iban a tener el mismo destino…

**-¡GAAAAAAAAH! ¡KAKAROTTOOOO!-**

Su energía se volvió inestable al salirse atreves de la perforación de su cuerpo agrietándolo por completo mientras la energía fluía descontrolada consumiendo su propio cuerpo por completo y las convulsiones empezaron hasta que su cuerpo no pudo resistirlo

¡BOOM!

La explosión consumió todo y el cometa había destruido completamente el planeta pero en mitad del espacio…una nave pudo escapar…esa era una nave de la corporación capsula donde Goku y todos sus compañero habían logrado escapar. La amenaza de Broly había desaparecido por completo…o al menos eso es lo que ellos creen…

**Ubicación desconocida. En alguna parte del espacio**

Aquella capsula de escape no fue la única que logro salir de la destrucción del planeta, otra capsula logro salir de ese horrible destino y el ocupante no era otro que Broly quien perdió su transformación y tenía una gran desgarradora herida en todo el abdomen afortunadamente su sangre saiyajin le ayuda a curar sus heridas una vez que las cierre y consiga alimento para que su metabolismo super desarrollado cure sus heridas pero hasta entonces debía descansar, lo que no sabía el guerrero legendario…era que antes de que perdiera el conocimiento…un gran portal se había abierto frente a él, el portal era un agujero de gusano…que lo llevara directo a un posible nuevo comienzo y quien sabe quizá también…paz y redención…o… ¿Tal vez no? …parece que el destino tiene planes ocultos y quien sabe quizá también oscuros para el Legendario Super Saiyajin, veamos como esto resulta… ¿Les parece?

**Ubicación desconocida**

Cerca, en un camino de tierra en una sección boscosa podemos ver a un joven de pelo castaño con unas ropas de piel y una espada atada a su espalda junto con una gran mochila de provisiones el castaño tenía una gran sonrisa pues estaba en camino de cumplir su sueño de ser parte de la armada en la Capital Imperial con grandes anhelos de ser conocido como un oficial de alto rango que comande tropas y sea reconocido para poder ayudar a su pueblo junto con sus compañeros él seguía caminando mientras sus sonrisa se hacia un poco mas como la de un idiota. Hasta que vio algo que lo dejo mindfuckeado, una especie de agujero de color morado oscuro con bordes azules se formo en el cielo y de ahí salió volando una especie de objeto parecido a una bola hecha de acero…pero se estaba haciendo pedazos hasta que se estrello en la tierra a unos cuantos metros frente a él, el chico tenía una gota y la boca bien abierta al ver la cosa más rara que jamás se pudo haber imaginado antes en la vida, el empezó a correr a ver qué mierda era esa cosa ya que bueno…no todos los días se abre un portal en el cielo y de ahí sale una bola de hierro que se estrella en la tierra…en serio…en donde pasa eso tan seguido

Curiosamente en cierto otro planeta tierra donde estaba nuestro héroe más poderoso Son Goku había estornudado…junto con los demás guerreros Z también habían estornudado y…Cell? … ¿también? …ok ese planeta es un desmadre pero bueno nos estamos desviando del caso

El castaño fue a ver el lugar de impacto y vio que esa cosa había aterrizado casi cerca del bosque donde destrozo algunos árboles, el se acerco un poco y cuando vio la cosa se dio cuenta de que era una especie de cabina…con una visera de cristal de color morado claro y alguien estaba adentro lo malo es que la cabina se abrió sobresaltando al castaño y retrocedió completamente temeroso de que podría ser esa cosa él vio como una persona salió, era un joven de al menos unos 16 o 17 años de edad y era alto…quizá unos 190 cm y su construcción física parecía poderosa tenia los músculos brotados y muy bien tonificados…tenía el cabello negro un poco largo le llegaba hasta los hombros pero eso no era lo que le llamo la atención…eran las heridas que tenia…nadie podría seguir vivo despues de algo como eso en especial la enorme perforación que tenía en el abdomen pareciera que lo hubieran desgarrado con algo

Pero este no era el momento para esto el chico tenía que ayudarlo pero entonces una gran rama cayó desde un árbol…y le dio en la cabeza la rama se partió y eso que parecía un tronco!, el pelinegro cayo inconsciente y el castaño tenía una gota de nuevo pero igual decidió ayudarlo, el por suerte traía su equipo para situaciones como esta pero la herida que tenía en el abdomen será un completo reto y el centro más cercano estaría a una hora de aquí mas si tendría que cargarlo pero igual debía de hacer lo que podía no sin antes expresar lo que pensaba hasta ahora

-"¡¿Que mierda pasa aquí?!"-

**Una hora más tarde**

Casado y mas relajado el castaño logro vendar la ultima herida pero la que más le costo fue la del abdomen y ahora se preguntaba como siquiera era posible para el estar vivo con una herida como eso ¿será reciente? Aun si se lo hubieran hecho en el acto debería de haber muerto…pero no fue asi, quien o que será este chico para colmo se veía muy poderoso…algo le decía que debía de tener cuidado…mucho cuidado

-Guh! …aaaaah!…nnnngh!-

El pobre no se pudo relajar al escuchar los quejidos que él hacía ya que parecía que estaba despertando y eso lo dejo en shock ya que despertó demasiado rapido…debería de ser imposible pero luego escucho un rugido aterrador…el saco su espada ya que pensó que era un monstruo

¡GUUUUURRRRR!

El se quedo atento hasta que se dio cuenta de algo…el rugido venia del estomago del joven el tenia una gota que se hizo más grande al ver que el rugido se hacía más grande algo le dice que todas sus provisiones de un mes se irán al tener que llenar ese apetito, el lloro cómicamente mientras lo imaginaba, el vio como abrió los ojos lentamente mientras trato de sentarse pero cuando sintió el dolor de su abdomen volvió a acostarse, parecía completamente perdido no sabía en donde estaba, no sabía que había pasado no sabía nada…solo sabia su nombre…solo sabia una parte de lo que era…solo una minúscula parte de lo que fue…

El es el Super Saiyajin Legendario, Broly pero solo sabia eso…ciertas cosas de su raza y que su planeta fue destruido por un asteroide despues de eso no podía recordar nada ya que la cabeza le dolía un monton…por ello dejo de tratar y vio a su nuevo entorno, no sabía porque le dolía tanto el cuerpo pero nada que una buena comida no pueda arreglar el vio que estaba en un bosque y a su lado vio a un chico joven de unos quizá 14 o 15 años no era alto quizá unos 170 cm a lo mucho o quizá menos no lo sabía pero si sabia una cosa…tenia comida, podía olerla en su mochila y inconscientemente empezó a babear y el tenia una gota por ello

-¿Tienes hambre?-

El guerrero asintió con desdén y la mirada perdida como un perrito hambriento y el castaño suspiro y saco toda la comida que tenia ya que sabía que con un poco no podría llenar a este tipo. Lo que vino despues era muy gracioso el niño veía desconsolado y llorando cómicamente mientras el pelinegro arraso con todo lo que tenia sin dejar nada ni siquiera parece que masticara solo empezó a zampar sin cesar hasta que no quedo nada y el eructo satisfecho o más o menos quizá comió lo suficiente como para aguantar hasta más tarde pero ahora tenía que saber en dónde estaba ya que hasta donde él podía recordar…nada…no sabía nada…no sabía qué hacer solo supo que ahora estaba en un lugar que no conoce con alguien que no conoce y solo sabe su nombre asi que…que tenía que hacer ahora…no lo sabía quizá solo debía de ver que es lo que viene despues y adaptarse como sea posible

-¿Realmente tenias hambre?- el pobre solo vio desconsolado como toda su comida fue arrasada en cuestión de minutos, en serio… ¡¿Quién mierda come tanto?! …se zampo 2 meses de provisiones en solo unos minutos!

El solo se rasco la cabeza avergonzado

-Hehe…sumimansen…sucede que mi raza acostumbra comer mucho…hehehe- su sonrisa no era otra que la clásica sonrisa Son lo que le pareció divertido al castaño pero este igual suspiro pero dijo su raza, pero él se ve humano entonces…que es él, lo mejor será preguntar luego

-Dime… ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Tatsumi es un placer- el extendió su mano y el pelinegro la estrecho también pero no sabía controlar su fuerza y se la traqueo

-Yo soy Broly mucho gusto…aunque es lo único que puedo recordar- Tatsumi tenía una mueca de dolor mientras lloraba cómicamente al sentir el agarre tan mortal casi sentía que le destrozaban lo huesos y cuando Broly se dio cuenta soltó su mano mientras se disculpaba

-¡G-Gomen! ¡Es solo que no controlo bien mi fuerza!- el castaño empezó a soplar a su mano que estaba roja y Broly tenía una gota al haberse pasado…al parecer su lado loco y sádico se quedo encerrado en su subconsciente…por ahora

-¡E-Esta…bien, soy más duro de lo que parezco!- el tenia una sonrisa confiada pero se seguía sosteniendo su mano con fuerza y el saiyajin tenía una gota por ello pero en fin

-Y-Ya…ya veo…dime…sabes en donde estoy- el Cataño lo vio como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza y eso le hizo pensar si lo que pregunto podría haber sido malo…al menos para él lo era asi

-¡¿En dónde estamos?! ¡Estamos en la Capital Imperial!- Broly seguía confundido y con un par de gotas al ver que al chico de pronto le salieron estrellar como si se imaginara un futuro de gloria o algo asi pero él seguía confundido luego Tatsumi suspiro

-Dime tu de dónde vienes Broly-

-¡Oh! Bueno yo soy un alíen de la raza Saiyajin una raza de guerreros de gran poder- el contesto con toda la normalidad del mundo y Tatsumi empezó a asentir al parecer había escuchado pero no habiendo entendido

-¡Claro! ¡Claro! ¡Eres un alíen de la raza…saya…! ¡EEEEEEEK! ¡NAAANIIII!- se le cayó la boca y casi se le saltaron los ojos y Broly se rasco la cabeza de nuevo mientras hacia esa maldita sonrisa y se reia igual que cierto pelinegro con un Gi naranja

-hehehe…se…se suponía que no debía decir eso…hehe- Tatsumi seguía con la boca que llega al piso completamente incrédulo al haber escuchado eso…y la cola que el tenia no ayudaba mucho…espera… ¡Tiene una cola!

-¡COLA! ¡T-T-TIENES UNA COLA!- Broly lo vio extrañado y se volteo para ver que tenía su cola de nuevo vio como se tambaleaba y ondulaba de alegría el solo sonrió y la enrollo en su cintura para que parezca un cinturón de piel

-¡Sip! ¡La cola es un patrón característico de mi raza! ¡Puesto que cuando vemos la luna llena nos transformamos en Ozaru que es nuestra verdadera forma!- de nuevo eso era algo que no debió de decir…algo me dice que cuando Broly se dio en la cabeza termino por adoptar la personalidad de la persona que mas rondaba en su mente en ese momento y quien otro más va ser que nuestro querido amigo Son Goku, damas y caballeros les presento a Son Broly…ok eso sonó demasiado raro asi que volvamos con los cabezas duras…y si…soy el narrador…bueno suficiente de mi presentación volvamos al punto de esta mamada… ¿les parece?

Tatsumi seguía en shock al ver la torpeza e infantiles del saiyajin el cual se empezaba a parecer cada vez más a la de Goku…supongo que su trauma se convirtió en una bendición al tener su lado sádico y demente encerrado solo esperemos que sea asi durante un largo tiempo porque sino el mundo ya habrá valido madres sin que haya un solo guerrero capaz de detenerlo, solo esperemos que no lo corrompan o ya valió

El castaño se recupero y decidió ya no hacer tantas preguntas ya que cada respuesta lo estaba mindfuckeando demasiado y lo que menos quiere es llegar aturdido a su entrevista para ser parte de la armada pero aun asi se preguntaba que pasara con Broly cuando lo vio el estaba tratando de agarrar a una cría de dragón…parecía como un niño…cof…*_Goku*_…cof…solo espero que la madre no andará cerca pero aun asi prefirió no pensar en eso pero lo que si le llamo la atención es que Broly se había recuperado por completo incluso la herida en su abdomen había cicatrizado por completo…como lo habrá hecho…pero el sabia que tendría que ver con su raza y el no quería seguir siendo mindfuckeado por ello asi que tomo una decisión

-¡Oye Broly! ¡Te gustaría venir conmigo!-

El se detuvo ya que estaba jugando con las alas de esa cría pero cuando lo llamo la cría lo dejo ir no sin antes rociarlo con una llama de fuego pero él estaba… ¡¿Ileso?! …qué demonios es el! El caso es que Tatsumi de nuevo tenía una gota por ello al ver como estaba todo negro por el hollín pero solo se sacudió igual que un perro y lo vio con curiosidad y luego sonrió de nuevo haciendo esa mueca tan característica

-¡En serio! ¡Dime en esa ciudad que dices hay mucha comida!- el castaño tenía una gota al verlo tan entusiasmado con la comida sin tener consideración que lo dejo sin provisiones hasta que consiga mas pero aun asi… ¿Qué se le va hacer? …Tatsumi solo asintió mientras lo ayudo a venir con él a donde su destino aguarda

**Un rato más tarde**

-¡HAAAA! ¡INCREIBLE!-

Tatsumi y nuevo amigo se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la gigantesca ciudad con asombro bueno mas lo era Tatsumi ya que Broly se sentía un poco abrumado al ver a tanta gente y los edificios tan grandes pero aun asi también estaba asombrado…ya que veía como unos pescadores llegaron con un pez gigante y la boca se le hacía agua al imaginarse como lo cocinarían… ¿Asado? ¿A la parrilla? ¿Tostado? ¿Al Horno? ¿Frito? ¿Cosido?

(Mierda incluso a mí me dio hambre :3)

Tatsumi seguía admirando la ciudad pero cuando vio a Broly casi se le cae la boca al ver que se había robado un pescado enorme y lo que es mas… ¡Nadie se dio cuenta! ¡En qué momento lo hizo! …de nuevo el castaño prefirió dejarlo como esta pero aun asi estaba aliviado ya que no quería que lo tacharan de criminal en su primer dia, el agarro a Broly y lo llevo con él para evitar que hiciera más tonterías…con la promesa de que le cocinaría ese pescado mas tarde y este asintió aun con la baba en la boca sacándole otra gota la ver lo fácil que era de manejar…especialmente con la comida

Broly seguía imaginando este gran pescado cocinado mientras esperaba a Tatsumi que había entrado a ese edificio que tenia banderas rojas y una especie de escudo con espadas cruzadas de emblema lo que el saiyajin no sabía o no se había dado cuenta era que el parecía ser el centro de atención de las miradas de algunas de las mujeres que pasaban por ahí y el caso es que el solo traía sus pantalones de tela blancos junto con sus botas amarillas con cristales incrustados, en la parte superior no tenía nada excepto por esos aretes de oro en sus orejas despues de eso no tenía nada más y las chicas parecía examinarlo de pies a cabeza aunque él estaba más concentrado en su comida para los saiyajin la comida está por encima de las mujeres para un saiyajin su vida se basa principalmente en

Comida

Mujeres

Bebidas y Reventones

Peleas

Desmadres

Y lo más importante de todo…

Aplicar palizas a bastardos de mierda que se creen mejores que ellos

Quien cuestione ese orden puede ir a quejarse con un saiyajin a ver que le responde lo cual sería una golpiza y luego ser destrozado hasta que no quede absolutamente nada…sip esa es la vida de esa raza pero ese no es el punto, Broly empezó a notar que las mujeres se lo comían con la mirada y un pequeño rubor apareció al parecer aun no estaba muy acostumbrado a atención femenina eso y que sus hormonas de adolecente empezaron a atacar…su padre nunca le enseño el valor de una mujer derecho nunca lo aprendió ya que solo le gustaba la destrucción pero ahora que perdió la memoria esas ansias de destrucción desaparecieron…al menos de momento

Los pensamientos de Broly desaparecieron cuando vio a Tatsumi salir volando de la puerta y se estrello contra un muro, el saiyajin vio con una gota como su amigo había sido echado de ahí habiendo entrado hace apenas unos cuantos segundos, pobre

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿Por qué no me prueba?!- Broly vio como él y otro tipo que parcia ser el dueño del lugar empezaron a discutir solo para que este le cerrara la puerta Broly tenía un gota que le bajaba por la nuca al ver como su amigo empezó a tener un debate mental… ¿Eso significa que no le cocinara su pescado? …el saiyajin lloro lagrimas de anime al imaginarse tal crueldad no siquiera su raza es capaz de hacer algo tan cruel…creo que eso se castigaba con una crusificación publica? …muy bien suficientes mindfucks por ahora volvamos al punto. El caso es que mientras Broly lloraba al ver que su pez no será cocinado y su amigo seguía debatiendo de si hacer una escena o no una chica…muy sexy la verdad había aparecido

-¡Oh! ¡Pareces tener problemas shonen!-

Los 2 levantaron la mirada y se dieron cuenta de la chicas que había aparecido, Broly estaba un poco sonrojado al ver lo sexy que era su amigo igual ya que no podía apartar la vista de esos enormes tanques de leche…el caso es que cuando ella vio el enorme pescado que Broly tenía le brillaron los ojos y su mirada parecía la de un…gato? …Broly sabía que esa mirada significa que ella iba tras su pescado…pero ella no lo tendrá! …es su pescado! …él lo robo limpiamente! …ok si eso no sonó bien…pero meh…es una saiyajin al fin ya al cabo, Broly solo puso su pez detrás de su espalda protegiendo su comida y la gata hizo una mueca molesta y lo dejo aunque ella estaba babeando al pensar en ese delicioso pescado cocinado…en serio… ¿Otra más?

-Dejando de lado el lindo tacaño de tu amigo… ¿Te gustaría que Onee-san te eche una mano con esto?-

Broly solo protegía su pescado a toda costa pero debía de encontrar a alguien que lo cocine…pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando vio a su nuevo amigo emocionarse con algo que la Onee-san él decía y le llevo la curiosidad asi que se empezó a acercar pero aun asi no iba a perder su pescado de vista…era su pescado y de nadie más! …el solo vio como Tatsumi había asentido a algo y luego le hizo señas de venir con el…con la promesa de encontrar a alguien que cocinara ese pescado y el asintió con desdén

**Más tarde ese dia**

La rubia estaba bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana y Broly bueno el estaba almorzándose su pescado asado con gusto y con algunas lagrimas de lo delicioso que estaba y la Onee-san veía con desdén como ese manjar era cruelmente devorado sin tener una probado ya que cada vez que quería agarrar un pedacito Broly le gruñía y algo le decía que sería bueno no probarlo, ese chico desprendía un poder bastante intimidante pero lo peor de todo era que estaba suprimido pero también se dio cuenta de que él era alguien de buen corazón pero con un poco de oscuridad encerrada algo tenia este chico de especial y no sabía si era por la borrachera pero también le atraía de manera bastante especial

Tatsumi por su parte solo estaba con una sombra de desagrado al estar en debate de que era más raro ver a la Onee-san beber como si no hubiera un mañana o Broly zamparse un pescado de 300 kg como una maldita maquina con un paso sin fondo lo que es más la Onee-san no dejaba de ver con recelo ese gran pescado ser devorado pero igual solo desestimo al saber que él no iba a compartir en cambio solo sirvió otro vaso

-¡Vamos Shonen tu también bebe un poco! -

Tatsumi solo le salió una vena mientras Broly seguía devorando sin parar incluso entre las espinas joder!

-¡No vas a ayudarme a como entrar en el gobierno!-

Ella tenia una gota pero igual solo sirvió otro vaso mientras empezó a beber

-Bueno sobre eso, es simple…teniendo conexiones y dinero…-

Esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en el castaño ya que bueno, el mundo funciona con el dinero y los trabajos solo funcionan si tienes los contactos con los cuales puedes mantenerlo o buscar uno y al parecer el mundo en el que Tatsumi quiere entrar también funciona asi

-¿Dinero?-

-¡Conozco a alguien que está en el ejercito, si le das dinero entraras al instante!-

-¡EN SERIO!-

Tatsumi saco una enorme bolsa de cuero que al parecer tenía un monton de dinero el saiyajin solo vio de reojo mientras se concentraba en su comida pero lo que vino despues fue que la chica rubia acepto su bolsa y se fue prometiendo que se encontraran aquí para arreglar el trato Broly estaba a mitad de su delicioso pescado mientras Tatsumi se quedo ahí esperando y el tiempo paso

El dia

Broly ya estaba menos de la mitad

La tarde

Broly ya había terminado su pescado y pidió más comida

La noche

Broly seguía zampando hasta más no poder y Tatsumi seguía esperando, pero cuando ya era demasiado de noche, Broly estaba completamente lleno y estaba ahora esperando como su amigo pero en ningún momento parecía que la chica rubia iba a volver y ahora que lo piensan…ella nunca les dijo su nombre y Broly estaba empezando a sospechar ya de que los habían engañado, bueno a su amigo lo engañaron el tubo lo que quería y eso era su pescado cocinado y la comida asi que no tenia porque poner objeción, no pudo decir lo mismo de su amigo quien parecía seguir pensando que ella iba a volver

-Kokyaku-san…ya estamos a punto de cerrar-

El jefe de la tienda dijo pero Tatsumi seguía convencido de que alguien volveria y Broly suspiro

-N-No espero sucede que estoy esperando a una persona que debería verme-

El señor solo suspiro y lo ahorro a Broly decirle lo obvio

-Escucha Shonen te han estafado, acaso no te diste cuenta-

-¿Eh? … ¡¿HUUUUH?!- Broly suspiro al ver lo ingenuo que resulto ser su amigo pero que se le va a hacer, por lo menos obtuvo la comida que quiso y ya está satisfecho asi que no tenía ninguna queja

**Un rato más tarde**

Tatsumi seguía aun enojado y frustrado al ver como esa gata se había ido con todo su dinero, para colmo su amigo no se había dado la molestia de decirle que ya se había dado cuenta y cuando le pregunto el solamente dijo "La comida seguía llegando asi que solo me calle para poder comer" el tenia una gran marca por ello y es por eso que el saiyajin tenía un pequeño chichón en la cabeza pero un asi no había manera de hacer nada asi que…solo se resigno, Broly siguió a Tatsumi hasta un puente ya no podían alojarse en ningún lado por tanto no había remedio aunque a Broly no le importaba, el podía dormir en donde fuera sin ningún problema asi que solo se recostaron a esperar la mañana

-¡Ha~! ¡Esto es todo un fastidio verdad Broly, esa Onee-san ladrona!- el solo regaño mientras el saiyajin se recostaba

-¡Asi es esa Onee-san era realmente molesta! …¡No dejaba de mirar mi pescado quería comérselo!- el castaño solo tenía un gota al haberlo escuchado más preocupado por su maldita comida

-¡ESE NO ES PROBLEMA!-

El solo suspiro y se acomodo para dormir y Broly también se acomodo pero cuando empezaron a cerrar los ojos una especie de carruaje paso por ahí y Broly levanto una ceja desde el principio no dejo de preguntarse porque todo el lugar se veía tan primitivo pero aun asi desestimo ya que asi era más cómodo y silencioso sin todo el ruido que hacen las maquinas asi si podía dormir un buen rato, pero cuando el carruaje se detuvo una linda señorita apareció y fue directo hacia ellos

-Díganme…no tienen en donde dormir, si es asi pueden alojarse en mi casa si desean-

Ella parecía un angel con una cara inocente, era una chicas rubia con un vestido azul y blanco…se veía linda a los ojos de cualquiera…pero Broly sentía algo malo en esta chica…su energía estaba llena de oscuridad y otras cosas negativas…no sabía cómo pero ahora era capaz de sentir mejor las presencias de los seres vivos por ello podía sentir las intenciones de esta chica y por ello no dejaba de fruncir el seño pero tampoco sería malo desaprovechar una oportunidad para dormir en una cama asi que de momento decidió dejar sus preocupaciones de lado e intentar tomar esta oportunidad su amigo pareció examinarla con desdén sin embargo

-Pero no tenemos dinero…-

Ella seguía sonriendo sin embargo

-Eso no es problema para mi es imposible dejar que alguien se quede en un lugar como este- los 2 soldados también venían para acá y ayudaron a que los 2 aceptaran la oferta

-Lady Aria está ofreciendo una buena oportunidad muchacho no creo que deberías de denigrar su generosidad-

El castaño se lo quedo pensando y Broly no dejaba de preocuparse por lo que este tramando esta chica…de alguna manera no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo pero debía de ser cauteloso…sea lo que sea que este logrando con esto no es nada bueno

-B-Bueno supongo que es mejor que dormir afuera-

Con eso el pacto fue sellado la chicas seguía sonriendo con esa inocencia que Broly había descubierto era fingida por eso decidió tener más cuidado desde ahora aun siendo un guerrero de gran poder él aprendió que subestimar el enemigo es un terrible error incluso si son solo simples seres humanos…el exceso de confianza y la arrogancia solo te llevan a una muerte segura

-"Sera mejor ser cauteloso de momento"- pensó mientras subían al carruaje

**Unos minutos más tarde**

Broly y su amigo fueron llevando a una mansión y mientras Tatsumi conversaba con las personas el saiyajin se concentraba mas en ver el lugar…podía sentir varias presencias muy pero muy débiles que casi parecían estar muriendo lentamente en una instancia pareciera que solo eran pequeños animales que morían por razones naturales pero eso sería estúpido el sabia que en algún lugar cientos de personas estaban muriendo lentamente pero no sabía en donde a demás a diferencia de los demás de su raza él era el único que con olfato mas fuerte debido a su supervivencia, el padre de Broly lo llevo a muchos lugares y se crio a base de su instinto para sobrevivir y por ellos gano sentidos más agudos como los de un animal y al parecer el hecho de perder la memoria no afecto a que no pudiera usarlos y él podía olerlo, era una esencia tan conocida tan familiar para el pero a la vez tan extraña es como si la conociera pero también como si fuera la primera vez que la siente

-"Este lugar…huele a…sangre seca"-

Eso es lo que pensó y lo sintió aun mas viniendo de esas personas pero en especial de sus manos y su cara olía a sangre seca, ni por más que limpien su piel no podrán quitar el aroma lo malo es que Tatsumi no podía sentirlo, esta gente le estaba dando muchas razones a Broly para destruir este lugar y sacar a su amigo lo más pronto posible pero lo mejor será esperar a ver qué es lo que hacen

-Bien muchacho mi amigo en la armada te ayudara a buscar a tus amigos pero dime…que hay de él no lo has presentado- el anciano señalo a Broly quien seguía olfateando el lugar era como una especie de animal que siente el peligro y eso de alguna manera preocupo al hombre mayor de que sus nuevos juguetes puedan escapar, tenía que asegurarse de que no sospechen nada

-¡Oh! ¡Perdón casi lo había olvidado! ¡Él es mi amigo Broly nos conocimos hoy, por asi decirlo! – el rio nerviosamente al recordar los problemas que le ocasiono pero aun asi tampoco hubo tanto relajo y además Broly era bastante divertido casi parecía un niño, pero Tatsumi noto algo raro en el, ¿Por qué esta olfateando? ¿Acaso hay algún mal olor o algo? El intento oler para ver si había algo pero…no sintió nada, ya que él no tenía el olfato tan desarrollado como el saiyajin

El saiyajin empezó a caminar y el olor se hacía más fuerte, en especial en la chica que los ayudo ella tenía uno más reciente el parecer sea lo que sea que haya hecho lo termino hace apenas unas horas antes, quizá antes de venir a recogerlos lo que solo levanto mas la precaución del saiyajin pero algo que lo molesto es que la mujer mayor lo veía con lujuria como un futuro juguete sexual para poder hacer lo que su retorcida mente alcance pero él no es alguien con quien deberías de jugar despues de todo…algunos juguetes pueden ser muy, muy peligrosos para algunas personas y él, jeje…era uno de esos pocos juguetes que encuentras en las secciones de descontinuados por ser extremadamente letal para las personas

(Mi sentido de lo retorcido puede ser algo diferente pero para mí no pierde su encanto)=3)

El saiyan aun desconfiado fue y se sentó una de las sillas pero un poco más apartado de ellos y más cerca del castaño ya que el olor que ellos tenían era demasiado desagradable para su gusto

-Dígame Shonen, ¿le gustaría algo de ropa? Ya que lo que trae puesto es un poco indecente no cree- el saiyan levanto la ceja aun si no le importaba debía decir que si le hacía falta algo de ropa ya que la que tenia estaba deshecha

-Otra cosa Broly-kun… ¿Qué era lo que tanto olía, acaso era un mal olor o algo?- pregunto el hombre mayor y el saiyan casi hizo una mueca de asco al ver como trataba de engañarlo pero aun asi no iba dejar la pregunta sin contestar

-Quiza solo sea cosa mía o algo pero…me pareció venir un hedor muy parecido a…sangre seca- los miembros de la familia habían fruncido el seño y Broly vio que uno de los guarias empezó a sudar un poco pudo ver como la gota se resbalaba por su frente al igual que con el hombre mayor y Tatsumi estaba algo sorprendido ya que él nunca noto ese hedor en ningún momento

-De que hablas Broly, yo no huelo nada de eso quizá solo haya sido tu imaginación-

La familia volvió a sonreír y lo más seguro era por su amigo al haberlos defendido como un completo idiota pero a Broly no lo engañan ese hedor era inconfundible era como si estuviera grabado en su mente es como si pudiera distinguirlo de las demás cosas con facilidad

-Lo más seguro es que sea del jabalí que cazamos hoy debió de ser eso, Broly-san- el seguía inseguro

-De ser asi entonces la sangre seguiría aun fresca y no tendría hedor…además quien guarda un animal recién cazado tan cerca de la sala principal- ellos de nuevo hicieron una mueca al ver que no podían engañarlo pero el decidió dejar de jugar con ellos…al menos por ahora

-¡Hehe! ¡Tranquilos! ¡Tranquilos! ¡Solo era una broma! ¡Estaba jugando!- ellos suspiraron y Tatsumi solo se rio entre dientes mientras que Broly decidió que lo mejor sería salir de aquí e ir a su habitación y claro no dejar de estar alerta en caso de que "algo" trate de hacerle una visita inesperada

**Día siguiente**

El saiyan y el castaño habían ido de compras con la chica Aria a la mañana siguiente para la buena o mala suerte de Broly nadie vino a su habitación anoche a excepción de cierta plaga…un guardia trato de matarlo cuando dormía él se acerco silenciosamente con su espada listo para apuñalarlo…pero lo único que obtuvo fue que rompió su espada lo agarro y se fue volando por la ventana para que no pudieran oírlo gritar y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos cargo uno de sus ataques mientras el cielo se tiño de verde hasta que una esfera pequeña del mismo color se formo en su mano y atravesó el estomago del guardia mientras lo mando a volar junto con una explosión de la que no quedo nada, el solo hizo una mueca y regreso a su habitación antes que cualquiera lo notara, aunque también consiguió algo de información de ese idiota que clamaba por su vida…resulta la familia es un monton de sádicos enfermos que disfrutan torturar y que todas sus víctimas estaban muriendo lentamente en un almacén por tanto el decidió investigar eso despues ya que no tenía mucha prisa, las pobre almas de ese lugar ya estaban más muertes para cuando se dio cuenta pero eso no significa que no haría que estos malditos pagaran por ello

El saiyan solo veía con una gota como los paquetes de ropa y de más cosas se apilaban sin cesar lo más seguro es que no haya nada para el ahí…Broly suspiro esto parecía una comedia pero tampoco le importo demasiado hasta que vio unos carteles puestos en la pared el cual uno de los guardia que estaba hablando con Tatsumi había señalado el saiyan tenia curiosidad y fue a escuchar un poco de la conversación

De lo que el escucho resulta que este pis está podrido, gobernado por un dictador desgraciado llamado Primer Ministro él es el responsable de que el pueblo de Tatsumi este tan económicamente mal y también la razón por la que la gente rica tenia poder sobre los demás y hacían lo que querían sin que les digan nada por ello…le daba una rabia horrible y deseaba ir ahí y hacerles sufrir aun más de lo que ellos hacen sufrir a los demás…pero una vez mas no debía de sobreponerse el era capaz de controlar sus transformaciones pero la única que no puede controlar es la Fase Legendaria, esa transformación lo domina dejando que la locura y la demencia se apoderen de él y terminaría causando más muertes de las que quiere evitar…desde que perdió la memoria parece que Broly empezó a ver las cosas de la misma manera que la persona cuya personalidad lo invadía…Broly tomo consciencia de lo que lo rodea…la vida, la naturaleza él sentía su energía positiva combatir contra su lado demente…pero eso no significa que pierda viejos hábitos durante el combate…es un saiyajin despues de todo, Broly también escucho de la conversación que hay un grupo que se opone contra la maldad de este gobierno y ese grupo se llama

-Night Raid…-

Tatsumi se quedo viendo los carteles de algunos de los integrante y la verdad parecían ser personas muy fuertes e incluso Broly sabía que no había de subestimarlos…hasta el más débil se las puede ingeniar para derribar al más fuerte, su experiencia como sobreviviente le dejo eso muy en claro cuando su padre lo dejo a la intemperie en más de una ocasión y lo aprendió por la fuerza

**Esa noche**

Broly se preparaba para terminar con estas personas esta noche y largarse de aquí lo antes posible con Tatsumi no sin antes revisar ese "Almacén" del que tanto escucho hablar a aquel guardia pero cuando empezó a guardar sus cosas detecto el olor de la sangre recién esparcida y también sintió la presencia de una persona desaparecer y cuando se asomo por la ventada vio a un grupo de personas pero no cualquiera…

-Night Raid…-

El frunció el seño y bajo lo más rapido que pudo primero debía de encontrar a Tatsumi y luego salir de aquí para poder volar este lugar en mil pedazos pero cuando llego al salón principal se encontró con un monton de soldados armados que le apuntaron con unos rifles…demasiado avanzados la verdad y tienen carruajes…si tienen la tecnología para hacer esas armas… ¿Por qué no usarla también en otras cosas? El no sabía porque pero prefirió no tener la respuesta a esa pregunta de momento porque algo le decía que lo descubrirá con el tiempo

-¡Alto ahí maldito monstruo! ¡Vimos lo que le hiciste a Crat la otra noche!-

Al parecer su espectáculo de luces no fue del todo desapercibido el solo suspiro ya que no tenía tiempo para esto por tanto decidió hacer esto rapido, el desapareció y los guardias se quedaron atónitos pero entonces el volvió a aparecer frente a un guardia y en un segundo, le torció el cuello por completo girándolo 180° grados completos parecía que veía hacia atrás uno de los guardias grito de terror y le empezó a disparar…pero las balas no le hacían nada en absoluto Broly desapareció de nuevo y puso detrás de un guardia y de un puñetazo perforo su pecho y cuando otro le iba a disparar y el cuerpo como escudo mientras cargaba una bola de energía y cuando este empezó a recargar su arma Broly ya estaba frente a él lo golpeo en el estomago con la esfera de energía creando una explosión que lo borro por completo y el ultimo guardia que estaba temblando por completo vio que Broly se estaba acercando pero el saco un pistola y se la metió en la boca

¡BANG!

El se bolo los sesos…prefirió eso a ser víctima de ese monstruo Broly solo tenía una mueca indiferente y al ver su trabajo terminado fue lo más rapido que pudo hacia donde estaba su amigo Tatsumi

**Unos momentos despues**

Broly fue por el aire y pudo ver como su amigo peleaba a espada limpia con una de las chicas que estaban en el cartel…si mal no recuerda ella se llamaba Akame y detrás de su amigo estaba aquella rubia loca que estaba asustada a él le dio igual y bajo a ayudar a su amigo

Con Tatsumi

El estaba teniendo esto muy difícil, esta chica era muy buena la vio destrozar a esos guardias con mucha facilidad pero ahora tenía que ver la manera de evitar que ella mate a Aria seguía sin saber porque hacen esto si estas personas fueron tan ambles con ellos incluso Broly aunque incomodo parecía disfrutar su estancia…el pobre no sabia y tampoco se dio cuenta de la verdad que pinta este mundo…tendrá que descubrirlo por la fuerza

-¡¿Por qué hacen esto?! ¡¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que están matando gente inocente?! ¡¿No se dan cuenta de lo que han hecho estas personas?!-

En ese momento la pelinegra estaba a punto de dar un tajo directo a su cuello…uno que nunca llego, todos vieron en shock al ver que Broly había bloqueado la espada…con… ¿Su brazo? …su brazo brillaba como si estuviera embestido en un aura que lo defendió de la espada y evito que lo cortaran…pero… ¿Cómo lo hizo? Todos estaban impactado incluso Aria, bueno estaba sorprendido de que estuviera vivo ya que había mandado a que lo mataran desde que llego pero parece que no fue asi lo cual la hizo sentir frustrada

-¡BROLY! ¡QUE BUENO QUE LLEGASTE!-

El no estaba de humor para ello solo hizo que la chica retrocediera y miro a la rubia con desprecio pero antes de que todo se ponga aun peor otra cierta rubia había aparecido y los 2 cabezas duras la habían reconocido

-¡Alto!- ella agarro a la pelinegra quien parecía verla de mal ojo por haberla detenido en pleno trabajo

-Aun nos queda mucho tiempo ¿no? además…le debo un favor a estos shonen asi que decidí pagárselos- ellos 2 la reconocieron a la perfección

-¡Eres las de las tetas de antes!-

-¡Es la gata que quería ir tras mi precioso pescado!-

Ella se declaro culpable mientras los saludaba

-¡Asi es! ¡La bella Onee-san de antes!

Los 2 estaban viéndola de mal ojo uno porque la estafo y el otro porque bueno…quería quitarle su comida

-Shonen…hace rato dijiste algo de matar a los inocente ¿no?-

Broly sabía a que se refería, esta gente no tiene nada de inocente y le daban ganas de darle un golpe a su amigo por no haberse dado cuenta y dejarse engañar por esta gente pero no podía culparlo, el aun no había visto todo lo que él vio…o bueno lo que pueda recordar

La rubia se acerco a la entrada del almacén mientras preparaba a Tatsumi y a Broly para lo que sea que esté detrás de esa puerta y por la reacción de Aria era obvio que es algo que no debía de ver nadie

-¿Serás capaz de decir lo mismo despues de ver esto?-

Ella pateo la puerta que se hizo pedazos llamando la atención del saiyan al ver esa demostración de fuerza pero aun asi no sería suficiente contra el…pero viniendo de un ser humano era algo de impresionar aunque algo que le llamo la atención era su pelo había algo que sobresalía, parecían orejas de gato y también tenía una cola…eso y el hecho de que parecía la de un gato…y ahora que lo piensa mejor… ¿en donde es que termino? El no recordaba nada solo su nombre y su raza…pero entonces…cual es su misión…él no lo sabe solo hacia lo que debía y nada mas pero ahora tenía un objetivo…purgar este mundo de parásitos infelices como estas personas porque cuando vio el almacén se lleno de una rabia que no había tenido en mucho tiempo aun si para él era la primera vez…porque dentro de ese lugar estaban personas…no…no podían ser llamadas personas, parecían cadáveres que aun no se habían descompuesto…estaban muertos de hambre sus barrigas hinchadas y sus costillas expuestas habían personas colgadas mientras sus órganos eran parte de una enfermiza decoración…pero lo peor de todo…era que una chica pelinegra con una flor estaban enfrente colgando de sus manos atadas y estaba desnuda…estaba llena de heridas y la sangre seca cubría su cuerpo…pero sorprendente mente…seguía viva…su voluntad la mantuvo viva…aun cuando su Ki empezó a desaparecer lentamente

-¿S-Sayo…?-

Broly vio como su amigo cayó de rodillas al verla… ¿era amiga suya? …el frunció el seño al ver a Tatsumi con esa mirada de miedo y shock al ver a su amiga en ese estado tan doloroso y inerte parecía que las lagrimas empezaron a brotar

-¿Tatsumi…?-

Todo dirigieron la mirada hacia una jaula donde estaba un chico pelinegro con una banda blanca en la cabeza su estado también era lamentable la sangre seca y fresca hacían obra de arte en su piel

-¿Eres de verdad, Tatsumi?-

El se quedo en shock de nuevo

-¡¿I-Ieyasu?!-

Broly vio como la perra trato de irse caminando pero él la agarro de la cabeza y la tiro al piso y puso su pie en su espalda haciéndola dar un ligero grito de dolor…y eso hizo que él se ganara una pequeña sonrisa de la rubia neko pero entonces la dejo ya que tenía que hacer algo primero

-¡Tatsumi…esa perra nos atrajo aquí con sus buenas palabras pero cuando comimos nos desmayamos y despertamos aquí…! ¡Esa perra…esa perra…! ¡TORTURO A SAYO HASTA LA MUERTE!-

El estaba en shock pero entonces aquella rubia se volvió a levantar y se aparto de ellos mientras los miraba de forma repulsiva como si ella no fueran más que basura que debería de ser quemada completamente

-¡Que tiene de malo que los torture! ¡Todos ustedes no son más que ganado, gusanos en este país!-

Ella perdió los estribos y su voz se empezó a parecerse a la de un demonio…uno ebrio de poder

**-¡YO SOY LIBRE DE HACER LO QUE QUIERA CON ELLOS! ¡¿NO ES ASI?! ¡Y ESA MUJER…! ¡A PESAR DE SER SOLO GANADO TIENE EL PELO MAS LISO! ¡¿Quién SE CREE QUE ES?! ¡CON LO DIFICIL QUE ES PEINAR MI CABELLO REBELDE! ¡POR ESO ME ASEGURE QUE SUFRIERA LO MAS POSIBLE! ¡ELLA DEBERIA ESTAR AGRADECIDA DE QUE LE PRESTE TANTA ATENCION!-**

Broly estaba casi en shock…esta mujer…era un monstruo…algo que no había visto ni siquiera en su propia raza una que está compuesta de guerrero terribles y desalmados que se dedicaban a exterminar la vida de un planeta para venderlo…pero eso era algo rapido y sin problemas no se molestaban con los ciudadanos solo se limitaban a limpiar de la forma más rápida posible…nunca torturaron a nadie todo lo hacían de forma rápida excepto con guerreros más resistentes pero esto era algo…inhumano…ellos solo eran seres humanos…solo eran eso…no son una raza guerrera…no son bestias primitivas…sin embargo ver esto…son realmente los vestigios de una crueldad innecesaria…

-Algo como esto…que repulsivo-

El solo desestimo

-Una familia de sádicos…disfrazada de buenos samaritanos…es mejor que terminemos esto…lamento interponerme en tu camino- la pelinegra desenvaino su katana mientras se preparaba para eliminarla pero Tatsumi fue el único que se interpuso mientras Broly ayudo a la joven colgada y saco al otro enjaulado

-Espera…-

Ella lo vio un poco sorprendida

-No me digas que la vas a seguir defendiendo-

El solo agarro el mango de su espada

-No…-

Cuando la desenvaino dio un tajo directo a su cintura mientras la sangre pinto la tierra dejándola marcada de rojo junto con su espada

**-…Yo la matare!-**

Broly se quedo viendo a los 2 con pesar…estas personas son las únicas que aun respiran bueno la chica apenas podía era casi inaudible…al menos para los oídos humanos él podía escucharla respirar muy débilmente pero en eso le vio que su amigo y las 2 chicas se había acercado

-Que planeas hacer…no tiene caso, esos 2 ya tienen su último aliento- dijo la rubia con algo de lastima y Tatsumi empezó a derramar algunas lagrimas al ver a sus compañeros pero eso cambio cuando el saiyan hablo

-Eso no es cierto…aun puedo ayudarlos-

Se lo quedaron viendo completamente sorprendido y el castaño tenía un autismo de esperanza, Broly se concentro en lo que iba a hacer ahora. Todos vieron como de repente todo se tiño de color verde y ese brillo se concentro en las palmas del saiyan mientras en sus manos se formaron unas esferas del mismo color las cuales puso en los cuerpos de los 2…Broly estaba usando su energía para tratar de aumentar la de ellos, él les estaba dando de su Ki para que pudieran recuperar sus fuerza…todos vieron en shock al ver como los 2 empezaron a respirar mientras sus heridas se empezaron a ir lentamente era como si estuvieran frente a un milagro y la persona que lo estaba realizando se suponía que en un tiempo también fue un monstruo…supongo que cosas buenas pasan cuando pierdes la memoria…aunque no siempre sea asi

Tatsumi vio como Sayo empezó hacer muecas y fruncir el seño mientras Ieyasu también empezó rechinar los dientes, las heridas comenzaron cicatrizar pero tampoco pudo lograr detener el sangrado de alguna heridas que eran realmente graves incluso había daños internos…lo que le hicieron a esta chica fue horrible, Broly frunció el seño al ver esto pero aun asi se alegro de pudo evitar que murieran, la luz verde se apago y todos vieron que ellos estaban respirando de nuevo aunque con dificultad pero estaban vivos

-¡E-Eso fue…increíble! ¡Gracias Broly!- Tatsumi si limpiaba lagrimas al ver a sus amigos de nuevo en perfecto estado otra vez hasta que…se dio cuenta de que Sayo estaba desnuda…le empezó a brotar sangre de la nariz y trato de evitar ver…pero no pudo y Broly suspiro

-Necesitan atención médica…ustedes 2 que harán-

El saiyan vio que la rubia empezó a pensar hasta que le salió un foco en la cabeza eso y que la sonrisa que tenia no le gusto en lo más mínimo, algo le decía que esto podría ser la metedura de pata que lo llevara a una nueva vida loca

-¿Qué te parece si traemos a estos Shonen con nosotros?-

Antes de que se dieran cuenta la rubia neko loa agarro a los 2 y se los llevo a su guarida…Tatsumi solo renegaba de que ayudaran a sus amigos ahora que estaban bien y Broly solo tenía una cara de póker al ver cómo le resultaron las cosas y la verdad algo le decía que desde aquí puede que vaya a prender ciertas cosas que jamás aprendió cuando solo era el Super Saiyajin Legendario y algunas cosas que su padre nunca le ensayo…como los placeres de una mujer…y si…tu sabes a que me refiero…no te hagas el que no sabes…porque un hombre que diga que no es un pervertido o mal pensado es un hipócrita…jejeje~

-¡Déjame ir no hay manera de que me vaya asi como asi! ¡Debo ayudar a mis amigos!-

-Tranquilo…mis compañeros los ayudaran luego, vamos-

-¡No me jodas suéltame! ¡Broly has algo!-

El guerrero seguía con la cara de póker pero entonces la gata dijo algo que le llamo la atención

-Olvide mencionar que en nuestro escondite tenemos toneladas de comida~-

El guerrero le tapo la boca a Tatsumi y sus ojos se convirtieron en… ¿carne? …ok eso no es algo que se ve todos los días

-Aceptamos-

-¡¿HUMP?! ¡HUUMMMMM GUHMMMM HUMMUHA MMMMHUUMMM!-

Nadie entendía nada de lo que el castaño decía en absoluto ya que el saiyan le tapo la boca y solo pudo ver en shock como él estaba babeando al imaginar la comida que le espera…a pesar de haberse tragado ya todas las reservas de la mansión pero igual. Más tarde la gata los había traído con el resto del grupo y uno de ellos traía a los amigo de Tatsumi quienes estaban inconsciente todavía pero al menos respiraban lo que significa que solo deben tener tratamiento médico y descansar…Broly solo vio algo asombrado al sentir que estas personas eran fuerte su energía era sorprendente para ser solo seres humanos pero ellos no estaban aun a su nivel…pero tampoco lo iba a dejar en claro despues de todo estos eran sus nuevo…proveedores…Ejem! …quiero decir Nakamas…el saiyan aun tenia la mente llena de la comida que recibirá cuando lleguen

-¡Oi! ¡Llegas tarde!-

Una pelirosada se había quejado pero ella tenía una gota al ver al castaño revolcarse como un pescado que sacaron del agua y Broly quien no dejaba de babear al imaginar la comida y eso solo le hizo pasarse un escalofrió pero también se sonrojo al verlo ya que…Broly seguía con la misma ropa que tenía desde que llego, esta familia de sádicos de mierda jamás le dieron ropa nieva

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-

-¡Son nuestros nuevos nakamas!-

-¡¿Huh?!-

El pareció que no escucho en ningún momento y Broly bueno el dejo de escuchar cuando la chica dijo 'toneladas de comida' hace rato mientras su imaginación voló

-¿No te lo dije pero si tu amigo bien que acepto?-

El castaño le envió dagas al saiyan pero este seguía con lo suyo

-De ahora en adelante serán uno de nosotros… ¡Felicidades por convertirse en miembros del Night Raid!-

Tatsumi seguía en shock y confundido pero sabía que todo era culpa de cierto saiyajin que era fácilmente comprado con comida ya que él seguía babeando mientras se preparaba para un gran banquete en nombre de una celebración

-Bulattchi, te lo encargo- el tipo de la armadura lo agarro para disgusto suyo pero lo que vino despues dejo al saiyan un poco perturbado…el tipo de guiño un ojo y Broly se quedo un cara de póker y decidió mantenerse lo más lejos de él como sea posible…no podía decir lo mismo de su amigo al cual el paso un escalofrió

-La misión término…es hora de volver-

Con eso la pelinegra ordeno la retirada y todos se fueron pero Broly podía volar asi que no le molesto mucho pero ellos se lo quedaron viendo…algo le dice que tendrá que explicar ciertas cosas o bueno…las que su memoria le pueda dar asi que aquí vamos pero antes de seguirlos se dio la vuelta para ver la hacienda…todas las personas debieron de haber sufrido ahí…una pesadilla como esa debía de ser erradicada para que nadie pueda volver a habitar ese lugar…y quien mejor para ese trabajo que él. Lo asesino se detuvieron y vieron al pelinegro quedarse viendo la mansión preguntándose porque no se movia pero Broly solo decidió terminar con el trabajo…el cielo se tiño de verde mientras que el la palma de Broly se formaba una esfera verde pero esta era un poco más grande y el solo arrojo el proyectil y lo que vino despues…fue algo de no creer

¡BOOM!

Cuando impacto se creó una gigantesca explosión de color verde que empezó a borrar todo hectárea por hectárea…lo que una vez fue una gran mansión con grandes jardines y un bosque…ahora solo era un cráter árido sin vida…todo fue borrado de la nada…era casi aterrador que alguien tenga un poder como ese…era algo irreal, algo les decía que se habían conseguido un nuevo nakama con una historias que realmente debía de contar…pero el solo se dirigió a ellos con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rasco la cabeza

-¡Hehehe! ¡E-Este…creo que me pase! ¡Sumimansen!-

Ellos se cayeron al piso por esa reacción y Tatsumi solo tenía una gota pero igual nadie dijo nada despues de eso y siguieron su camino y Broly voló junto con ellos con una nueva misión en mente…exterminar a toda la basura que pudría esta ciudad y borrar a lo bastaros de la faz de la tierra. Pero pocos sabían que en lo más profundo de su mente ya hacia un monstruo…uno que deseaba volver a salir…y destruir todo a su paso…pero no podrá, porque esta vez no le darán ningún motivo para salir

La nueva vida y objetivo del Super Saiyajin Legendario, Broly…comienza ahora

¡IT'S SHOW TIME!

**FIN**

**Continuara**

**Heey! Que tal gente aquí Inferno y se lo que piensa esta historia no estaba en mis futuros tranajos lo se pero esta idea a rondado en mi mente últimamente, la idea me vino despues de ver una película de Broly ayer en la tele, la primera yo siempre he sido fan de ese personaje y me puse a pensar que nunca había hecho un fic de dragon ball z todavía asi que decidi empezar con esta, por tanto decidi sacar esta saga la cual espero disfruten mucho, no olvide comentar y dejar sus Reviews xD porque son realmente importante para mi**

**Mata ne! ^w^**


	2. Hora de la Accion

**Hola a todos espero que la estén pasando bien aquí les traigo el segundo cao de esta reciente historia que realmente he desfrutado traerles ya que ver a Broly tener problemas de mujeres es una de las pocas cosas que uno llega a ver en un fic de él, por lo general lo encontramos siendo un psicópata asesino badass y eso está bien realmente muy bien…pero de qué sirve ser badass si no tienes putas…? Um! Um! Eso imagine porque en esta historia Broly será badass y tendrá un harem lleno de putas y lolis…quizá…a lo mejor…quien sabe, olvídenlo el caso es que tendrá putas y problemas de mujeres y punto asi que…**

**No poseo nada…cada uno pertenecen a sus respectivos mangakas y…**

**¡ACCION!**

Las aventuras del Guerrero Legendario

Capitulo 2: Hora de la acción

**Ubicacion: Base de Night Raid**

Tatsumi se quedo viendo a sus compañeros que estaban vendados y aun inconsciente en una cama de la enfermería en la base de los asesino, él seguía sin poder creer que ellos estén con vida pero lo que aun no podía creer era el poder de su amigo Broly él los curo pero no solo eso, él voló en pedazos toda una hacienda con un solo ataque y pensar que en un principio pensó que era poderoso…ahora sabe que lo mejor será evitar subestimarlo porque algo le dice que eso no es todo de lo que el saiyan es capaz de hacer pero le hacía sentir bien sabiendo que estaba de su lado y hablando de Broly el estaba sentado del otro lado de la sala al igual que el ya que quería ver si estaban bien los 2 no lo sabían pero al parecer se metieron en algo grande y todo fue gracias a cierto pelinegro que se deja comprar con comida…de alguna manera Broly se rasco la cabeza mientras reia nerviosamente y Tatsumi tenía una vena en la cabeza al ver que se metió en esto por culpe de él pero…tampoco pudo decir nada al respecto

-Na…Broly-

El levanto la cabeza para ver que el tenia una mirada un poco dura…al parecer lo que paso ayer aun no lo había superado pero en fin el aun no era consciente del mundo ahí fuera pero el saiyan parecía ya estar acostumbrado ya que desde hace algún tiempo algunos fragmentos de su memoria los veía cuando dormía…no eran muchos y tampoco decían del todo las cosas claras sobre el pero si le mostraron que el mundo en el que vivía era corrupto y eso le dio una idea de lo que pasa en esta capital…también descubrió que su Fase Legendaria nunca debe ser usada ya que esa transformación saca lo peor de él y pierde el razonamiento mientras que la locura y la demencia se apoderaban de el convirtiéndolo en un monstruo por completo pero por esa razón prefirió evitar usarla sin importar que…además con su forma normal y su Fase SSJ se la podía arreglar perfectamente

-Que sucede Tatsumi-

Desde que llegaron al parecer los aceptaron como nuevos miembros aunque Broly no tenia ningún problemas con ello ya que la comida venia por montones y hoy pudo desayunar como se debe no podía decir lo mismo de su amigo que al parecer solo quería salir de aquí, el no estaba seguro de si esto era bueno y Broly no podía culparlo despues de todo apenas ayer solo era un chico con el afán de unirse al ejercito de un país completamente corrompido…y ahora es el miembro de un infame grupo de asesinos que los adoptaron como sus nuevos nakamas…y todo en una sola noche…eso fue rapido y Broly había llegado aquí hace apenas uno días a lo mucho por tanto le pareció algo rapido pero en fin…Tatsumi seguía con esa mirada llena de pesar

-Crees que deberíamos de estar aquí…quiero decir, tú no tienes memoria y yo no creo que sea bueno para mi pueblo que sepan que uno de los suyos sea parte de un grupo de asesinos- él seguía preocupado y Broly tuvo que pensar un poco en lo que dijo, es cierto que apenas había llegado a este mundo pero tampoco tenía por qué quejarse a excepción de los soldados y la gente corrupta no había otra cosa que le molestaba en lo mas mínimo quedarse además estas personas era buenas lo pudo sentir cuando los conoció si bien hay un poco de oscuridad en ellos el es consciente de que tampoco es del todo un santo…despues de todo el mato a esos guardias y se cargo un hacienda entera, eso no fue del todo bueno…en serio creo que se paso con esos guardias haya a tras, el pobre aun no se entera que mato a cientos de miles por razones más insignificantes que esas y que destruía planetas como parte de un juego de tiro al blanco

-Yo no sé de eso Tatsumi…pero estas personas no me parecen tan malas…quiero decir si fueran realmente lo que tu dices que son entonces hubieran trato de matarnos al momento de ponernos en su camino ¿no crees?- el castaño tenía un vena por ello, al parecer el no recuerda que cierta pelinegra casi le rebana la cabeza y eso solo hizo que le saliera otra vena

-¡Claro que intentaron matarme idiota! ¡Que no recuerdas que tú me salvaste de que me decapitaran!-

El saiyan tenía una gota mientras se reia nerviosamente al recordar eso pero él lo veía de otra manera o bueno a su manera

-¡Ah~! ¡Asi que era eso, yo pensé que estaban jugando pero cuando vi que aquella chica estaba siendo muy ruda decidí que sería mejor intervenir!-

El castaño tenía una gota que solo se hacía más grande al ver a su amigo con esa maldita sonrisa tan inocente

-¡NO PUEDES HABLAR ENSERIO! ¡CABEZA HUECA!-

Broly tenía una gota al ver a su amigo perder los estribos tan fácilmente pero entonces el guerrero sintió algo que se apoyo en su cabeza, era grande…suave y habían 2 el confundido levanto la mirada y vio a la Onee-san de antes sonreírle de forma picara y debía decir que él se puso un poco nervioso por un momento ya que el aun no estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres ni tampoco lo eran en el pasado, su padre solo lo concentro en matar y destruir por tanto este tipo de cosas eran nuevas para el saiyan

-¡Hola~! ¡Qué tal les ves va nuevos nakamas!-

Ella ronroneaba mientras su dedo parecía pasearse por el cuerpo del guerrero el cual estaba sonrojado ya que ella empezó a ir demasiado lejos y Tatsumi tenía una gota al ver que Broly era bastante nervioso con las mujeres pero entonces le salió una vena y también una gota al escuchar lo que ella había dicho

-¡Oi! ¡Ya te dije que no somos tus nakamas!-

Ella solo seguía ronroneando y luego agarro a Tatsumi y presiono un poco su cara contra sus pechos haciendo que a este le salga un poco de sangre por la nariz…Broly no sabía porque pero de alguna manera le recordaba a cierto anciano borracho que tenía la certeza había conocido en algún lugar. Mientras en Kame House el maestro Roshi había estornudado y eso lo delato pues estaba espiando a Numero 18 que se estaba cambiando en el baño y eso solo le termino dando una severa golpiza por parte del androide. Volviendo al caso Broly seguía sin saber porque pero ahora tenía una gota sintiendo que esa persona ahora se estaba llevando la paliza de su vida pero el solo desestimo

-¡Eh~! ¡Porque dices eso técnicamente tu amigo dijo "Aceptamos" por tanto eso era para los 2! ¿No es asi?- el castaño miro a Broly con dagas llenas de veneno pero este solo aparto la mirada mientras silbaba o bueno eso parecía porque solo se veía soplando lo que hizo que le saliera una gota al verlo disimular de forma tan estúpida

-¡Ya te dije que yo no acepte! ¡Broly me tapo la boca y TU lo compraste con comida!-

La gata seguía con una sonrisa inocente pero luego decidió que era hora para que sus nuevos amigos conozcan al equipo despues de todo no pudieron decir nada ya que debía irse eso y el hecho de que su jefa podría volver pronto y realmente tenía mucha curiosidad sobre Broly despues del gran espectáculo que les dio y eso no es algo que pasa todos los días…quiero decir en donde existen tantas personas capaces de usar ataques tan poderoso como para volar hectáreas y hectáreas de terreno con un solo ataque. De nuevo curiosamente en cierto planeta tierra todos los Guerreros Z volvieron a estornudar al estar hablando de ellos…ese universo está lleno de locos

-¡Oh~! ¡Vamos ustedes 2 tienen madera para ser asesinos, mira a tu amigo por ejemplo! ¡El mutilo a unos cuantos guardias antes de ir a ayudarte…Schere lo vio e incluso a uno lo voló en pedazos con esos ataques raros de color verde! ¡Ustedes están hechos para ser de los nuestro…y quizá tus amigos también Tatsumi!-

El castaño se quedo viendo a su amigo al haberse enterado que él había matado a esos guardias pero entonces eso significa que el ya sabía de las intenciones de esta gente pero entonces el recordó lo que l había dicho sobre la sangre seca…eso quiere decir que el ya había deducido que esa gente estaba maltratando a inocentes y aun asi no se lo dijo… ¿Por qué? El vio como el pelinegro aparto la mirada mientras esta se veía incomoda pero antes de que las cosas se pudieran poner más incomodas la gata los agarro a los 2 y se los llevo a arrastras, Broly de nuevo tenía una cara de póker al ver su suerte y Tatsumi solo tenía una gota y una vena mientras le gritaba que los dejara ir pero ella solo seguía riendo

-¡Suéltame! ¡Ahora que es lo que quieres!-

-¡Sencillo! ¡Es momento de que conozcan al resto de sus nakamas!-

-"Tanto asi se han puesto las cosas para mi…vaya mi suerte"- pensó el saiyan con una gota al ver como su vida dio un giro de 360 grados al ver como no había llevado menos de 3 días en este mundo y ya había matado a varios guardias, destruido toda una hacienda y ahora se unió a un grupo de asesinos infames en todo el país junto con su nuevo y primer amigo Tatsumi y ahora estaba siendo arrastrado por una rubia que lo provoca y que lo hace sentir nervioso por razones que aun no entiende, pero no te preocupes Broly cuando el momento llegue…solo sigue tus instintos de saiyan…ellos te dirán que debes de hacer desde el principio hasta el fin…jejeje~

Cuando llegaron lo primero que vieron fue a un chica del pelo morado con un vestido del mismo color y unas gafas y parecía estar leyendo un libro que decía…"Cien maneras de dejar de ser un cabeza hueca" el saiyan tenía una gota al ver un libro tan raro…y estar en una casa de locos…el aun no sabe que el mas loco aquí es él…pobre, pero en fin ella se los quedo viendo y parecía analizar mas a Broly de pies a cabeza, el caso es que el saiyan seguía con la misma ropa que tenia cuando llego…sus pantalones algo desgarrados y su torso completamente expuesto dejando a la vista la musculatura que en si era incluso más pronunciada que su compañero Bulat con la única diferencia que el saiyan si era un verdadero hombre. Broly vio como ella estaba se había enterado de los sucedido eso y el hecho de que ella vio como el saiyan acabo con esos guardias en un 2 por 3

-¿Todavía no sean decidido de si van a unirse a mostros?- pregunto ella y Broly no dijo que no se uniría a él le parecía bien siempre y cuando haya rica comida, no podría decir lo mismo de su amigo que de nuevo fue agobiado por esos tanques de leche que presionaban contra su cara y el saiyan de nuevo tenía una gota el verlo tratar de resistirse

-¿Schere crees que puedas decir algo que lo convenza para que se unan a nosotros?

Broly se quedo pensativo ya que al parecer esta mujer fue la que lo vio pelear contra esos guardias pero no parcia nada asustada o perturbada y entonces recordó que ella también era una asesina asi que quizá no debería de sentirse sorprendido de que ella no haya mostrado tanta reacción por ello pero aun asi le impresiono ver que ella no dejaba de verlo…parecía examinarlo de pies a cabeza y lo estaba empezando a incomodar un poco hasta que ella desvió la mirada y fue directo con Tatsumi y se puso de forma pensativa

-Bueno…teniendo en cuenta que ustedes saben en donde esta nuestro escondite…**tendríamos que matarlos si antes de que intentaran irse- **al saiyan le salió una gota al ver lo dura que fue con eso y su amigo solo le dio un escalofrió al ver que ella parecía hablar en serio lo que no dio del todo mucha confianza en Tatsumi y Broly solo seguía una gota por ello

-Tus dulces palabras me hacen llorar-

El saiyan de nuevo tenía una gota pero esta solo se hizo más grande al ver que ella solo le resto importancia y volvió a su libro

-Deberían de pensarlo mejor además tu amigo debería de ponerse algo…si no quiere ser atacado-

Broly no sabía que se refería con eso pero entonces sintió una sombra a la que le brillaron los ojos detrás de él y le paso un escalofrió y se empezó a dar la vuelta lentamente solo para ver a Leone que parecía estar a punto de saltar sobre él con la mirada de una gata en celo…el trago saliva mientras reia nerviosamente y trato de tomar un poco de distancia…al parecer Broly va a tener ciertos problemas con las mujeres de aquí en adelante aunque ya era hora

-¡E-Este, Leone…san!-

El seguía nervioso pues ella no le quitaba la mirada de encima y Tatsumi tenía una gota la ver al saiyan ser presionado asi por una mujer…y pensar que él se cargo a un panal de guardias y una mansión y ahora se ponga asustadizo por algo como esto era como para reírse pero él no lo haría porque esto se estaba poniendo en mas todavía más raro…Broly vio la manera de apartarse de ella antes que tratara de violarlo porque era obvio que eso es lo que quería al ver como se le escurría un poco la baba mientras preparaba sus manos para algo de "ejercicio"

Pero en eso una voz molesta se escucho en el salón y cuando Broly vio se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba la misma peli rosada de la otra vez y por su cara se notaba que no le gustaba que ellos estuvieran aquí aunque el saiyan debía de admitirlo ella era bastante linda y no podía apartar la vista mientras un ligero rubor se formo en su cara al verla y ahora que estaban más cerca y el no estaba fantaseando con comida pudo ver que sus ojos era de un color rosado con violeta y llevaba un vestido a juego…tenía unas coletas bastante largas…ella y Leone empezaron a discutir y luego se quedo mirando a Tatsumi solo para decir algo de que no era aprobado a lo que este solo maldijo pero cuando ella se lo quedo viendo a él, Broly se sonrojo un poco mas y ella frunció un poco el seño

-¡Que tanto me vez!- le grito enojada y el saiyan volvió en si mientras negaba un poco avergonzado pero para él era imposible no apartar la vista…si cabe el termino…ella parecía ser su tipo

-¡N-No es nada es solo…que…! ¡T-Te ves b-bastante linda en ese vestido…es todo!- Broly seguía sonrojado el no tenia nada de experiencia hablando con mujeres y ciertamente no sabía qué hacer en estas situaciones lo que hace que se parezca cada vez más a Goku en ese aspecto pero cuando este vio ella estaba ruborizada también al haber dicho eso ya que el parecía decir lo en serio y el también estaba sonrojado al verla parecía casi embobado y ella por un momento se perdió en el mirando esos grandes y trabajados músculos no solo eso para ella él se veía lindo, una cabellera negra, ojos igualmente negros una piel ligeramente pálida pero bronceada y su personalidad era muy inocente casi como la de un niño parecía imposible que alguien como él haya sido capaz de mutilar a 5 guardias en solo segundos tal como Schere dijo pero sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando Leone se puso al lado de ella con una sonrisa de gato

-Que pasa Mein-chan~…acaso ya te gusta, eh~- La pelirosada reacciono y solo le grito a ella y el que no era asi aunque Broly le salió un poco de vapor al haber escuchado eso de la rubia y Tatsumi tenía una gota al ver a su amigo con problemas de mujeres aun sabiendo que este era el primer dia, la pelirosada solo se dirigió a Broly con una expresión molesta

-¡D-Deja verme con esos ojos lujuriosos y ponte algo, pervertido!- ella solo renegó y se fue y el saiyan solo tenía una sombra deprimente al a haberle dicho eso y Tatsumi le salió un gota aun mas grande por ver a su amigo de esa forma, cada vez se le hacía más difícil creer que el haya destruido un mansión por completo…y eso que él estuvo ahí cuando paso!

Leone puso su mano en la espalda de Broly y le empezó a dar algunas palmadas para consolarlo

-¡Tranquilo, Mein siempre es asi! …aunque creo que le agradas…despues de todo ella también se te quedo viendo y se sonrojo ¿no es asi?-

Ella seguía con esa sonrisa de gato mientras que el saiyan aun llevaba el aura deprimente al ver que sus problemas empezaron a manifestarse pero… ¿Qué se le va hacer? El guerrero solo suspiro resignado mientras seguía a Leone y a su amigo hacia las afueras del salón. Luego de una rato de caminar los llevo a la sala trasera que según ella es donde todos se ponían a entrenar y en el patio estaba un tipo con un peinado jodidamente raro que le recordaba a alguien…casi a alguien que conocía pero cuando intentaba recordar solo le dolía la cabeza y curiosamente también el abdomen y por ello prefirió dejar de tratar y ver quien era esta persona estaba entrenando con un bastón de manera bastante largo y sus movimientos eran bastante rapidos tanto que levantaba toda la tierra y el polvo con una poderosa ventisca y al final termino por barrerlo todo con un poderoso tajo

-El chico que esta por haya que debe de apestar a sudor es Bulat-

Tatsumi estaba impresionado pero Broly tenía la impresión de haberlo visto antes eso y el hecho de que le dio un repentino escalofrió al verlo…algo le decía que sería mejor mantener distancia con el…mucha distancia, no podría decir lo mismo del castaño que parecía completamente asombrado por su destreza…el tipo de cabello raro se fijo de sus presencias y se acerco con una pequeña sonrisa mientras los saludo

-Hey… ¿Hum? …¡Vaya pero si no son los shonen del otra noche! ¡Me llamo Bulat. Mucho gusto!-

El extendió su mano y el castaño la estrecho pero Broly prefirió mantener distancia y estar un poco más cerca de Leone

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que me conoces?- el pelinegro lo vio extrañado pero luego volvió a sonreír mientras mantenía el agarre

-¡Oh! ¡Claro esta es la primera vez que me ves asi! ¡Yo soy el tipo de la armadura!-

Los temores de Broly se confirmaron ya que ese tipo le había giñado el ojo, en momentos asi estar cerca de la gata violadora no era tan mala idea como ser víctima de un destino aun peor por ello el se mantuvo un poquito más cerca de ella el pobre castaño no sabía lo que se estaba metiendo pero una vez mas Leone se encargo de decirle antes de que Broly haya tenido que hacerlo

-El también es Gay-

Tatsumi se aparto y deshizo el agarre pero él no se quejo en lugar de ello solo siguió sonriendo mientras un rubor paso que hizo a los helarles la sangre

-¡Oi, Oi! Podría malinterpretarlo ¿Verdad?-

A los les volvió a dar un horrible escalofrío y lo peor es que él seguía sonriendo con esa cara tan insinuadora y Broly solo se puso más cerca de Leone…la esencia femenina puede curar ese tipo de males en cualquier circunstancia

Luego de ese momento de miedo el saiyan y el castaño siguieron a la rubia hacia una especie de lago y vieron que ahí…muy mal escondido si eso es lo que quiera hacer por cierto…estaba acostado un chico de pelo verde con una capa del mismo color unas gafas en la cabeza de color morado rojizo y parecía estar muy impaciente por algo hasta que Broly escucho porque y no pudo evitar tener una gota por ello

-Jejejejee~…ya casi es hora del baño de Leone-neesan… ¡Si puedo ver esos pechos entonces no tendré miedo de nada!-

Los 2 tenían una gota mientras veían como Leone se le acerco y cuando estuvo cerca a él se le helo la sangre cuando la escucho

-Entonces no te importe que te rompa el brazo ¿verdad?-

¡CRACK!

-¡GYAAAAAGH!-

Broly vio con una gota que se hacía más grande conforme veía al pobre peli verde sufrir a manos de la gata y Tatsumi solo veía con una gran cara de póker al ver esta gente tan rara pero el saiyan solo rio nerviosamente al ver que la Onee-san estaba traquendo el brazo del pobre

-Este idiota de aquí se llama Lubbock-

Ella solo le volvió a torcer el brazo mientras el volvió a gemir de dolor pero igual solo vieron pasivos al pobre

**Más tarde**

Tatsumi ya estaba cansado debido al hecho de todo lo que paso el dia de hoy, el sol ya se estaba poniendo y Broly empezó a tener hambre y solo vio como Tatsumi y Leone discutían pero en eso le llego un olor delicioso que le hizo agua la boca y la razón era que alguien estaba asando algo y fue cuando vieron que no muy a lo lejos estaba un linda chica que los 2 conocían muy bien era que chica que casi mata a Tatsumi o en el caso de Broly la chica que estaba jugando muy rudo con su amigo…raro. El caso es que desde que Broly vio el pájaro gigante ser cocinado dejo de escuchar lo que estaban hablando hasta que la chica dijo algo que le llamo la atención

-¿Ustedes ya se unieron a Night Raid?- pregunto con seriedad y Broly no estaba seguro a estas alturas no sabía del todo sobre que debía de hacer ni tampoco sabía si era buena idea convertirse en miembro de una banda infame…por lo general su padre era el que le decía que hacer que pensar cómo actuar y principalmente como matar pero el ya no estaba y el no recordaba nada de sus enseñanzas solo vagos recuerdos que no le dicen muchas cosas en realidad

-No…-

Tatsumi seguía con esa mirada tan dura pero Broly no podía culparlo despues de todo lo que paso pero las preocupaciones y puntos de vista y opiniones del saiyan murieron cuando la escucho decir algo que llamo su atención

-Entonces no te puedo dar de esta carne ya que no eres uno de nosotros-

Tatsumi tenía una gota pero esta se hizo aun mas grande cuando vio al saiyan babear y este ahora estaba en un profundo debate mental hasta que puso una cara seria pero sus ojos se convirtieron en carne

-Espera…dices que si soy parte de ustedes podre tener carne…-

Ella asintió con esa cara de póker pero obviamente decía "Te tengo" al parecer ella ya sabía lo fácil que era domar al saiyan cuando de comida se trata

-Entonces…me uniré a ustedes…je…jejeee~- el empezó a babear mientras ella le paso un poco de carne y este la devoro pero luego ataco a esa ave como un lobo voraz y empezó a zampárselo sin dejar nada hueso por hueso, Leone solo vitoreo mientras que Tatsumi se dio un face palm al ver a su amigo completamente dominado por la comida y suspiro al ver que era completamente imposible hacer algo cuando esta asi Akame por su lado solo vio un poco sorprendida al saiyan quien devoraba al animal completamente incluso entre los huesos como un depredador salvaje que ha estado en la intemperie y ha sobrevivido como un jefe…al menos asi es como ella lo ve, el resto solo lo ve como un glotón sin modales…pero es un saiyajin al fin y al cabo asi que él se pasa eso por el culo y prefiere hacer las cosas como su raza se le ha enseñado

-Dejando de lado al chico glotón…porque estás tan formal Akame ¿sucede algo?- pregunto y la peli negra solo seguía con esa cara inexpresiva solo se concentro en su comida o la que pueda salvar ya que Broly seguía comiendo casi hasta las últimas ya tenía esa ave gigante por la mitad!

-La jefa ya ha vuelto-

Broly dejo de masticar la pierna de pollo mientas veía con una gota algo que lo dejo anonadado Leone salió corriendo por alguna razón (el no presto atención a nada) y entonces una mano metálica con un cable de acero salió disparada y la agarro del cuello de su camisa mientras la arrastraba hacia el otro lado de la fogata, el saiyan curioso fue a ver y se topo con algo que casi le quita la carne que tenía en la boca, una mujer albina con un parche negro en la cara unas ropas de cuero negras y una mano robótica estaba sentada ahí y Tatsumi se la quedo viendo también pero saiyan se quedo un poco sorprendido al ver que ella tenía un poder de pelea bastante interesante aun si no está a su altura seguía sorprendido de que los seres humanos en este lugar tenga tengan este tipo de energía pero aun asi la pregunta era lo que hizo la escena

-Oigan… ¿Quién es la tuerta sexy?- hubo un helado silencio, Leone tenía una cara de ¡¿Qué mierda has hecho?! …e incluso Akame dejo la cara de póker a la del shock al ver como él había insultado a la líder de un grupo de asesinos Tatsumi solo tenía una gota y una expresión de shock al ver la poca falta de respeto y sentido común de su amigo cuando no hay peligro porque cuando todo está bien llega a ser demasiado relajado infantil y a veces impulsivo sobretodo con la comida pero al parecer también le da por decir lo que piensa en vez de solo callarse pero Tatsumi se quedo completamente helado al sentir un aura asesina que venía de la jefa y el prefirió apartarse mientras Broly solo seguía comiendo su carne como si lo que dijo no fue la gran cosa

-¿Qué…? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?-

Yo les diré que si tiene en la cara…un puñetazo de puro hierro para el que no estaba preparado y tampoco tenía sus defensas puestas y Broly termino volando por los aires gracias a la furia de una mujer muy, muy pero muy enojada y algo sonrojada por la vergüenza…nadie! …absolutamente NADIE! …la llama tuerta y queda ileso por ello…Broly termino cayendo al piso haciendo un gran cráter haciendo que los presentes tengan una enorme gota al ver la rabia de la mujer albina…luego vieron que Broly se levanto de los escombros completamente confundido

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy yo?-

La gota se hizo más grande

-¡GYYYAAAAA! ¡VOLVIO A PERDER LA MEMORIAAAA!- el castaño grito pero entonces una enorme piedra que había ido con Broly cuando lo lanzaron el cayo en la cabeza y la roca se partió en cientos de pedazos haciendo al saiyan caer inconsciente mientras piernas de pollo azadas orbitaban alrededor de su cabeza mientras sus ojos parecían remolinos

-C-Cuanta carneeee~…gaku-

El cayó completamente dormido

-¡BAKA YARO!-

Fue lo único que dijo la albina con un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas y simplemente les dio la espalda mientras se elevaba su capa

-¡Quiero oír los detalles de su operación y sobre estos 2 en especial sobre ese idiota cabeza dura!-

Ella simplemente se fue con la cara cada vez mas roja al ver que lo que el saiyan le dijo se le quedo plasmada en la cabeza y eso será durante un largo periodo de tiempo

-"Quien se cree ese idiota…llamándome…sexy"- el sonrojo se hizo más pronunciado al ver que la razón por la que se enojo no fue realmente porque la llamo tuerta si no lo otro, haa~ este chico, algo me dice que sin importar como el pobre va a tener muchos problemas con las mujeres a partir de ahora

**A la mañana siguiente**

Broly había despertado con un fuerte chichón en la cabeza cortesía de cierta albina con un brazo de acero el solo se levanto lentamente mientras bostezaba con pereza y empezó a caminar a la sala de reuniones que le había indicado Leone ya que al parecer la jefa se había enterado de su poder y quería escuchar su historia pero él no estaba seguro de cuánto podría decirle ya que apenas puede recordar un poco de su pasado el suspiro y simplemente espero por ver como la cosa resulta, en momentos asi prefiere estar un rato solo y pensar bien las cosas…o destruir algo para tratar de relajarse asi cuando estuvo cerca de una ventana…vio que a lo lejos había una enorme montaña…el bostezo y cargo una esfera de energía concentrada y a arrojo asi haya

¡BOOM!

Lo que una vez fue un enorme montículo de tierra y vegetación ahora solo era un cráter árido y el responsable solo se estiro y bostezo de nuevo con pereza mientras caminaba hacia la sala de reuniones que su nakama le había designado y este con toda la pereza del mundo tuvo que ir ya que se levanto temprano y eso lo odia cualquiera. Cuando llego los vio a todos riéndose por algo y él se sintió confundido pero al parecer se reían de su amigo por algo pero de todas maneras se cayó y siguió caminando hasta que los demás sintieron que estaba aquí, bueno la albina lo seguía viendo molesta pero el solo suspiro

-Ohayō…como están chicos- todos vieron al saiyan completamente lleno de pereza y sueño y les salió una pequeña gota por ello, despues de que Leone les contara lo que paso anoche con la jefa pensaron que Broly realmente tenia cojones como para haber hecho eso…o simplemente era un idiota, prefirieron pensar las 2 cosas, la albina tenía un ligero sonrojo al recordar lo de ayer pero igual lo puso de lado para ponerse serios

-Bien Broly, ya que Tatsumi se decidió a unirse y ahora que tú también lo has decidió he tenido la curiosidad de saber ¿Qué eres? Despues de todo no cualquiera puede borrar a la nada una mansión entera- todos estaban serios por ello y Broly también estaba igual Tatsumi ya sabía algunas cosas sobre el ya que se las dijo por accidente…pero son detalles

-Prometen guardar esto…si se sabe podría ser malo para mí- dijo el saiyan con seriedad y los demás solo dieron unas sonrisas confiadas

-Tranquilo…tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros, lo que entra aquí no saldrá- Broly puso un pequeña sonrisa y se preparo para lo que iba a decir

-Bien…yo no soy de este mundo. Yo soy un alíen de una raza guerrera de gran poder llamada los saiyajin…pero la verdad no puedo decir mucho ya que…por alguna razón cada vez que trato de recordar mas mi cabeza duele demasiado, lo único que sé es que mi planeta fue destruido por un meteorito…es todo-

La sala se lleno de un profundo silencio mientras que los presentes procesaban esa información bueno al menos los asesinos ya que Tatsumi ya sabía sobre su amigo pero igualmente debía decir que seguía sin creer que los aliens existen, siempre pensó que no había algo más que estrellas en el cielo pero saber que hay otros seres vivían en el universo a parte de ellos era algo que le sorprendió mucho y Broly era la prueba de que había otras formas de vida a parte de ellos pero él le creyó a Broly porque él vio cuando él se estrello en su nave en la tierra por ello no sospecho de que le mentía pero ahora era diferente, ahora debía de ver la manera de que ellos le crean

-Dices que eres un alienígena de una raza de guerreros llama los saiyajin…- repitió la albina como si le estuvieran tomando el pelo con una broma pesada al igual que los demás presentes y Broly frunció el seño por un momento al ver que al parecer ellos no le creían pero aun el asintió a la albina que seguía con el seño fruncido

-¿Puedes probarlo…señor"alien"?-

El saiyan frunció el seño pero aun asi debía buscar la manera de que le creen…hasta que una idea le vino en mente. Todos los presentes vieron algo es sus cintura se empezó a mover…al principio todos creían que era un cinturón de piel…pero no fue asi esa cosa se desenvolvió y todos vieron completamente sorprendidos de esa cosa que se ondulaba y movia…era una cola, una cola de mono y no parecía un truco ni tampoco se veía falsa se movia

-Esto es prueba de que digo la verdad ¿La cola es un patrón característico de mi raza ya que al ver la luna llena…nos transformamos en nuestra verdadera forma que es un Ozaru gigante- bueno eso explica porque la noche que los trajeron el saiyan hacia lo posible por no ver directo a la luna llena e incluso consiguió una capucha para asi no tener que mirar y solo se centro en ir con ellos a la base y no mirar al cielo…lo que significa que decía la verdad

-Bueno…supongo que eso es suficiente para mí, perdona por dudar de ello-

El solo se rasco la mejilla haciendo esa característica sonrisa

-Bueno supongo que era de esperar no cualquiera creería que realmente existen alienígenas jejejejeje…eso es natural la verdad-

Todos suspiraron al ver la actitud de su compañero e incluso Tatsumi estaba igual ya que desde el principio tampoco le creyó del todo

-Bien ahora…estas son las ultimas 2 preguntas… primero ¿Cómo logras borrar toda una mansión con un solo ataque? …segundo ¿Tienes alguna otra cosa más que sepas de ti o de tu raza que pueda ser importante saber en un futuro?- Broly tuvo una sonrisa que no causo mucha confianza en los presentes, incluso Tatsumi por un momento te aparto de él…pero entonces…el lugar se tiño de un color verde y este concentro en la mano del saiyan y para sorpresa de todos una esfera del mismo color apareció en la palma de sus manos y la sonrisa de gato que tenía solo decía que tenía algo malo en mente

-Esto es una esfera de energía…pero está concentrada aun si el tamaño es engañoso la cantidad de energía que tiene es la misma que use para volar esa mansión en pedazos…pero este ataque es uno simple mi ataque principal se llama Eraser Cannon y el más poderoso que tengo se llama Omega Blaster. Estos ataques son capaces de borrar pises y ciudades estará y convertirlas en cráteres áridos- explico dejando un poco en shock a los presentes, al escuchar que es capaz de hacer tal cosa, estamos hablando de ciudades y países enteros! …que clase de monstruos son los saiyajin! …más importante… ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo es Broly?!

Pero lo que vino despues de algo de infarto, Broly dejo caer la esfera al piso y todos casi entraron en pánico y cuando hizo contacto con el piso todos se cubrieron esperando una posible muerte inminente, esperaron incluso con los ojos cerrados…pero, no sintieron…nada? Acaso murieron y ahora estaban en el infierno sus preocupaciones se disolvieron cuando escucharon la risa burlona del saiyan sin parar, ellos abrieron los ojos para que él se sujetaba el estomago sin dejar de reírse

-¡JAAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡GAAAJAJAJAAA! ¡N-NO PUEDO CREELO HAHAHAHAHA…NO PUEDO CREER QUE CAYERON AJAJAJAJAA!- a todos les salió una enorme vena y una gota en la nuca igual de grandes al ver como cai vieron toda su vida delante de sus ojos al imaginarse esa cosa explotando por competo el saiyan se limpio una lagrimas mientras trataba de aguantarse la risa

-¡T-Tatsumi…jajaja…puedes creerlo!-

…

-¿Eh? ¿Tatsumi?-

…

El saiyan se volteo para ver a su amigo…desmayado?! Y con espuma en la boca!

-¡¿EEEEEK?! ¡TATSUMIII!-

Todos tenían una gota al ver como el saiyan agarro a su amigo de los hombros que murmuraba algo de que se encontrara con sus amigos muy pronto… ¡Pero si están vivos! Broly empezó a darle cachetadas para que despierte haciendo que la gota de los asesinos se hiciera aun más grande

-¡OKITE! ¡OKITE! ¡TATSUMI!- Broly empezó a darle más fuerte y sus mejillas se hicieron rojas y la espuma en su boca se fue pero él seguía k.o y el saiyan lo seguía abofeteando hasta que este despertó

(Okite: Levantate)

-¡CHICOS ESTAN VIVOS! … ¿O estamos muertos?- todos tenían una gota y el saiyan suspiro de alivio hasta que recibió un fuerte cocacho en la cabecea por parte del castaño que tenía una vena al haber hecho esa broma de infarto…por un momento pensó que morirían

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Casi me da un infarto, Baka!-

-¡Gomen, gomen! No pude evitarlo…no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad- el se reia nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza pero lo que dijo hizo que a los asesino les saliera una gota más grande y una vena

-"¡El maldito ya lo tenía planeado!"-

Pensaron los presentes al ver como él se cantoneaba al ver que su broma tenía el efecto deseado el solo se levanto y agarro la esfera de energía mientras volvía a sonreír y eso solo les hizo pensar que el tenia algo mas en mente

-Esta cosa no explotara a menos que yo lo haga tengo mucho control sobre mi energía por ello no exploto pero aun asi…tengo que arrojar esto en algún lado pera que vean de lo que hablo-

Ellos asintieron y decidieron ir a fuera para ver que es capaz su nuevo compañero

**A las afuera de la base**

Todos estaba presentes mientras Broly sostenía la esfera de energía en su mano con una gran sonrisa, el levanto el dedo señalando a una pequeña montaña a lo lejos, todos vieron como el adopto una posición algo curiosa como de un…pitcher? El solo siguió sonriendo y lanzo el proyectil verde a toda velocidad hacia el montículo de tierra y cuando impacto lo que vino fue algo que realmente si los dejo sorprendidos

¡BOOOOM!

Un cúpula de color verde en forma de explosión cubrió por completo la montaña todos vieron en shock como toda la montaña se convirtió en un cráter árido del que no quedo absolutamente nada realmente era algo completamente irreal y Broly solo sonrió con sapiencia al ver que los había impresionado y este inflo el pecho completamente presumiendo a su amigo castaño al que le salió un vena por portarse tan presumido…los asesinos realmente estaban impresionado con un poder como realmente serian capaces de incluso invadir el palacio del Imperio sin temor a lo que se encuentre dentro sabiendo que pueden contar con un poder tan monstruoso como ese…pero tampoco iban a utilizar a su nuevo nakama como un arma eso solo los convertiría en algo igual a lo que quieren destruir

Leone solo fue y empezó a palmear la espalda del saiyan para luego agarrarlo en una llave del cuello que hizo que su cara se hundiera un poco en esos tanques de leche

-¡Bien, bien! ¡Eso fue genial Broly!- el saiyan estaba completamente rojo al sentir esas cosas tan cerca de su cara y por alguna razón cierta pelirosada veía algo envidiosa como él se embobaba tan fácilmente por algo como eso, ella solo aparto la mirada molesta ya que no quería seguir mirando

-"¡Hump…baka!"- pensó molesta al ver como ese pervertido solo disfrutaba de ese tipo de cosas ella sin embargo miro sus pechos con desdén de eran grandes lo eran tampoco era una tabla…pero no podría competir con las sandias de esa gata ladrona

Broly no podía pensar mucho ya que estas pechos le estaban nublando la mente…sus hormonas de adolecente se mesclaron con su instinto saiyajin y en estos momento solo quería agarrar a esta gata y llevársela a un lugar vacio en el bosque para poder copular sin cesar una de otra vez y ahora que piensa en ello, el es el ultimo saiyajin de su raza ya que los demás fueron exterminados en la destrucción del planeta vegeta por tanto era su deber preservar su raza, siendo este el único saiyajin de sangre pura en el universo…la sola idea le hizo poner aun mas rojo mientras le salió un poco de vapor de la cabeza haciendo que la gata se riera por su reacción

**Más tarde esa noche**

El castaño lloraba internamente mientras cocinaba para sus compañero en especial para el glotón de su amigo que seguía pidiendo platos sin para, los demás asesinos tenían una gota al ver como comía y comía y no engordaba ni pareciera que masticaba solo seguía comiendo mientras los platos se convirtieron en montañas y él seguía comiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello

-¡Otro por favor!- grito aun con la boca llena mientas el castaño lloraba al tener que preparar mas y mas para el tanque sin fondo que es su amigo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le toco a él tener que hacer la comida hoy? ¡¿Por qué?!

-Vaya… ¿t-tu raza tiende a comer tanto?- pregunto Mein al ver como el simplemente ya llevaba alrededor de unos 78 platos!

Broly solo se encogió de hombros mientras se zampo unos fideos

-Mi raza tiene un metabolismo mas desarrollado que el de los humanos nosotros comemos una veces más que los humanos durante cada comida si comiéramos de la misma manera que ustedes lo más seguro es que termináramos muriendo de hambre- ellos tenían una gota al ver como devoro una pierna de pollo de un bocado dejando únicamente el hueso. El apetito saiyajin es una de las cosas más aterradoras que puedes encontrar…especialmente si eres una esposa y tengas que ver la manera de satisfacerlo sin tener que ir al super a cada dia ya que las provisiones se terminan de un dia para otro en tratar de alimentar el apetito de un saiyajin

**Unos momentos más tarde de tortura para Tatsumi en la cocina y un Broly hambriento**

El saiyan por fin estaba satisfecho y la mitad de las provisiones se habían ido en la comida y los asesinos tenían una gota al ver que tendrán que ver la forma de conseguir más suministros de lo contrario ellos podrían terminar por morir de hambre, luego de que Broly terminara su comida vieron como los demás asesinos aparte de Leone y Akame se fueron a una misión de improvisto pero al parecer el tampoco iba a estar tan desocupado…ya que al parecer Leone había aceptado una petición para un asesinato

-"Bien…veamos de que están hecho estos malditos"- pensó el saiyan mientras la conversación se manifestó y ellos estaban listos y Broly estaba un poco emocionado al ver su primera misión

**Esa noche**

Broly POV

Al parecer finalmente estoy en mi primera misión y mentiría si dijera que no estoy emocionado, me pregunto si ese tipo Ogre es tan fuerte como dice Leone-san el solo pensarlo me pone inquieto mi sangre hierve al pensar que podría tener un oponente fuerte ya que no he peleado en mucho, mucho tiempo…pero aun asi que me hayan puesto de vigía hace que la emoción se nuble un poco…y tenía un gota en por ello, según el plan Tatsumi y yo nos encargaremos de eliminar a este tal Ogre que era un capitán de la armada Imperial, este bastardo se encargaba de imponer los crímenes de su socio Gamal a gente inocente aceptando sus sobornos. Leone-san y Akame-chan se encargaran del parasito de Gamal mientras nosotros terminamos con el otro bastardo, espero que sea un reto. Tatsumi lo atraerá hacia un callejón mientras yo observo en caso de que algo salga mal

Y hablando del diablo pude ver a mi amigo con la capucha blanca mientras otro hombre muy grande y fuerte le seguía…ese debe de ser Ogre me limite a observar y reducir mi energía en caso de que trate de detectarme. Hasta iba bien…hasta que vi como la seriedad del asunto murió al ver a Tatsumi poner en forma de clemencia rogándole que lo deje entrar a la armada y tenía una gota por ello mientras me di una palmada en la frente pero luego volvió a ponerse serio vi como Ogre le dio la espalda mientras que Tatsumi empezó a desenvainar su espada y lo que vi me sorprendió en un solo segundo Ogre estaba con una gran cortada en el abdomen mientras la sangre pinto el piso y la espada de Tatsumi…debo admitir que era muy veloz pero no como yo pero viniendo de un ser humano es algo impresionante…pero, algo no anda bien…espera… ¡No!

_Punto de vista de nadie_

-¡Lo logre!-

Tatsumi empezó a reir al ver que su primer contrato se hizo con gran facilidad, solo espero que las chics hayan tenido éxito en su trabajo también y pero aun asi debía de presentar su informe pero antes de que pudiera si quiera darse cuenta una gigantesca sobra se cernía a su espalda y cuando este se volteo para tratar de bloquear la espada de Ogre una poderosa patada lo mando directo hacia el muro de una pared incrustándolo en ella

-¡Broly!-

El saiyan sonreía con confianza al ver que llego a tiempo el se puso al lado de Tatsumi mientras levanto el pulgar con la misma sonrisa Son que uso desde que llego pero sus celebración no duro pues Ogre había regresado he intento cortar a Broly pero este solo despareció

-"¡Que mierda! ¡Este es incluso más rapido que el otro Gaki!"- su línea de pensamiento fue cortada al sentir como algo lo agarro de la cabeza lo clavo directo en el piso rompiendo la roca de la que estaba hecha pero eso no fue todo sintió como un puñetazo muy fuerte fue impactado en su espalda y sentía como todas sus vertebras se rompían una por una con cada puñetazo que recibía, Broly seguía con su combo mientras empezó a aplicar más fuerza. Este hombre culpo a gente inocente por aceptar el oro de una vil alimaña que no merecía vivir en este mundo y ahora le toca a él sentir castigo divino de sus actos de la forma más violenta que existe. A la manera de Broly. El saiyan levanto al monstruo por la cabeza mientras este escupía toneladas de sangre pero a él le dio igual

-¡Tu…maldito! ¡Ustedes…son de esa organización llamada Night Raid! ¡¿VERDAD?! ¡Basura como ustedes que se oponen a la autoridad! ¡Debí de haberme encargado de ustedes desde el principio…GAAAAH!- el grito de dolor al como Broly estrello su cabeza contra el piso con fuerza destrozando la piedra por completo pero entonces el agarro sus brazos y puso su pie sobre su espalda mientras ponía presión y los empezó a jalar con fuerza pero lentamente

-La basura como tú siempre seguirá siendo basura…no importa que cobertura tenga o que es lo que lleva dentro…sigue siendo basura y la basura debe de ser deshecha y eso es justo lo que voy a hacer contigo…inmundo insecto… ¿Autoridad dices? ¡Pff no me hagas reir un ser como tú no puede ni siquiera considerarse una autoridad! …las personas como tu deben estar 5 metros bajo tierra en un ataúd lleno de gusanos para que te hagan compañía- Tatsumi estaba completamente sorprendió…es como si Broly hubiera cambiado completamente paso de ser una persona inocente a un completo sádico con una mirada fría y asesina…era como una especie de…

-Doble personalidad…- el castaño vio como él se había cansado de ver a Ogre y de un solo tirón…le arranco los brazos mientras la sangre y los gritos de agonía llenaban por completo el lugar y el castaño no puso objeción ya que esto era lo correcto, ese hombre mato a gente inocente por dinero, aquí no lugar para la misericordia

-¡TATSUMI!-

El castaño vio como Broly agarro a Ogre y lo tiro hacia él, Tatsumi se alarmo por un momento pero lo que hizo en ese momento fue solo por instinto puro, el saco su espada y de un solo tajo partió a Ogre por la mitad pero eso no acaba ahí, el castaño vio como 2 esfera de energía volaron hacia las 2 mitades y cuando impactaron hubo una pequeña explosión que borro por completo a las 2 mitades del bastardo a la nada el vio impresionado y sintió una mano en su hombro el levanto la mirada y vio al saiyan de nuevo con esa sonrisa inocente y estaba confundido pero igual el también sonrió al ver que estaba hecho

-¡Yosha! ¡Volvamos a la base que tengo hambre!-

El castaño tenía una gota al ver a su amigo de nuevo a su vieja forma de ser pero igual ¿Qué se le va a hacer? El solo suspiro y lo siguió para reportar su informe a la base y dejar impresionada a cierta peli negra que lo menos precio

**Esa noche de vuelta a la base**

Broly estaba parado frente a su jefa mientras Tatsumi mostraba una sonrisa confiada al ver que estaban ilesos y cumplieron su misión sin ningún problema aunque Broly más estaba emocionado por tener algo de comida…a pesar de haberse zampado ya casi todas las reservas de la base pero esos son solo detalles, el apetito saiyajin es algo de temer…y mucho

El caso es que Tatsumi empezó a presumir a Akame sobre su primera misión exitosa pero esta hizo algo que el saiyan no espero ella le quito la camisa y el dejo escapar un grito muy poco varonil que hizo Broly estallar de carcajadas y más aun cuando vio como también le terminaron por quitar los pantalones

-Leone…podría encargarte tu-

Broly no pudo detener su risa cuando vio como a él también le quitaron los pantalones pero el único problema es que…el no traía ropa interior…todas se sonrojaron excepto Akame que seguía con la cara de póker Leone le salió un chorro de sangre de la nariz y la albina aparto la mirada completamente roja al ver como su miembro colgaba y Tatsumi…bueno, el solo tenia se sentida envidioso y algo celoso al sentirse… "Opacado" en cuanto a hombría se refiere. ¡Sip! Solo un dia mas para este saiyajin demente con un toque de FanService para las mujeres del grupo del Night Raid…bueno…las presentes

La albina trato de poner cara seria al ver que Broly se puso sus pantalones de nuevo mientras uso su cola como cinturón en caso de que algo vuelva a pasar, aunque es posible que Leone no vuelva a apartar la mirada de su "Nueva Presa" por asi decirlo

-¡A-Ahora que ya todo está bien! Quiero que sepan que entrenaran con Mein la siguiente ronda espero que estén listos- ella aparto la mirada del saiyan por completo mientras el rubor se hacía aun más presente pero decidió ignorarlo, al me dice que cierta albina y cierta rubia no podrán dormir esta noche pensando en lo que acaban de presenciar esta noche. Y Broly solo pudo llorar cómicamente al ver como su problema con las mujeres se está empezando a manifestar cada vez más fuerte que antes…maldito suertudo de mierda

El solo pudo suspirar mientras debía cuidarse esta noche de una posible violación…y la verdad no sabe de cual será pero o si serán 2…pero aun asi estará atento

-"Porque tengo que tener este tipo de suerte…nunca la pedí… ¿O sí?"- pensó con una gota al ver como a la rubia le brillaron los ojos mientras un aura pervertida la envolvía. Nadie sabe porque los problemas con las mujeres mi buen amigo pero si se una cosa que te pasara si no te cuidas…

¡IT'S RAPE TIME! =3

**FIN**

**Continuara**

**Hola gente bonita aquí les habla el señor Inferno999! Que les entrega otro cap de esta saga reciente que espero realmente estén disfrutando y quiero que sepan algo ¡Este fic no lleva ni 3 días y ya he conseguido más de 10 review en un solo capitulo eso mis amigo para mí es un gran logro lo que significa que cada vez me estoy haciendo más reconocido en esta página como escritor español que soy pero me gustaría hacer una pregunta todos ustedes! ¿Creen que Broly deba de usar un arma? ¿Cómo un espada? ¿O algo más? ¿O prefieren que solo use los puños como un hulk? **

**No lo sé díganmelo en los reviews en caso de que les parezca una buena idea si no lo dejara como esta…también quiero saber si les gusto la troleada que Broly les hizo con eso de dejar caer una de sus bombas atómicas por accidente porque cuando me lo imagine no deje de reírme en un buen rato…como sea no olvide dejar un Review ya que para mí son muy importante, si esta es la primera vez que ves una de mis historias no olvides seguirme y si deseas pues agregar esta historias a tus favoritos, lo agradecería de gran corazón…bueno muchas gracias nos vemos**

**PS: La siguiente historias en ser actualizada sera "Highschool DxD: Second Son"...AL FIN!**

**Mata ne! ^w^**


	3. Las Dos caras de la misma moneda

**HOLA A TODOS MI PUBLICO QUERIDO Y CONOCEDOR! Aquí le habla su amigable vecino el Inferno999 quien una vez mas les ha traido otro cap de uno de sus fics que se popularizo bastante rapido la verdad y espero que disfruten de esta cap tanto como yo disfrute haciendo XD :3 como siempre espero gosen de este cap hasta el siguiente, por cierto les deje una nota importante al final y quiero que la lean si no les molesta…bueno sin mas**

**No poseo nada…cada uno pertenecen a sus respectivos mangakas y productoras de adaptación anime(si conozco a Toei Animation, pero no se quien promociona al otro)**

**COMO SEA…**

**¡ACCION!**

Las aventuras del Guerrero Legendario

Capitulo 3: Las 2 Caras de la misma moneda

**Ubicación: Bosque, fuera de la Base de Night Raid**

Los fuertes pasos se oían resonar a través del bosque, pasos fuertes y en gran medida y eso se debía a que los asesinos se habían dispersado por una situación crítica. La base estaba siendo atacada por un grupo de sicarios que fueron enviados para matarlos y cobrar una gran recompensa…pero ellos jamás tomaron en cuenta dos cosas. Uno, los asesinos que tenían que matar estaban mucho mas entrenados y poseían Teigus de gran poder y Segundo y lo más importante…era que entre ellos había un guerrero que estaba "sobre emocionado" al poder tener algo de "diversión" en una pelea con algún oponente que valiera la pena. Es una pena que para ellos Broly no haya perdido del todo su sadismo…al menos cuando tiene que pelear porque cuando esta con sus amigos parece un niño que no mataría ni una mosca…en serio que da un poco de pena lo que les espera a esos pobre bastardos

**En medio del Bosque**

El saiyan se encontraba caminando despreocupadamente por el bosque con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza mientras silbaba, no sentía ninguna energía cercana a menos que ellos sepan ocultarla, él y los demás se separaron para agarras más terreno pero igual solo decidió disfrutar mientras esperara a que alguno de ellos hiciera el primer movimiento, ya que justo ahora, pudo sentir como la energía que tenían camuflada había vuelto a ascender lo que lo hizo poner una pequeña sonrisa…digamos, no muy inocente. Un grupo de 3 bandidos había aparecido frente a él, cada uno portando un arma corto punzante, el de la izquierda tenía una Katana y un arma de fuego enfundada, el de la derecha traía un cuchillo de caza y una guadaña compacta atada a una cadena, finalmente el de en medio tenían 2 espadas gemelas. Los 3 bandidos lo vieron con unas sonrisas arrogante y el autentico deseo de matar

-Parece que nos topamos con uno grande, eh Muyo- le hablo a su compañero el de en medio y este solo sonrió mientras lamio su Katana con la más sana intención de matarlo, ¡Vaya unos idiotas!

-Asi parece, esa información que nos dieron era realmente autentica… ¡Ahora solo debemos de terminar el trabajo! ¡Hyahahahahaha!- los 3 reían estrepitosamente como si no hubiera un mañana pero el pelinegro poco les prestó atención en lugar de eso solo se rio entre dientes mientras empezó a caminar directo hacia ellos con una sonrisa algo aterradora

-Eligieron un mal dia para atacar mi hogar…shitai-san- ellos dejaron de reir mientras preparaban sus armas pero en ese momento, el pelinegro desapareció en segundos haciendo que ellos se alertaran completamente asustados

(Shitai: Cadáver…jejeje, típico de Broly)

-Estoy aquí- el de en medio se dio la vuelta solo para presenciar con horror como el saiyan le dio un golpe de lleno directo en el rostro que termino por desfigurarlo mientras la sangre y los resto de dientes salieron en un solo y poderoso impacto que lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros, los otros reaccionaron a tiempo y se apartaron completamente atemorizados al ver como ese maniaco se reia mientras su puño estaba cubierto de sangre, este dirigió su mirada psicópata hacia el asesino con la Katana quien tembló al ver esa sonrisa retorcida y luego lo señalo con su dedo que aun tenia la sangre de su compañero

**-Tú sigues-**

El tembló de terror al ver que Broly desapareció de nuevo y este apareció justo frente a él y cuando trato de atacar el saiyan rompió su Katana solo con agitar su mano un poco asiendo que el asesino cayera sobre su trasero al ver que solo quedaba el mango de su Katana, pero su mirada cayo cuando fue levantado del cuello para ver que Broly ahora estaba cargando un ataque en su mano, todo se tiño de color verde y se concentro y compacto en la mano del saiyan mientras empezó a brillar con la esfera de energía verde. Broly sonrió de nuevo al saber que era lo que iba a hacer, él le dio un golpe al asesino directo en el estomago mientras libero la bola de energía en su interior y este grito de dolor lo cual solo hacía que la sonrisa del saiyan se ensanchara, este arrojo su cuerpo al cielo y la energía se empezó a abrir paso a través de sus intestinos hasta que la esfera alcanzo su límite…al igual que una granada

-¡GRRRRAAAAAAAAAGHH!-

**¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

El mercenario grito hasta que su cuerpo exploto por completo y el aire se torno rojo por un momento debido a la sangre y los resto que parecían caer como si fueran un polvo de color rojo y rosado, el ultimo asesino miraba con los ojos ensanchados y llenos de miedo al ver como sus compañero fueron completamente destrozados en cuestión de segundos pero lo que más le helo la sangre fue escuchar las pisadas que venían hacia él, este miro hacia detrás para ver al saiyan caminar hacia a él con una expresión psicópata. Pareciera que únicamente cuando hay que pelar y se trata de gente mala, es cuando la psique de Broly deja que cierta parte de su Yo pasado tomo el control por un breve momento, al parecer su seudo personalidad de Goku aun tiene problemas para hacerse con el control de su corrompida mente. Volviendo al infortunio caso del mercenario, este aun no quería morir asi que saco la solución más apta para la situación…saco su arma y le apunto con ella… ¿Es enserio?

-¡A…A-Ale jate! ¡Aléjate o disparo! ¡ALEJATEEE!-

**¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!**

El mercenario cerró los ojos por un momento mientras empezó a dispara esperando haberle acertado, su cuerpo temblaba completamente lleno de pavor y temor, temía que si abría los ojos ese monstro estaría parado justo frente a él, temía que lo matara aun peor que a sus compañero…pero lo que más temía era que si él iba a tratar de torturarlo o algo peor pero cuando no escucho nada, abrió los ojos para ver…nada. No había nada ni nadie alrededor y se puso de pie aun temblando ya que aun estaba alerta, siguió mirando hasta que pudo relajarse y suspiro, pero cuando intento dar un paso…una fría sensación se puso en su espalda era como una palma de una mano puesta tras su espalda él en seguía volvió a tener esa expresión de terror absoluto sin pensar voltear a temor de lo que sea que este atrás sea lo que está pensando que es…pero aun asi se volteo, quizá por miedo, quizá por idiotez o solo por comprobar si sus miedos eran ciertos…y lo eran

**-¡Sayonara!-**la mano del saiyan brillo de color verde y esa luz fue lo último que vio el mercenario antes de que la ráfaga de poder desintegrara su cuerpo a la nada consumiéndolo por completo pero lo raro fue que en ese mismo momento fue como si un tic nervioso hubiera temblado en Broly y este pasara de tener una expresión demente a una de confusión y anonadado, el solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a su sonrisa de siempre y se adentro al bosque de nuevo para ver si sus amigos ya había terminado de "regañar" a "las personas malas" como él decía ya que ahora volvió a tener esa mentalidad inocente…esto se está volviendo un poco bizarro

**Con Mein y Schere**

La pelirosada se encontraba recostada en la hierba de una colina mientras apuntaba con su arma, su Pumpkin y también llevaba un aparato muy peculiar puesto en su ojo…demasiado parecido a los artefactos que cierta raza de guerreros usa para detectar el nivel de poder de sus enemigos, muy peculiar…quizá solo coincidencia ¿Cierto? Bueno el caso es que ella tenía en la mira a uno de los bandidos pero en el momento en el que iba a disparar una sombra se cernió detrás de ella, pero aun asi, ella sonrió

**¡SLASH!**

El bandido que estaba a punto de atacar fue brutalmente cortado en 2 mitades por las gigantes tijeras de la peli morada y esta solo tenía una mirada indiferente y fría al ver como las mitades cayeron al suelo chorreándolo de sangre

-Discúlpeme- dijo fríamente mientras azoto sus tijeras en el suelo para limpiarla de la sangre de su enemigo

-¡Gracias Schere con este nivel de riesgo ahora puedo tener un disparo certero de ese bastardo!- ella esbozo una arrogante sonrisa mientras cargo su arma pero en ese momento la peli morada dijo algo que mato sus ánimos

-Los siento Mein, pero parece que Broly-kun se te adelanto- dijo con su típica sonrisa amable y en ese momento la pettanko (claro a ella le salió un gran vena por ello, pero a nadie le importa) la pettanko había cogido su rastreador…! ¡Eh! ¡Quiero decir! Su apuntador de largo alcance para ver que era cierto, el saiyan sostenía al bandido desde el cuello mientas los suspendió en el aire, parecía decir algo pero no lo escucho aunque sea lo que sea debía de ser algo realmente horrible como para que ese tipo se haya orinado encima, en ese momento su vista se amplió un poco al ver como lo arrojo hacia el cielo mientras cargada una esfera de energía en la palma de su mano…el arrojo la esfera y lo que vino despues ya fue muy obvio

**¡BOOOOOM!**

La explosión borro todo por completo, no quedo absolutamente nada de aquel bandido excepto por que el aire se torno rojo por un momento debido a la sangre y los restos pero lo que le sorprendió mas fue ver al saiyan caminar tranquilamente como si estuviera paseando en el bosque como una caperucita rojo o algo por el estilo, la pelirosada estaba empezando a cuestionar que tan zafado de la cabeza puede estar el saiyan pero prefirió no pensar en ello

-Fufufu, parece que Broly-kun quiere competir con tu Pumpkin - eso fue como una daga que atravesó el orgullo de la pelirosada en ese momento pero ella solo tenía una marca en la frente mientras trato de hacer como que eso no fue nada solo para tratar de mantener la compostura, ella solo se dirigió a su amiga con una sonrisa irritada pero aun asi se mantuvo confiada

-¡S-Si guerra quiere! ¡Entonces la tendrá! ¡Quien se cree que es ese maldito mono sin cerebro! ¡La próxima le mostrare el verdadero poder de mi Teigu Pumpkin!- Schere solo vio sonriente como su amiga pareciera haber perdido los estribos y empezó a reir como si se le hubiese encendido un interruptor pero aun asi solo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras decía "Ya, ya eso es" como para consolarla y esta se dirigió a ella con rabia y que no la tratara como si estuviera loca cuando señalo que el único loco era

-¡Es ese maldito simio sin cerebro!- grito sonrojada del coraje y un poco de envidia mientras se fue de la montaña echando humos y Schere solo vio con un par de gotas como su amiga termino por perder los estribos asi de fácil y todo era culpa de cierto saiyajin demente

**Con Tatsumi y Braht**

El castaño había dado un corte profundo en uno de los bandidos mientras su 'Aniki' esta con su armadura pero los bandidos lo empezaron a rodear creando un circulo mientras levantaban polvo pero a él le importo menos hasta que todos juntos se lanzaron hacia él en un ataque en conjunto, a Braht le brillaron los ojos de esclerótica amarilla de la armadura por un momento mientras uso su lanza y la empezó a dirigir hacia todo lados en un ataque en forma de vórtice, la lanza había desmembrado todo lo que estuvo cerca, matando a todos los bandidos con un solo y certero ataque sin ningún problema

-¡I-Increible!- admiro el castaño al ver el poder que poseía su compañero mientras la sangre de los mercenarios caía como la lluvia sobre su armadura manchándola por completo pero eso fue más impresionante que perturbador, Tatsumi está realmente sorprendido por lo que Night Raid era capaz de hacer y él sabe que desde ahora tendrá que trabajar para ser tan buen como ellos, sobretodo estar al nivel de Broly ya que sabía DEMASIADO bien que tratar de estar a su nivel será un verdadero reto

-Bien, sobreviviste Tatsumi- alago el pelinegro mientras que Tatsumi vio como sus demás compañero habían aparecido ya que al parecer ellos ya habían exterminado a todos los demás bandidos que sobraban pero algo atrajo su atención y es que al parecer no estaban todos, se dio cuenta de que aun faltaba su amigo el saiyan y eso también lo noto sus demás compañeros

-Oigan… ¿Dónde está Broly?- pregunto el castaño y ellos fruncieron el seño por un momento, es estúpido pensar que podrían haberlo matado ya que estaban consientes de que eso sería imposible…literalmente pero eso no dejo el hecho de que el pudo haberse perdido o algo pero sus preocupaciones murieron cuando escucharon unos gritos que venían desde el lado Este del bosque

-¡GYYYYAAAA! ¡TASKETE! ¡TASKETEKUDASAI!-

Resonaron los gritos de horror y lamentos de un hombre lo más seguro uno de los bandidos, y fue en ese momento que vieron como desde ese lado del bosque el estaba corriendo, su cuerpo estaba completamente magullado lleno de moretones y su rostro parecía medio desfigurado, le faltaban dientes y uno de sus ojos estaña llorando sangre aunque claro a ellos no les importo en lo más mínimo, eso sacan por tratar de invadir una base de Asesinos, pero lo que llamo su atención era que detrás del bandido se provocaban explosiones verdes y eso solo les daba una clara idea de lo que estaba pasando y vieron que en el cielo estaba Broly lazando sus ataques solo que con algo de cuidado ya que si cargaba uno de sus ataques demasiado la explosión podría alcanzar a sus amigos…y eso no sería bonito

Broly seguía lanzando mientras tarareaba una interesante canción mientras lanzaba mas proyectiles de energía hacia el cabron que corría desesperadamente pero este solo seguía con su canción…Broly parecía un helicóptero bombardero mientras seguía lanzando sus ataques, asi que ya se pueden imaginar que canción estaba cantando. El saiyan lanzo otro ataque mientras gritaba

-¡THUNDERSTRUCK! ¡TUNDERSTRUCK! ¡YEAH! ¡YEAH! ¡YEAH! ¡YEEEEAAAAHHH! ¡TUNDERSTUCK!-

**¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

La explosión consumió todo a su paso y eso incluyo a él bandido quien fue desintegrado en cuestión de segundos y Broly siguió gritando mientras tocaba la guitarra de aire como si escuchara un solo de guitarra bien épico, claro todos los presentes tenían una gran gota al ver a su amigo tan zafado de la cabeza pero aun asi vieron como el bajo lentamente asi ellos con una expresión de satisfacción mientras se puso de nuevo en el piso y se estiro matando la pereza y se dirigió a ellos con una sonrisa emocionada

-¡Haaa! ¡Eso se sintió bien! ¡Esa pelea me abrió el apetito, que hay para almorzar!- la gota que tenían se hizo aun mas grande pero Braht solo se rio con diversión al ver a su amigo siempre emocionado y motivado y lleno de energía, Tatsumi también se rio un poco mientras que las chicas aun tenían una gota, ya que al perecer Broly también tiene ese apetito voraz como el de Akame, no querían ni imaginarse que pasaría si un dia deciden hacer una competencia de comida para ver quién gana, la sola idea hizo que un frio les pasara por la espalda

El saiyan y los asesinos solo regresaron caminando de regreso a la base como si fueran una familia muy unida pero aun asi queda una importante pregunta que aun ha quedado sin resolver y que reto al que este viendo esto, que la resuelva

¡¿Dónde mierda aprendió Broly la canción de Thunderstruck?!

"Que comience el juego"

**De vuelta a la base**

Lo primero que Tatsumi se entero y noto al llegar a la sala principal fueron solo dos cosas, o más bien a 2 personas que alguna vez pensó podría haber perdido de no ser por la ayuda de su amigo, pensó que esa noche los perdería para siempre pero fue un milagro que Broly lo haya ayudado. El castaño se quedo en shock al ver a sus amigos conversar con Najenda no sabía sobre pero no le importaba en estos momentos lo único que quería era poder estar con ellos aunque un tiempo mas

-¡Sayo! ¡Ieyasu!- grito emocionado y feliz seguid por el saiyan quien ya se había enterado de la noticia sobre los amigo del castaño y este solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa al ver la escena conmovedora de alguna forma le hacía sentir algo de satisfacción en su interior al ver que había hecho una buena acción…como un niño bueno en cierto sentido

Los demás asesinos decidieron darles algo de tiempo para el reencuentro y el saiyan decidió unirse para saludar aunque claro cuando la chica pelinegra lo vio desvió la mirada por un momento y la razón es simple, Broly aun llevaba la misma ropa que cuando llego… ¡¿Es enserio?! ¡¿Hasta cuándo va a seguir asi?! [¡Hasta cuando yo diga, joder!] …eso fue raro, el caso es que Sayo trato de apartar la mirada aunque en realidad estaba agradecida con el pelinegro por haberla salvado por ello tenía que darle las gracias pero verlo con ese atuendo la ponía nerviosa mientras un ligero rubor se formo en su rostro, aunque trato de disimularlo

-Veo que ya se han recuperado, me alegro de que estén bien- dijo el pelinegro haciendo a Ieyasu reir con un poco de vergüenza al ver que fue salvado por un error que el mismo cometió, en cierta forma eso jode un poco su orgullo pero aun asi se alegra de que estén mejor

-¡Ah sí, ahora me siento al 100%! ¡Pero la próxima podre cuidarme yo solo, Broly!- le dijo completamente confiado haciendo al saiyan tener un gota al ver cómo le brillaron los dientes mientras hacia una pose parecida a la de cierto superhéroe de los comics que usa una S en su pecho y se reia de la misma forma…lo cual solo hizo que su gota se hiciera más grande. El saiyan decidió pasar de él y vio a Sayo quien por alguna razón intentaba no hacer contacto visual y el ladeo un poco confundido la cabeza

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto haciendo que ella se sobresaltara por un momento pero entonces se dirigió a Broly solo para contemplar cada minúsculo y detallado rasgo de su cuerpo sin mencionar su rostro y su carga se empezó a tornar completamente roja mientras le salía humo de la cabeza lo cual hizo que el saiyan tuviera una gota igual de grande que la anterior, este se dirigió a Tatsumi de forma discreta

-Oi…Tatsumi, tus amigo suelen ser asi de raros- el castaño se reia nerviosamente entre dientes al verlos y la verdad…no tenia palabras asi que solo cayó por un momento

-Créeme…esto es lo más normal que podrías ver en ellos- Broly prefirió dejar el tema de lado ya que eso lo dejo un poco mindfuckeado, el solo les deseo suerte ya que al parecer habían aceptado ser informantes del Night Raid lo que significa que ahora estarán por las calles y patrullando en caso de que haya algún movimiento del imperio el saiyan sonrió y les saludo mientras iba a la cocina por su veinteava ración de Curry

**Al dia siguiente**

Broly se había levantado de nuevo con toda la pereza del mundo, despues de la reunión de Tatsumi con sus amigos el dia de ayer el saiyan había tenido un sentimiento de satisfacción que lo tenia de muy buen humor y si mal no recuerda el dia de hoy tenía que recibir una sesión de entrenamiento con Mein, la francotiradora del grupo aunque ella haya tenido algo de mal carácter hacia el por haberle quitado su blanco el dia que estaban cazando a esos bandidos le resultaba agradable su compañía y tenia curiosidad sobre qué es lo que ella podría tener para ellos durante este entrenamiento

El saiyan empezó a caminar hacia la sala para ver a Tatsumi apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta mientras esperaba y justo en ese momento Schere también pasaba justo a su lado pero no veía a la pelirosada por ningún lado asi que decidió preguntarle a la peli morada

-Etto…Schere-san, sabe donde esta Mein-chan, resulta que hoy ella nos dará la instrucción a mí y a Tatsumi el dia de hoy- ella lo vio un poco extrañada mientras se ponía sus gafas, no cabe decir que parecía que recién se levanta ya que su cabello tenía algunas mechas salidas

-No lo sabías, Mein no suele levantarse temprano- él se quedo un poco anonadado pero solo suspiro ya que bueno el no era excepción si quisiera prefería seguir durmiendo el resto del dia o aunque sea quedarse en cama un poco mas

-Haaa, no la culpo yo también quisiera dormir un poco mas-

El saiyan bostezo y se dirigió a su amigo quien se molesto mucho al escuchar que ella ni siquiera se había levantado todavía y Broly hizo de nuevo esa sonrisa mientras trataba de que se calmara un poco ¿Desde cuándo tiene tantas ganas de entrenar? Bueno el era un saiyajin asi que el entrenamiento es una actividad cotidiana en su raza algo muy normal y simple que se aplica casi todo el tiempo ya que el deseo de combate y la batalla es algo que llevan en la sangre…Broly hasta ahora seguía sin entender a los humanos y cuando quiera intentarlo terminaba mindfuckeado aunque hacen una comida increíble. En ese momento Najenda había aparecido y les dijo que tenían que ir ELLOS a levantarla para que los llevara, claro que Tatsumi renegó pero Broly solo se encogió de hombros y deicidio hacer lo que la jefa le dijo, el puso una mano en los hombros del castaño para llamar su atención

-Vamos Tatsumi quizá no sea mala idea además, por hoy ella es nuestra superior- el solo refunfuño de nuevo y se fue caminando hacia el dormitorio de la pelirosada seguido por el saiyan quien solo se rio un poco al ver asi a su amigo

Cuando los 2 se pusieron frente a la puerta se les paso una duda sobre quien la iba a llamar ya que sabían muy él bien el mal carácter que la plana posee y no querían tener que aguantarse ese mal carácter desde la mañana asi que decidieron usar un antiguo ritual para decir quién era el que debía de abrir la puerta. El ritual es tan antiguo como la historia misma y se ha usado para determinar qué persona le toca que cosa con tal de no provoca una discusión y ese ritual era…

-¡Piedra! ¡Papel! o ¡Tijera!-

-¡Piedra! ¡Papel! o ¡Tijera!-

-¡Piedra! ¡Papel! o ¡Tijera!-

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

…el ritual si es antiguo…lo juro

. . . . . . .

-¡Gane!-

Broly solo vio con unas lágrimas de anime al ver que su siempre confiada Piedra había perdido mientras que Tatsumi solo reia arrogantemente, el saiyan solo suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió completamente fastidiado y despreocupado

-¡Mein-chan! Es hora de levantarse, tenemos que… ¡!- el saiyan se quedo completamente callado cuando vio que ella recién se estaba cambiando, y vio que aun se estaba poniendo su sostén rosado de encaje y este solo pudo tratar de decir algo completamente inteligente si quería salvarse de esta

-Etto…acaso eres copa doble A-

(Copa AA = Plana…eso no es bueno)

. . . . . . . .

-¡KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

El saiyan estaba palido como un fantasma al ver como el rayo laser había dejado un enorme hueco en la pared y lo que hay más allá de la base y Tatsumi bueno este también palideció y prefirió no meterse ya que presentía que podría ser el siguiente en poder terminar recibiendo uno de esos rayos pero directo en sus kintamas

-¡QUE MIERDA CREES QUE HACES! ¡MALDITO MONO DESEREBRADO!- grito enojada Mein y Broly se dirigió a ella con una marca en la frente

-¡Que mierda fue eso! ¡¿Acaso trataste de matarme?!- ella le volvió a apuntar con el arma

-¡Si asi es! ¡¿Por qué mierda lo esquivaste?!- el saiyan le salió un gota enorme seguido de una vena igual de grande

-¡No me jodas! ¡Yo solo vine a...! des…per…tarte- él se quedo medio mudo al ver como el arma de la plana volvió a brillar mientras tenía un sonrojo en su rostro

-¡¿NUNCA TE ENSEÑARON A TOCAR?! ¡TU MALDTIO SIMIO PERVERTIDO!-

**¡BOOM! ¡BOOOOM! ¡BOOOM! ¡BOOM!**

-¡OI! ¡YAMETE! ¡OI! ¡ESE CASI ME PEGA! ¡ACASO ESTAS LOCA!-

**-¡CALLATE! ¡MALDITO MONO PERVERTIDO EN CELO!-**

**¡BOOOOOOOOOM!**

-¡GYYYYYAAAAAAAA!-

Y asi es como empezó el dia de este saiyan demente que todos amamos, claro que Tatsumi estuvo en el fuego cruzado y salió con un nuevo corte de cabello bien tostado mientras el saiyan esquivaba los rayos que la pelirosada lanzaba sin parar y lo gracioso es que mientras esquivaba parecía que estuviera haciendo el baile del Bingo de cierto príncipe saiyajin muy orgulloso y eso de alguna forma hizo que Tatsumi se echara a reir

-'¡¿POR QUÉ YOHOHO~?!'-

**Más tarde, en las calles del centro de la ciudad**

A diferencia de la primera vez que llego aquí, Broly pudo notar muchas cosas y no, no esta vez no estaba viendo la comida, esta vez pudo notar que muchas personas parecían tener unas expresiones bastante sombrías y depresivas como si supieran que si no hacían las cosas como deben de ser algo terrible sucedería y eso lo hacía enojar bastante pero ahora solo estaba de reconocimiento, simplemente cayo y camino y la verdad quizá esta vez sí se pueda encontrar algo bueno que usar ya que las miradas de esas mujeres lo estaban poniendo cada vez más inquieto eso y el hecho de que en algún momento una de ellas agarro su trasero…, eso fue mal augurio, Tatsumi no estaba mejor que el saiyan, el parecía notar también el tenso ambiente que había alrededor de algunas de las personas de este lugar

-¡Oigan que tanto se quedan viendo!- los 2 fueron sacados de sus pensamientos al ver a cierta "pelirosada loca del gatillo alegre" como la llamo Broly; los estaba llamando lo cual hizo que al saiyan le saliera un vena mientras recordaba como casi vio la mayor parte de su vida pasar delante de sus ojos

-¡Dense prisa de una vez! ¡Estúpido pueblerino y Simio sin cerebro!- a los 2 les salió un vena de fastidio por ello y realmente los estaba sacando de quicio pero aun asi ella era sus superior por hoy asi que lo mejor que podían hacer era tratar de aguantarse

Broly solo suspiro y le siguió el paso a su amigo quien también echaba humo pero bueno ¿Qué se le va hacer? El saiyan solo se limito a seguirlos y ojear por ahí en caso de que hubiese algo fuera de lugar…y lo había, las plantas marchitas, gente con expresiones atemorizadas pero disimuladas y guardias imperiales abusando de su poder y burlarse de los ciudadanos…pero parecía que esto fuera algo completamente normal y eso hizo que el saiyan tuviera un leve aumento en su Ki por ello. Si las cosas se pusieran peor, juro que terminaría haciendo una escena con las cabezas de esos bastardos

-'Este lugar…está podrido'- pensó con una mueca de desagrado al ver la ciudad y pareciera que los guardias le hicieron mal de ojo por un momento pero antes de ir a molestarlo estos se retractaron al sentir esa aplastante presencia y esa intención asesina que emanaba del saiyan por tanto se quedaron donde estaban mientras el saiyan siguió a sus compañeros. Todo iba relativamente bien hasta que escucharon unos sonidos parecidos a los de un llanto que se oía por un callejón y el saiyan siguió el sonido seguido de sus compañeros y lo que vio ahí realmente lo estaba por sacar de sus casillas

Dos punks estaban sosteniendo a una pequeña niña de cabello gris azulado el cuello, la chica perecía tener una ropa harapienta ya que solo tenía un costal atado con un lazo desgastado mientras los dos punks parecían disfrutar lo que le hacían y eso hizo que el saiyan rechinara los dientes por un momento

-¡Oigan ustedes, que creen que están…!- Broly les estaba a punto de enseñar lo que es sostener a alguien del cuello mientras le corta la respiración pero en ese momento Mein se puso en su camino y por una vez el saiyan desistió ya que podía sentir un feroz esencia emanar de la pelirosada

-Que es lo que le están haciendo a esa pobre chica- su voz realmente decía que estaba más que enojada ya que sonaba muy amenazante es una pena que los dos punks no haya captado el ambiente del lugar

-Esta chica es una refugiada de otro país, no puede oponérsenos-

Su cómplice asintió

**-Y eso que-**

Los dos idiotas retrocedieron por un momento al ver la mirada con intención asesina que ella tenía y eso hizo que Broly sonriera por un momento ya que este lugar era perfecto para que nadie los viera o escuchara

-Broly- llamo a su compañero quien asintió con una sonrisa que casi hizo que los dos punks se orinen encima

-Con gusto-

El solo dio un fuerte golpe a lado de la pared pero su puño las perforo por completo haciendo que un florero que estaba más arriba cayera y le pegara a los dos idiotas quienes salieron de ahí corriendo despavoridos y aterrados y el saiyan sonrió para sus adentros al verlos largarse con la cola entre las patas, viendo su buena obra del dia decidió marcharse

-Etto…g-gracias- el escucho a la pequeña y este solo le sonrió con esa mueca tan característica y salió del callejón junto con sus compañeros para dirigirse de nuevo al centro de la ciudad

-¡Muy bien con eso hecho! ¡Vamos a hacer nuestra exploración de la capital!- llamo más animada la pelirosada seguido de un grito entusiasmado de su compañero y el saiyan

-¡Si vamos al lio!- animo también Broly aunque él era más pensando en la comida ya que desde hace rato percato el olor de una barbacoa de cerdo en algún lugar y tenía que probarlo ¡Por el bien de la expedición! ¡Era su deber zamparse ese cerco a la parrilla! ¡La esperanza del planeta estaba en sus manos…y en su boca…y…en su estomago! …¡Bueno ustedes entienden!

El tiempo paso al igual que los lugares a los que iban los tres, primero fueron a un puesto de crepas, Tatsumi solo se tomo una malteada y Broly varios Banana Split, Mein solo comió un Crepa de crema y frutas. Luego de eso fueron a una tienda de ropa…para mujer, Tatsumi solo estaba jodidamente incomodo y Broly solo preguntaba si vendía comida, le pregunto a la vendedora si tenían carne, y esta le respondió de un tono muy juguetón

-Tengo toda la carne que quieres justo aquí corazón~…pero solo te la daré si vamos a mi despacho- es obvio pensar que Broly no entendió el mensaje y mas quería carne haciendo sonrojar a la chica ya que creyó que el capto el mensaje…vaya un lio. Despues de eso siguieron comprando cosas y claro Mein hizo que ellos fueran sus mulas de carga aunque a Broly no le importo y que ella dijo que le compro algo de ropa ¡Al fin! Era una armadura de cuero algo parecida a las armaduras simples de su raza solo que sin el traje de látex azul interno, en vez de eso solo tenía unas botas, un pantalón de tele café, una camisa de color piel y que encima tenía un chaleco de cuero negro aunque claro el dijo que quiera seguir usando sus brazaletes y su collar

El tiempo paso y los 3 asesinos se encontraban en un restauran expuesto en la parte de arriba mientras los cerezos en flor caían, Tatsumi tenía una expresión de que el diablo le chupo el alama por tener que cargar todas esas cajas, Mein tenía una expresión de alegría y satisfacción con el nuevo botín que había reunido y Broly…bueno el solo disfrutaba de su séptimo batido de frutas

-¡Realmente fue una buena carga la que reunimos no!- Mein parecía haber tenido el dia más feliz de su vida…al menos asi lo veía el saiyan

-Si…-

El saiyan tenía una gota al ver como Tatsumi parecía una momia andante pero el solo paso de eso y siguió tomando su batido

-¡Definitivamente las cosas rosadas son mucho mejores cuando es primavera!- el saiyan no lo admitiría pero ese tipo de cosas le asentaban a la pelirosada y lo quiera decir o no, Mein era linda y realmente lo mantenía distraído. Ella era su tipo

-Si…-

Cada vez Broly empezó a pensar que su amigo estaba muerto por dentro y eso hizo que la gota se hiciera más grande

-¡Bien! ¡Misión Cumplida!- ella sonrió dulcemente pero al castaño solo le salió una gran vena y Broly solo tenía una gran gota mientras terminaba su batido

-¡Pero de que hablas si todo lo que hicimos fue ir de comparas!-

**¡BAM!**

Lo único que vio Broly fue ver como su compañero fue "Bitch Slapped" por la pelirosada y lo dejo en el piso solo para empezar a patearlo una y otra vez para dejar en claro que ella era su superior y eso hizo que de alguna manera a Broly le saliera un poco de baba…al parecer también es un sádico en ese sentido…y le tomo gusto a esa fachada de la pelirosada, realmente era su tipo

-¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?! ¡Yo soy tu superior y tu mi subordinado! ¡¿Qué no puedes entender eso?! ¡Tonto pueblerino!-

Broly salió de su estupor y trato de hacer que ella se calme ya que al castaño le podría terminar saliendo un moretón en el estomago o algo peor pero lo único que logro es que la pelirosada le repartiera un poco del "amor" que le estaba dando al castaño recibiendo un golpe directo…en los bajos, el pobre cayó de rodillas mientras lloraba cómicamente

-Yo porque…si no hice nada- el pobre se rodo un poco en el piso mientras se sujetaba su orgullo con fuerza ya que la patada lo dejo medio fuera de juego. En cambio el castaño que ya se había recuperado le empezó a gritar completamente renegado pero esta solo se porto indiferente recalcando de nuevo que ellos eran sus subordinados durante el dia de hoy

-¡¿De dónde sacas esa lógica?!- le grito el castaño y esta solo se dirige a él con una actitud arrogante

-Caya, escuchaste a la jefa ¿no? por hoy ustedes estaba bajo mi tutela, asi que mejor cállense y obedezcan- tanto el castaño como el saiyan la vieron con el seño fruncido por un momento, bueno Broly mas con ira que con cualquier otra cosa, porque enserio que estaba sufriendo en este momento

(Super Saiyajin Legendario o no, no hay hombre en la tierra que aguante un golpe en los bajos °n°)

La escena de los tres chiflados fue interrumpida ya que la gente parecía empezar a caminar de forma bastante concurrida y parecía que había una especie de evento y eso llamo la atención de los dos cabezas duras, preguntándose qué pasaba pero Broly tenía un mal presentimiento, podía sentir como la energía de varias personas disminuía drásticamente pero no solo eso si que ahora que no estaba concentrado en la carne, podía percibir de nuevo el olor de la sangre seca en el ambiente y eso solo hizo que se pusiera serio y bastante enojado pensando que es lo que podría estar pasando

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué de repente la gente empieza a inquietarse?- pregunto el castaño y Mein puso una expresión un tanto de amargura confirmando los temores del saiyan

-Seguramente es una ejecución pública. Es muy natural aquí en la capital-

Broly amplió la mirada al haber escuchado eso y se quedo ligeramente en shock al pensar que algo asi era posible, casi palidece ante la sola idea pero aun asi tenía que confirmarlo y se dirigió a la plaza donde todos estaban yendo trato que sus miedos no fueran cierto pero se quedo completamente paralizado al verlo…justo ahí frente a él. Habían personas que fueron crucificadas y algunas aun parecían vivas la sangre goteaba y pinteaba el suelo y la madera estaba igual la sangre chorreaba a través de las vigas mientras la personas que aun vivían se retorcían de dolor rogando que acabaran con su sufrimiento, en ese momento Broly estaba completamente en shock pero una parte del…parecía disfrutar de la vista…eso lo puso enfermizo ¡¿Cómo podría disfrutar de algo como esto?! Algo no estaba bien con él y estaba empezando a notarlo

-Q-Que…qué demonios es…esto- Tatsumi estaba tan paralizado como su amigo y la vista era más que bizarra y horrible, Mein solo vio la asquerosa escena indiferente pero seria

-Yo…no voy a terminar como ellos. Sobreviviré y me ganare la vida que merezco, pero antes…lo hare pagar por que han hecho- hablo seriamente llamando la atención del castaño…pero en ese momento sintieron un horrible perturbación, el suelo empezó a temblar levemente mientras unas ráfagas de aire empezaron a volar pero la gente no lo noto estaban más concentrados en la bizarra escena como si fuera un espectáculo. Tatsumi se volteo para ver algo que lo dejo en shock, el saiyan apretaba los puños con fuerza y parecía que se filtraba un poco de sangre de ellos por la presión que le ponían, el suelo bajo sus pies se agrietaba levemente mientras una pequeñas ráfagas de electricidad se notaban alrededor de su cuerpo y en sus músculos se tensaron algunas venas que habían brotado…Broly estaba enfurecido…y eso no es bueno, el saiyan iba a entrar en un terrible estado de cólera al ver las atrocidades que este país está cometiendo aun siendo un saiyajin… ¡No podía perdonar a esta gente! ¡JAMAS! ¡Simplemente le era imposible! Los guardias de los alrededores empezaron a notar el escalofriante instinto asesino que emanaba del lugar y fueron a investigar. Broly trato de respirar si esta escena seguía podía poner en peligro a sus amigos

-¡Vamos! ¡Ya tuve suficiente de este lugar!- el aun estaba colérico y ellos no lo culpan pero las cosas se podrían poner feas si una pelea empieza en el centro de la plaza en mitad del dia, ellos se movilizaron y salieron de ahí antes de que se podría poner peor

-'¡Esto es imperdonable! ¡Sin importar que hare que sufran…lo hare!'- pensó el saiyan mientras se fueron de regreso a la base, despues de ver esto Broly empezara a tomarse las cosas más enserio lo que significa que nadie del imperio estará a salvo cuando la ira del saiyan legendario caiga sobre todos ellos

(¡Vamos Broly! ¡Párteles su puta madre a esos faggots!)

**Esa misma noche**

**Ubicación: Bosque de la Capital Imperial, a 5 km de la residencia de Iokel**

Broly volaba a través del bosque viendo a sus compañeros desde abajo. Tenía una misión esta noche, un pariente del Primer Ministro estaba siendo transportado desde su residencia a una reunión en el palacio lo que lo convierte en el blanco perfecto. Este hombre se llama Iokel y según el informe le encanta azotar mujeres hasta matarlas eso hacía que la sangre del saiyan hirviera ya que aun no podía soportar la impotencia al no poder ayudar a esas pobres personas que fueron crucificadas esta mañana pero al menos podía desahogar con alguno de los guardias que tiene y luego destruir el lugar como siempre

El tiempo pasó y cada uno tenía un papel que cumplir, Broly tenía encargado cubrir a Mein para que pueda dar el tiro desde larga distancia el saiyan no tenia problema con ello en realidad aunque se sentía un poco envidioso de los demás que tienen encargado matar a los guardias que aparezcan cuando Mein el vuele la cabeza a ese hijo de puta. Broly vio como la pelirosada empezó a preparar su arma y el saiyan se la quedo viendo un momento, si bien ha visto la tecnología que las armadas de Freezer le otorgo a su raza era avanzada y poderosa el rifle que tenia Mein era algo muy diferente a lo que había visto antes…era un cañón sin una mira laser o de aumento pero aun asi el diseño era como un combinación de un rifle y un cañón pero el aun no le encontraba el contraste para identificar el arma. Aunque si recordó que Najenda le había explicado sobre las diferentes tipos de artefactos que existen en este mundo

-¿Es eso una Teigu?- pregunto curioso mientras examinaba el arma

-Si asi es. Esta es mi Teigu Pumpkin, la fuerza del ataque aumenta cuando el nivel de aprietos o riesgo que el usuario enfrenta se intensifica- el saiyan veía curioso mientras su cola se tambaleaba de un lado para otro, afortunadamente esta noche la luna era cubierta por las nubes asi que no tenía ningún inconveniente en relajarse sin preocuparse de transformase en chango gigante

-Ya veo…es la primera vez que veo un arma como esa- ella solo lo vio indiferente pero le pareció gracioso ver al saiyan sentado de piernas cruzadas con esa mirada curiosa como la de un niño mientras su cola se agitaba con gracia de un lado a otro lo cual le pareció un poco cómico y en cierta forma un poco lindo…ella se dio cuenta de ello y voleo la cabeza con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas haciendo al saiyan ladear un poco la cabeza confundido por un momento

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto inocentemente y ella solo se puso más roja y empezó a ladeas los brazos con fuerza en forma de negación mientras decía incoherencias que el saiyan no entendía en lo más mínimo y una gran gota empezó a bajar por su nuca

-¡Cállate y concéntrate en el trabajo! ¡Mono estúpido!- el saiyan solo hizo una mueca y volvió a su posición mientras su cola se tambaleo en forma de disgusto igual que un gato…el solo se sentó y vio hacia la entrada que estaba bastante lejos pero eso no importaba tenía una vista clara y podía sentir perfectamente la energía de los que estaban ahí y justo ahora…el objetivo había salido

-Ya ha salido…la rata de su madriguera-

El saiyan noto algo que no estaba planeado, habían varias personas que nada tenían que ver con el plan y estaba justamente rodeando a el bastardo que parecía sonreír asquerosamente mientras manoseaba a algunas de las concubinas que estaba a su alrededor lo cual de nuevo hizo que el Ki de Broly se hiciera elevado y casi inestable de nuevo el vio a su compañera quien solo se concentro en acertar el tiro lo cual llamo su atención

-¡¿Vas a disparar?!- le grito algo impactado ya que si no sale bien los inocentes podrían salir heridos, ella solo siguió apuntando mientras el bastardo salía mas a la luz para tener un tiro certero

-Si ¿pasa algo?- pregunto como si nada

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Hay gente inocente ahí!-

-Ellos no importan…solo importa cumplir con el objetivo-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Acaso vas…!-

**¡BAAANG!**

El disparo de energía voló antes de que el saiyan pudiera decir algo solo para quedar congelado al ver que el tiro le dio justo en centro de su cabeza dejándolo tirado en piso como el hijo de puta que es, Broly tenían la boca bien abierta…ni siquiera EL sería capaz de ser tan preciso al lanzar un proyectil de energía y eso que ha tenido practica controlando su trayectoria y dirección

-¡Soy una francotiradora prodigio! ¡Mi precisión es perfecta!- presumió inflando la tierra árida que tenía en frente y Broly solo tenía una gota. El pudo sentir como diferentes tipos de energía se dispersaban en grupo…pero en ese momento una de ellas se disperso y esta era una energía superior a las otras por tanto se mantuvo alerta…estos seres podían esconder su energía pero no lo suficiente ya que aun no podían reducirla lo suficiente como para confundirse con un animal por tanto para Broly era fácil diferenciarlos incluso a través del aroma gracias a sus sentidos super desarrollados

**Un rato más tarde**

Broly ayudo a Mein para subir algunas pendientes que habían en la montaña y tenía que admitirlo la pelirosada parecía el tipo de princesa que busca cualquier motivo para señalar que ella superior a alguien y el no fue la excepción ya que parecía mirarlo por debajo de ella aun a pesar de que ÉL es capaz de destruir todo el lugar si quisiera pero aun no está lo suficientemente desquiciado como para hacer eso…al menos aun le quedaban algunos puntos de cordura

-'Le habrá ocurrido algo en el pasado'- pensó mientras la veía por delante ya que desde hace rato que no la oía hablar, pero entonces ella se dirigió a él con esa mirada que simplemente decía "Yo estoy por encima de ti y punto" que siempre usaba con él desde que lo conoció al menos Mein estaba agradecida de que el saiyan tuviera las molestias de usar la ropa que le compro…ya que asi es más fácil dirigirse a él en lugar de solo quedarse mirándolo…si tu sabes que me refiero

(I'm Sexy and SHE Know it!)

-Como recompensa por lo de hoy, te contare sobre mi pasado- dijo simplemente y el saiyan se quedo con una cara de póker masiva al ver lo extremadamente conveniente que fue eso

-'¡Me lo va a contar asi de fácil!'- el estaba completamente callado mientras escuchaba lo iba a decir ya que podría ser importante aunque en cierta forma lo hacía sentir mal, ya que si recordara que fue lo que paso en el pasado se lo contaría ya que ella estaba asiendo lo mismo…pero bueno siempre puede haber otro momento

-Yo…naci en cerca de la frontera occidental. Se podría decir que soy mitad extranjera- empezó con un poco de pesar y amarga nostalgia y según lo que el saiyan vio esta mañana con esos dos punks molestando a esa niña…ya se podía imaginar que clase tormento pudo haber sufrido la pelirosada…y hacia que su pecho se encogiera un poco

-Nadie toleraba mi existencia, porque todos discriminaban y odiaban a los extranjeros por "vivir gratis" en su ciudad. Se puede decir que tuve una infancia un poco dolorosa-

Un poco no sería con lo que Broly describiría lo que ella pudo haber pasado si bien el se ha dado cuenta de lo podrida que esta capital imaginarse lo que la gente hacía en el pasado pudo haber sido aun peor y pensar que su amiga tuvo que tener algo como esto guardado para sí misma…ella solo le resto importancia a los recuerdos y siguió caminando

-Sin importar el costo. Eliminare la discriminación una vez que el Ejercito Revolucionario destruya este corrupto infierno, podre tener un vida tranquila y pacífica. Pero antes tendré que luchar por ello-

El saiyan noto su determinación y coraje pero en sus ojos pudo ver la tristeza y el dolor siendo reprimidos, el simplemente no podía soportar verla de esa forma tan auto compasiva de sí misma simplemente no era propio de ella, el saiyan frunció el seño y se acerco para tomarla de los hombros que lo viera directamente claro que ella no esperaba esto y estaba confundía y shockeada

-¡Q-Q-Que crees que hacer! ¡M-Maldito mono sin cerebro!- ella se puso furiosa pero su coraje se fue cuando miro a Broly tenía una expresión seria y autoritaria que la dejo cayada por un momento

-Mein…- su voz sonaba más madura en vez de ese tono inocente que siempre tiene pero ahora estaba decidido y completamente comprometido a algo, su mirada seria la hizo estremecer por un momento

-Te prometo…que mientras esté vivo, sin importar que, juro que no dejare que nadie más se atreva a hacerte daño. Si es posible, quiero que al menos mientras yo pueda quiero hacerte olvidar ese dolor que cargas tú sola, ahora te ayudare a cargarlo. Yakusoku- el extendió el dedo meñique mientras que la pelirosada se gravo esas palabras con los ojos bien abiertos y por un momento…su pecho se sintió caliente y latía rápidamente una pequeña lagrima paso por su mejilla pero solo se la limpio mientras puso un tierna sonrisa

-T-Tu realmente eres…un mono estúpido- el saiyan solo sonrió y vio como ella tomo su meñique, este también se dirigió a ella con esa característica sonrisa

-Y tu una princesa mandona-

Ella se rio un poco mientras asestaron sus meñiques al mismo tiempo

-¡Yakusoku!-

(Significa "Prometido" o "Promesa". Siempre me han gustado esas escenas en los animes, especialmente con los recuerdos de los amigos de la infancia, e imaginarme esta escena con esos dos, se me hace bastante tierna. Broly realmente eres mi héroe…sniff TuT)

Despues de ese lindo momento los 2 se fueron caminando un poco más juntos el uno del otro hasta el punto de encuentro que era un árbol lleno de flores sakuras que aun caían generando una linda vista, los parecían que podrían simplemente relajarse, Broly sentía que las 4 energías que sintió antes estaban desapareciendo por tanto sus compañero se cargaron a los guardias pero…la quinta…estaba

-¡Cuidado!-

Broly a parto a Mein y bloque el fuerte golpe del que parecía ser el soldado restante que se separo del grupo hace rato, tenía una armadura común y podía notar que era fuerte pero no tanto como el asi que solo se concentro en mantener su defensa pero hay algo que lo cabreo mucho…este bastardo trato de lastimar a Mein…eso no fue bueno, nada, nada bueno

-¡Vaya lo bloqueaste! ¡Debo decir que estoy sorprendido, pensé que serias una basura fácil de desechar!- Broly no dijo nada y una sombra cubría su rostro, el rubio se aparto y tomo un pase de karate, pero al saiyan le importo una mierda, Mein le apunto con su Pumpkin y empezó a dispara en forma de una metralleta pero el solo se limito a esquivar

-¡Ahora veras perra! ¡Nadie se mete con uno de los familiares del Primer Ministro y vive para que presumirlo!- él seguía esquivando las balas para frustración de la pelirosada pero mientras el esquivaba también se acercaba hasta que estuvo los suficientemente cerca para asestar un golpe…pero~

**¡BOOM!**

Lo último que vio fue un rapido destello mientras una poderosa patada directo a su estomago el cual quedo con daños internos lo mando a chocar contra un árbol e impacto mientras escupió una gran cantidad de sangre

-¡Gah! ¡P-Pero…que…m-mierda!- él se levando de apoco solo para recibir otra patada en el estomago incluso más fuerte que lo dejo aun mas deñando pero entonces una bota fue clavada en su espalda dejándolo marcado en el piso y agrietándolo por completo por la fuerza que lo estaba aplastando

**-Como te atreves…-**

En ese momento el fue levantado del cuello para ver unos aterradores ojos sin vida pero lleno de ira y instinto asesino que casi le hicieron desea que lo mataran en ese mismo instante…pero no va ser asi y él lo sabía muy bien. El saiyan le dio un golpe de lleno directo en el rostro el cual en los rayos X se puede ver como todo su cráneo se agrieto por completo (Estilo Mortal Kombat) el cayó al piso mientras salía sangre de su nariz y había perdido la mayoría de dientes, pero no había terminado ahí, el saiyan agarro su cabeza y la empezó a chocas contra el tronco de un árbol el cual lentamente fue pintado con sangre. Este tiro al bastardo a un lado y se empezó a arrastras con la poca conciencia y cerebro que le quedaba solo para que Broly lo tomara de una de las piernas y lentamente la empezara a doblar

**¡CRACK!**

-¡AAAAAAAAGH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡GUUUUAAAAAAAA!- el grito de dolor y agonía del soldado resonaron a través del bosque alertando a todo el que estaba cerca y eso incluye a los demás miembros de Night Raid que ya estaban yendo para haya a toda velocidad y Tatsumi…simplemente presentía lo que podría ser lo que paso cuando enfrentaron a Ogre. Broly teniendo de nuevo ese ataque de esquizofrenia

**-Nadie toca…a mi Flor de Cerezo-**

Si…cabe decir que ella se puso roja como el infierno por el sobrenombre, dio gracias a Kami de que nadie lo haya escuchado. Broly alzo al bastardo del cabello mientras la sangre le goteaba por donde fuera y este el saiyan asqueado le escupió en la cara ya que simplemente le revolvía el estomago ver a este tipo TODAVIA respirando. Pero quería que esto fuera lento, el lo tiro al piso y agarro uno de sus brazos con fuerza y lo empezó a torcer lentamente mientras este con la poca conciencia que tenia siguió gritando al sentir este dolor infernal e interminable que este monstruo le provocaba, si este fuera el infierno en la tierra entonces preferiría ir al que estaba debajo de ella ya que lo que experimentaba no tenia comparación

-¡NNOOOOOO! ¡POR FAVOOOOOR! ¡PIEDAD! ¡PIEDAD! ¡PIEDAAAAD! –

**-¡NOOOOO!-**

**¡CRACK! ¡TRASH!**

-¡HUUUUUWWWAAAAAAAAAA! ¡RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! ¡DETENLOOOOOO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

El saiyan le arranco el brazo mientras los litros de sangre empezaron a salir chorreados pintando el piso aun más de lo que ya estaba y también un poco la ropa nueva de Broly que Mein le había comprado como regalo recién el dia de HOY…este tipo no sabe cuando dejar de cabrear al saiyajin

Broly simplemente se arto y de un pequeño salto se puso al lado de Mein quien veía impresionada y bastante "atraída" a la nueva fachada que el saiyan tenia y solo era porque ese bastardo trato de hacerle daño…ella no lo sabía pero finalmente le había tomado gusto al pelinegro, aunque este aun no se haya dado cuenta

-Terminemos con esta basura juntos…Mein-chan- el apunto la palma de su mano hacia lo poco que quedaba del idiota mientras empezó a brillar de color ver y la esfera se había formado, la pelirosada solo sonrió mientras apunto con su Pumpkin y la energía se empezó a acumular

-¡No podría estar más de acuerdo!-

**¡ZAAAAP! ¡BOOOM!**

Las energías verde y naranja se fusionaron en un solo ataque y terminaron por desintegrar al bastardo en segundo junto con una buena parte del bosque…pero son detalles, el saiyan que ya estaba más calmado vio a la pelirosada quien estaba bajo el árbol del cual caían los cerezos en flor dando un vista increíble y hermosa de ella lo que hizo que él se sonrojara

-B-Bueno…supongo que… ¡Misión Cumplida!- Broly había vuelto a su otro yo mientras la pelirosada le sonrió con un pequeño rubor, lo malo es que el momento murió cuando escucharon a cierta gata metiche desde el arbusto que estaba viendo la escena

-¡Eso es Mein-chan! ¡Tú puedes domarlo! ¡Wuuuuuooo! ¡Dile lo que sientes!- los dos estaban rojos como tomates y se separaron lo mas que podían al ver que los agarrón en un momento tan bochornoso y vergonzoso

-¡Broly eres mi héroe! ¡Vamos Mein…que vas a hacer ahora que eres su "Flor de Cerezo"! ¡Gyahahahaha!- se burlo Raba pero todo lo que recibió fue que un rayo le pasara cerca de la mejilla desintegrando lo que había detrás. Todos tenían una gota al ver la aura asesina que tenia la pettanko pelirosada y el pobre de Raba seria al fue fuera dirigida toda esa descarga de adrenalina cortesía la "Pelirosada amante del gatillo alegre". Broly solo estaba acuclillado en el suelo mientras escribía cosas en la arena mientras un humo le salía de la cabeza que estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza

Haga…este saiyajin y su problema con las mujeres parece que nunca tendrá fin

¡IT'S FUKODA TIME!

**FIN**

**Continuara**

**SUUUUP! Hola a todos como andan, espero que bien pues, queria decirles que los siento por haber tardado tanto pero eso solo que estoy en evaluaciones y el colegio me la esta pelando demasiado con trabajos y tareas y toda esa mierda que todos odiamos pero bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo. Asi que espero que disfruten de este cap y aprovechare este fin de semana para ver si puedo subir otro cap de alguna otra historia si es posible**

**En cuanto a la encuesta de su Broly debía de usar o no un arma, la respuesta es NO. ya que si Borly usa un arma seria muy fuera de lugar para lo que seria el DBZverse a parte el único que usa espada es Trunks y digamos que no le ha servido de mucho en las sagas actuales (ya que siempre se la rompen XD) asi que Broly no usara un arma pero quizá si considere darle alguna Teigu no se ¿Ustedes que piensas? ¿Si debieria usar o no una Teigu y cual seria la indicada para el? Díganmelo en algún PM o en los comentario….como siempre no olvide dejar un Review si es la primera vez que ves una de mis historias por favor agrégala a favoritos o puedes seguirme como un fan, eso me haría muy feliz y no olvide chequear mi Pag principal para divertirte con alguna otra de mis historias. Este es Inferno999 quien les dice. ¡Buenas Noches!**

**Mata ne! ^w^/**


	4. ATENCION A TODOS MIS LECTORES

**¡ATENCIO A TODOS MIS LECTORES!**

**¡ATENCION A TODOS MIS LECTORES!**

**¡ESTO ES UNA LLAMADA DE ATENCION PARA AQUELLOS QUE CREIAN QUE SU BUEN AMIGO INFERNO999 HABIA OLVIDADO SU CUENTA EN FANFICTION O AQUELLOS QUE ME CREIAN MUERTO Y ESAS COSAS! QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE SIGO VIVO Y MI CEREBRO ESTA LISTO PARA CONTINUAR LO QUE DEJE INCLUSO HACE YA VARIOS MESES!**

**QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE COMENZARE MIS ACTUALIZACIONES MAS SEGUIDAS Y A MENUDO(O NO TANTO YA QUE SABEN QUE YO ESCRIBO DE 6000 PALABRAS PARA ARRIBA HASTA CASI 10000 O 9000) POR EL HECHO DE QUE FINALMENTE ESTOY DE VACACIONES OTRA VEZ! ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE AHORA TENGO MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO PERO MUUUUUCHO MAS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR ASI QUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ESTARE ACTUALIZADO TODAS, ¡SI! YA LO OYERON, TODAS MIS HISTORIAS, DESDE LAS MAS NUEVAS HASTA LAS MAS ABANDONADAS, EMPEZANDO POR ESTA LISTAAAA!**

**LAS AVENTURAS DEL GUERRERO LEGENDARIO**

**MOSNTRUOS, SECRETOS Y ARMAS EN UN MUNDO ESPECIAL(SI YA SE QUE SALIO LA 2DA TEMPO DE GATE, YO SIGO EL MANGA Y ESTOY AL DIA)**

**RESIDENT EVIL: OPERATION HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD**

**TERRA FORMARS: PROYECCTO ANEXX I**

**MAQUINAS, DEMONIOS Y ANGELES**

**HIGHSCHOOL DXD: SECOND SON**

**HIKEN NO ISSEI**

**ATTACK ON DEATH**

**GENERATOR SOUL: CAZADOR DE DEMONIOS**

**ONE PIECE DXD**

**ROSARIO JINETE**

**UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

**TO LOVE-RU BLACKLIGHT**

**AHORA YA LO SABEN**

**SU AMIGABLE VECINO INFERNO999 ESTA VIVITO, DE VAGACIONES Y LISTO PARA VOLVER A ESCRIMIR MAS ANIMADO QUE NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**PD: Esta carta estará en todas mis historias ;3**


	5. Broly El Legendario Super Saiyajin

**¡¿Qué?! ¡¿IFERNO NO PUBLICO OTRA NOTA SI NO UN CAPITULO NUEVO COMPLETO?!**

**:O**

**¡CHAN! ¡CHAN! ¡CHANNNNNNNN! ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO! Ok no XD, bueno gente bonita ¡I'M BACK! Oh si, no miento he regresado del inframundo donde me tenían cautivo, he atravesado incontable calubnias, he destruido cuantos enemigos se me han cruzado, he pasado a travez de las peores y mas feroces trampas y caminos, he superado a lo insuperable**

**¡ME GRADUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! XDXDDD **

**Bueno ya en serio, el final como siempre les he dejado una nota para mis fans**

**Como sea, no posea nada, todos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (Haha~ ha pasado tanto desde que dije eso X3)**

**¡COMO SEA! ¡LUZ! ¡CAMARA!**

**(pausa dramática)**

**¡ACCION!**

Las aventuras del Guerrero Legendario

Capitulo 4: Broly El Legendario Super Sayajin

**Ubicación: Calles del Imperio, Noche**

Los suburbios se encontraban en un silencio casi sepulcral, tan callado que ponía a cualquier alma nerviosa ya que pareciera que cualquier cosa podría salir de repente. Y asi fue, justo cerca de una de las calles, se veía tirado en el piso el cuerpo de un pobre hombre mientras la sangre pintaba las calles pero la peor escena se estaba dando justo al lado de este

-¡Por favor, no me mates! ¡Hare lo que sea!- una pobre mujer estaba suspendida en el aire ya que la tenían agarrada del cuello, la mujer estaba sumida en el miedo despues de ver como aquel monstruos mato a su marido justo frente a ella y ahora era su turno

-¡Me preguntaba que hacia una feliz pareja a estas horas de la noche! ¿No lo sabía, Ojou-san? ¡Que los mas aterradores monstruos suelen salir durante la noche!- el hombre que la sujetaba tenía una construcción física y tamaño sobrehumano, tenia puesto un traje de empresario con corbata azul, pantalones caqui color marrón y cabello rubio con dos cachos muy sobresalientes pero lo que destacaba era la gran cuchilla que sobresalía de su brazo, al parecer era un cuchilla oculta pero una muy grande

-¡Por favor! ¡Hare lo que sea!- rogo la mujer y por un momento el hombre parecía captar y se le vino una idea

-¿En serio? ¡Bueno la verdad es que soy muy parlanchín! ¿Te gustaría escucharme?- pregunto aun excitado al ver la expresión de la mujer que por un momento se lleno de esperanza por poder escapar

-¡Sí! ¡Lo hare!-

Pero la sonrisa que tenía el hombre se volvió demencial al igual que su expresión mientras la mujer tembló de mido

-¡Bien! Entonces… **¿Qué se siente estar separada de tu cuerpo?-**

-¿Eh?-

Los filos de la cuchilla del hombre estaban pintados de sangre mientras en el reflejo se veía como el cuerpo de la pobre mujer lentamente cai piso completamente muerto y el hombre reia demencialmente a la luz de la luna que bañaba la horrida escena y él hombre se alzo hacia el oscuro cielo para gritar a los cuatro vientos

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Esplendido, esplendido! **¡Nunca voy a aburrirme de esto!-**

Lo que paso esa noche fue dejado para que los niños, niñas y demás personas gritaran con horror la grotesca escena

**A la mañana siguiente**

**Ubicación: Cuarteles de Night Raid, más específicamente la habitación de Broly**

El saiyan estaba echado en su cama tal y como Kami-sama manda durmiendo como un bendito tronco… ¿y sobre que está soñando, se están preguntado? Obviamente con comida, carnes y manjares celestiales de diferentes lugares y de aspectos inigualables (Okay suficiente con esa mierda de las rimas del Doctor Seuss -_-) el caso es que había algo que Broly no se había dado cuenta…había un bulto en su cama que se movia

-Mufufu…que rica carne…eeh~ no…no creo que pueda comer más…bueno solo un poquito…gujejeje- el cabron babeaba mientras soñaba que era el rey de su propio reino hecho con carne y otros tipos de comidas deliciosas, el saiyan ahora se movia como si estuviera buscando carne…hasta que encontró algo blandito y suave de aspecto redondo, este asumió que era comida asi que…

-¡Guhehe! ¡Ittadakimasu!- sea lo que sea, él le dio una mordida, se lo metió casi todo a la boca…luego parecía que empezó a succionarlo ya que era enorme mientras en su boca trato de saborearlo pasándole la lengua. El pobre no tenia no idea

-¡Nyaaaanh~! ¡Broly~ pervertido~! ¡Trata de ser un poco más gentil! ¡Eres una bestia!- el saiyan al escuchar la extasiante y sexy voz madura este abrió los ojos de golpe ya que reconoció esa voz juguetona donde fuera. Leone estaba acostada a su lado mientras él le estaba mordiendo y chupando uno de sus pezones, el pobre pelinegro en el shock soltó a la rubia pechugona que ya estaba cerca del éxtasis mientras el Saiyan tenía la cara completamente roja como un tomate, le goteaba algo de sangre por la nariz al ver esa gloriosa figura frente a él ¡¿Y para colmo estaba desnuda?!

-¡Fufufufu! Broly-kun es muy animado en las mañanas, me agarraste con la guardia baja- le guiño el ojo pero el Saiyan seguía igual de mindfuckeado

-¡¿N-N-N-N-N…NEE-SAN?! ¡¿P-P-P-PORQUE…?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTA NEE-SAN EN MI CAMA?! ¡¿DESNUDA?!- fue lo único que dijo mientras su cara ardía de la vergüenza (Oshe zi no…que raro ¬U¬) Leone no respondió en cambio se recostó en su pecho mientras sus caderas se movían, frotándose contra su cintura…ella sabía lo que quería…Broly estaba aun como un tomate mientras de su cabeza salió una nueve de vapor

-Vamos, Broly-kun…este será nuestro pequeño secreto, teehee- el pelinegro no sabía cómo reaccionar pero sus instintos empezaron a hablar por él y entonces, Broly tomo a la gata de la cintura y la tumbo a la cama listo para experimentar el deseo que todo hombre joven quiere cumplir en la vida

-¡N-Nee-san!-

-¡Nyaaanh!-

Lo que iba a venir despues era clasificación PG +18 pero como nadie lee eso y se lo pasan por el culo no importa (:v) claro asi seria…pero este capítulo no tendrá suculencia…al menos no despues de un rato (¬U¬) justo cuando el Saiyan había perdido en la cordura y ya no diferenciaba la realidad de un sueño estaba a punto de tirársele encima…pero para su buena/mala surte alguien toco su puerta

-¡Oye simio descerebrado levántate ya! ¡El desayuno está listo, más vale que vengas o Akame se lo comerá todo!- era Mein quien tocaba y eso fue más que suficiente para matar la calentura y erección del Saiyan…si ella lo llegara a encontrar asi…**Morirá**

-¡E-Espera, Mein-chan ya salgo! ¡N-No entres por favor!- el pelinegro se empezó a desesperar y se cayó de la cama mientras Leone quien se reia de forma juguetona, veía como el saiyan buscaba la forma de taparse ya que el siempre duerme en ropa interior pero el verdadero problema era la rubia pechugona…

-¡¿Hah?! ¡Si no te apresuras Najenda-san se enojara por no venir al entrenamiento matutino! ¡Si no vienes ahora te sacara a punta de disparos!- grito cada vez mas enojada la Loli del gatillo alegre mientras a Broly le paso un frio por la columna

-¡Ya voy, dame un minuto!- el Saiyan corría en círculos con unas sabanas tapando parte de su cuerpo y estaba cada vez más desesperado hasta que se dio cuenta de algo importante…Leone seguía desnuda

-¡Al carajo te voy a sacar de ahí a la fuerza!- el Saiyan entro en pánico y a estas alturas no se le ocurría nada…y Leone solo estaba ahí sentada con esa sonrisa de gata pero entonces la perilla se empezó a girar y Broly estaba por llorar

-¡Mierda! ¡¿Heh?! ¡Nee-san rapido cúbrase!- desesperadamente el pelinegro solo se le vino a la mente el cubrir a la gata pervertida con su sabana, pero lo malo es que eso solo termino con ellos en una pose bastante comprometedora con Broly encima de Leone quien obviamente se notaba que esta desnuda, Mein se quedo muda por un momento, Broly tenía una expresión vacía como si le hubieran chupado el alma, Leone seguía sonriente mientras sacaba la lengua de forma inocente, todo parecía entrar en un silencio bastante cómico…lástima que Broly no se reia en lo más mínimo

-"Me van a matar. Definitivamente voy a morir, porque…yo no hice nada. Broly es un buen chico TTnTT"-

Y cuando todo parecía que no iba a empeorar

-¡Yo, Mein! ¿Quieres unírtenos? ¡No me molesta hacer tríos, pero te advierto que este chico de aquí es bastante salvaje, nihihihi~!- reia la gata pervertida como si fuera una pequeña inocente…el pobre Saiyan tenía la mandíbula en el piso

-"¡¿LEONE-NEESAN?! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS DICIENDOOOOOO?!"- Broly tenía una cara de lamento que sinceramente no le quedaría alguien como él…lo malo es que ahora tendrá que enfrentarse al peor de lo seres. Una Tsundere plana con complejo de princesa amante al gatillo alegre…y ahora estaba cabreada

**-Broly-kuuuuun~…-**

-"¡Giii!"- Broly lentamente se volteo para ver que a la pelirosada la estaba envolviendo una aura de terror y sed de sangre absoluta mientras cargaba su arma que brillaba intensamente, sus ojos brillaban de rojo como los de un demonio que había visto mejores días…el pobre estaba temblando al ver lo que venía despues

-¡ESPERA, MEIN-CHAN! ¡P-PUEDO EXPLICARLO! ¡ES…ESTO ES, BUENO!- el pobre se que corto pues la pettanko ya le estaba apuntando mientras Leone solo rio y como si no fuera suficiente, abrazo a Broly

-¡Nyan~! ¡Sabia que contigo las mañanas serian mucho más divertida! ¡Arigatou, Broly-chan!-

Ahora si ya no hay por donde regresar

-¡EEEEEEH! ¡LEONE-NEESA, DETENGASE!-

El aura asesina se hizo peor

**-¡Tu…! ¡Maldito…! ¡SIMIO PERVERTIDO Y CALIENTE!-**

-¡ESPERAAAA! ¡AUN PUEDO EXPLI…!-

**¡BANG! ¡BOOM! ¡RATATATATATATATA!**

**-¡CALLATE MALDITO BASTARDO PERVERTIDO! ¡TE VOY A DEJAR MAS AGUJEROS QUE UN MALDITO QUESO!-**

**¡BOOOOOM! ¡BOM! ¡BOOM! ¡POW!**

(Los mejores efectos de sonido del mundo :v)

-¡GYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

**-¡ESPERA! ¡A DONDE CREES QUE VAN AUN NO HE TERMINADO CONTIGO!-**

Mein seguía disparando a lo loco destrozando todo a su paso, Leone solo seguía viendo mientras se reia y Broly esquivaba como loco cada disparo, mientras afuera de la base se veían como los rayos salian disparados por todas partes llamando la atención de Braht y Tatsumi que estaban entrenado afuera de una forma un tanto…insinuante para ciertas personas de cierto genero

(Cofcof…fujoshis…cofcofcof)

Sip, solo otra mañana más en la nueva vida de este Saiyan demente que todos y cada uno de nosotros amamos con nuestro kokoro y que también amamos verlo sufrir con problema de mujeres. Ah, la pura vida

-"¡SALVENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"-

Asi es, el dulce grito de la victoria por cada buena mañana, si señor

**Un rato más tarde, despues del tiroteo. En el comedor**

Leone tenía una aura rosa de felicidad mientras comedia su desayuno que eran Croquetas hechas por Akame quien seguía cocinando con Tatsumi, Mein estaba en silencio mientras comía su parte tranquila pero cualquiera se podría dar cuenta que su instinto asesino seguía a plena fervor y Broly…bueno, el pobre seguía en su silla comiendo de pocas ganas mientras un aura deprimente lo envolvía y lloraba como cascadas TnT, despues de todo lo han tachado de pervertido cuando en realidad el tiene un lívido completamente sano y normal para su edad

-"¿Porque yo…? Puta vida"- el pobre dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa mientras seguía llorando cómicamente, Tatsumi tenían una gran gota mientras veía a su amigo ahí todo deprimido mientras comía de a poco, despues de escuchar los disparos y estruendos cualquiera podría darse cuenta de que paso. Mein enojada, Leone con cara de haber estado en el cielo, Broly lleno de quemaduras de primer grado y señas de disparos y lleno de manchas negras…eh…espera, ¿Tiene todo eso? Ni yo me di cuenta

-"Pensar que alguien tan poderoso como él terminara en una situación como esa. Como pensé, las mujeres enojadas pueden ser mas aterradoras que alguien capaz de reventar ciudades"- pensó el joven castaño mientras su gota se hacía aun mas grande

-¡Ah~! ¡Estoy llena, que bueno es tener una buena comida luego de despertar de buen humor!- como siempre, Leone poniendo más leña al fuego, Mein rápidamente se encendió en un aura roja que solo decía muerte mientras se le pararon las coletas, Broly por su parte reacción y se enderezo del miedo, se termino su comida de un bocado y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo, Akame se sentó como si nada y empezó a comer…aunque se lo termino rapido

-¿Qué le pasa a Broly? Normalmente pide otras cinco porciones antes de salir- dijo la asesina pelinegra…pero parecía que nadie quería decir nada, por la mas lógica razón de que no querían terminar con un agujero en el estomago

**-Gracias por la comida- **Mein termino de comer a medias y seguía con el aura asesina y se fue de inmediato dejando aun más confusa a Akame

-Mein es peligrosa- dijo Tatsumi con unas cuantas gotas que bajaban por su cara, pero vio que aun habían dos platos de comida mas

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hay de Lubbock y Sheele? ¿Aun no se levantan?- pregunto el castaño tratando de cambiar el tema despues de comer pero Akame simplemente tomo los platos y se los comido como si nada en segundos

-Ellos siempre son asi- dijo luego de limpiarse con una servilleta dejando a los otros dos asesino con una póker-face

-Tú…comes bastante rapido. Eso es peligroso- dijo este asombrado pero la pelinegra no le tomo importancia y solo se levanto

-Tatsumi, tendremos atún para el almuerzo asi que prepárate- ella tenía estrellas en los ojos mientras imaginaba ese delicioso manjar al vapor pero Tatsumi no sentía esa emoción en lo absoluto

-"Akame…es peligrosa"- pensó mientras más gotas bajaban por su nuca al ver que las llamas de la confianza la envolvieron haciendo al castaño preocuparse aun mas

**Otro rato más tarde. A la noche**

Broly seguía con su aura de emo mientras caminaba hacia la sala de reuniones…pobrecito, ni siquiera asaltar la nevera de la base fue suficiente para contentarlo y aun sigue asi. Por su cabeza solo pasaba la opción de tratar de contentar a Mein de una forma u otra, el problema es que el no es para nada romántico y no tiene ni puta idea de cómo piensa o como tratar a las mujeres. Seh puede que tenga una buena oportunidad :v

El Saiyan había llegado mientras los demás escuchaban lo que Najenda decía, aunque él se dio cuenta que ni bien llego vio que Mein ni siquiera le dirigió una solo palabra, ni siquiera un insulto y eso ya es decir mucho de cuanto le tenía rencor, aun asi el solo se puso en posición de escuchar la misión mientras se puso al lado de Tatsumi

-Muy bien, ya que todos están reunidos, les dire cual es nuestra misión para esta noche. Nuestro objetivo, es el asesino serial que ha estado causando estragos en la capital desde hace varios días. Según los informes, solo aparece a altas horas de la noche y solo decapita a sus víctimas dejándolas en el suelo para que la gente las vea el dia siguiente. Nuestra misión es acabarlo a como dé lugar- menciono Najenda con seriedad mientras los demás asentían. Aunque Broly no presto mucha atención, el estaba más preocupado de cómo arreglara las cosas con la pelirosada ya que no hace mucho que habían ganado su aceptación por decir lo menos, aun asi solo suspiro

-Estoy seguro de que el asesino es Zank el Verdugo- dijo Lubbock llamando la atención de Tatsumi y bueno más o menos la de Broly el aun seguía pensado como disculparse con Mein, ¿quizá una gran plato de carne? No eso es algo que él quisiera, el pobre ya no se le ocurría nada y mientras más duro trataba de pensar…bueno, se podría decir que de su cabeza empezó a salir más humo, el pobre también tiene cerebro de pollo :v

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto el castaño con seriedad, normalmente aquí es cuando Mein hace un comentario sarcástico…pero parece que ni para eso está de humor, vaya ¿Qué le hiciste Broly?

-"¡No lo sé! ¡Ayúdame, tu eres el narrador!"-

¡Hey! ¡Nada de romper la cuarta pared en esta historia! ¡Ahora deja de lloriquear y compórtate como un Saiyan pecho peludo! Tranquilo vere si te ayudo, aunque no sé si al autor le guste

**Inferno: Meh, no problema, continúen**

Okay, dejando de lado ese momento perturbadoramente raro e incomodo, continuemos donde lo dejamos

-¿Y que clase de persona es él?- pregunto Tatsumi despues de escuchar el peculiar nombre a lo que Lubbock respondió con una expresión seria

-Zank el Verdugo. Se dice que solía ser el verdugo en la prisión más importante de la capital imperial, se encargaba de decapitar a aquellos que eran apresados. Pero por culpa del Primer Ministro, el número de ejecuciones aumente de sobremanera. Asi que paso dia tras dia cortando las cabezas de personas que imploraban misericordia, luego de hacerlo durante años se habían vuelto un hábito para él- termino la historia con algo de amargura al ver como la corrupción de él gobierno término por arruinar la vida de alguien más

-Ya veo, no lo culpo, cualquiera e volvería loco si cortara cabezas todos los días- dijo Tatsumi con desagrado

-¡ACHUU!- los asesinos y Tatsumi se voltearon a ver a Broly quien se estaba limpiando la nariz

-¿Estás bien, Broly? ¿Acaso fue un refriado?- pregunto el castaño

-S-Si, estoy bien. Solo fue una alergia, no es nada- respondió con una cara de póquer

-Como sea, ahora está confirmada la identidad del objetivo. Sin embargo, aun no sabemos qué clase de Teigu tiene- continuo Najenda

-Antes de escapar de la cárcel, Zank mato al alcalde y se quedo con su Teigu. No sabemos qué puede hacer aquí habrá que tener cuidado. Podrías terminar en peligro, Tatsumi- dijo Braht de nuevo insuandose con el castaño

-"En realidad, ahora siento que estoy en peligro"- pensó mientras se alejaba un poco de su 'Aniki'

-El hecho de no saber qué clase de Teigu podría tener lo hace más peligroso…que fastido- menciono Leone, Tatsumi estaba confundido ya que escuchaba ese nombre a cada rato

-Disculpen pero ¿Qué es una "Teigu" exactamente?-

-Algo como esto- Tatsumi retrocedió asustado cuando Akame puso su Katana frente a él sin avisar

-E-Eso…eh…sigo sin entender. Aun asi ten cuidado con eso-

-Creo que es buen momento para enseñarle Tatsumi y a Broly un poco de historia. Presten atención- los dos susodichos dejaron sus cosas y se pusieron un poco más al frente, Broly aun estaba algo ido por saber qué hacer, pero lo dejo para otra ocasión

-Hace casi más de 1000 años. El primer gobernante y fundador de la Capital Imperial, quien fue un hombre cuya mayor preocupación era la protección de su nación. Tuvo que afrontar un dilema, él deseaba proteger su país por siempre pero sabía que igualmente su tiempo llegaría, asi que decidió que si no podía proteger a su pueblo por siempre, crearía "algo" que no sufriera las consecuencias del tiempo. El creo "Armas". Utilizando materiales de bestias peligrosas legendarias, y metales raros y especiales como el Oricalco. Convocaron a los mejores artesanos del mundo. El gran poder y la increíble cantidad de recurso del primer emperador, son imposible de conseguir hoy en dia. Crearon 48 armas y las llamaron "Teigu"; todas las Teigus son poderosas, y entre ellas se dice que hay algunas que poseen la fuerza mil hombres. Los siervos que recibían las Teigus, pudieron hacer gala de logros militares incluso mayores. Sin embargo como resultado de una guerra civil hace 500 años, alrededor de la mitad de estas termino perdiéndose. Eso es todo- termino el largo relato

Al cual Broly le perdió la pista desde casi la mitad, el pobre no está acostumbrado a manejar tanta información, sin mencionar que Mein le había un resumen hace un tiempo

-Entonces… ¿Eso esa es una de las 48 armas?- señalo Tatsumi la espada Akame

-En efecto. "Ichizan Hissatsu: Murasame". Si esta espada encantad te corta, un veneno maldito te matara. No hay antídoto- introdujo Akame mientras blandía la espada

-Eso quiere decir ¿Qué aquí todos son usuarios de esas armas?- pregunto el Saiyan quien tenía algo de curiosidad, ya que a diferencia de la tecnología avanzada que había visto antes, el que seres tan poco desarrollados como los humanos los tengan es impresionante

-¡Asi es! Esta es la mía- señalo Leone a su cinturón, sin embargo ni Broly o Tatsumi le vieron lo diferente a un cinturón de cuero normal

-¡El Rey de la Selva: Lionel! ¡El usuario puede convertirse en una bestia, mejorando cada habilidad física! ¡El olfato también lo que le permite rastrear fácilmente a sus presas! ¿Genial cierto?- termino la introducción a lo que los dos novatos miraron sorprendidos

**-"Artillería Romana: Pumpkin" Este Teigu absorbe energía espiritual para disparar una gran onda expansiva. Su poder destructivo aumenta conforme al peligro que afronta su portador- **menciono Mein aun con su aura asesina y que no dejaba de apuntar esa arma a Broly el cual se puso detrás de Tatsumi como si fuera su escudo

-Tatsumi ya vio mi Teigu en acción cuando nos invadieron. Este es "Atadura Demoniaca: Incursio". Una Teigu de tipo armadura con una coraza impenetrable. Ya que su portador debe soportar una gran carga al usarla, las personas normales morirían al ponérsela, es por ello que siempre entreno para no tener dificultades al momento de usarla- dijo Braht que levanto el pulgar con una sonrisa brillante

-¡Impresionante, Aniki!- alabo el pequeño castaño, como siempre Broly tomo distancia

-¿Les gusta el Bondage?-

Los vieron a Lubbock quien enseño sus guantes con garras

-"Alternativas Inagotable: Cross Tail" Esta Teigu está conformada por rígidos cordeles. Puede dispersar para crear una barrera capaz de encontrar enemigos y trampas. También puede amarrar y cortar, sin mencionar los demás "usos" que alguien con una mente tan creativa como la mía le puede dar- rio de forma muy sospechosa pero solo se gano un golpe de Leone haciendo que a los dos les saliera una gota de sudor

-'¿Bondage? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?'- pensó Broly un poco confundido

-'No hay duda, realmente tiene algo mal con su cabeza'- pensó el castaño, sin embargo el tampoco se salvo de que su mente le diera algunas imágenes bastante calientes sobre ello

(Ozhe Zii ¬U¬)

-Etto…creo que es mi turno- ahora los dos vieron como Scheele empuño esas enormes tijeras que tenían un dibujo de Panda

-"El que todo lo corta: Extase". Esta Teigu es un enorme par de tijeras capaces de cortar cualquier cosa en el mundo, también es conocida por su fuerza, dureza y resistencia que también se puede usar de escudo. Aunque a veces es un poco pesado y sea algo torpe al usarlo- termino inocentemente como siempre

-'¿Cortar cualquier cosa? Me pregunto si…no, no creo que sea capaz de…pero, quizá lo pienso mucho'- Broly no sabía si esa cosa podía dañarlo, pero nada es imposible en este mundo

-Sin embargo hay algo más que deben saber. Varias Teigu tiene habilidades ocultas, por ejemplo. Incursio puede aprovechar los materiales de los que está hecho y hacerse invisible durante un corto periodo de tiempo. Aun no sabemos cuántas mas pueda poseer el imperio, pero deben saber que si dos usuarios de Teigu pelearan, indudablemente uno morirá. Deben tener cuidado- replico Najenda con seriedad

-'Esto me recuerda a las peleas callejeras que mi padre me decía que pasaban siempre en el Planeta Vegeta'- pensó Broly al escuchar la advertencia

-¡Nuestro Objetivo, "Zank el Verdugo", porta una Teigu! Incluso si su encuentro termina en empate, ambos morirán-

\- ¡I-Increible…! – Tatsumi estaba sorprendido, nunca imagino que las leyes que se aplican en el reino animal se aplicarían también aquí, de que es "La supervivencia del más fuerte"

-Subestimar al enemigo puede ser mi peor error de aquí en adelante- menciono Broly algo preocupado, el exceso de confianza fue algo que agobio a la raza Sayajin desde siempre, confiados en su fuerza y su poder sin mencionar su reputación, sin embargo fue esa confianza lo que los llevo a la extinción

-'Debo tener cuidado, un solo descuido y podría morir'-

-¡E-Este, Jefa! ¿Qué hay de mi?- pregunto Tatsumi de forma nerviosa

**-¡¿Hah?! ¿Piensas que te daremos una Teigu asi como asi?- **finalmente hablo Mein, sin embargo la aura asesina aun no se iba ¿Cuánto tiempo más estará ella asi?

-¿Eh? Pero…- Tatsumi iba a replicar pero sintió una mano en su hombro en su hombro

-Tranquilo, Tatsumi-

-¿Aniki…?-

-Ninguno de nosotros conseguimos nuestras Teigu en un solo dia, mucho menos nos las dieron, nos las ganamos. La jefa solo quiere ver si realmente se merecen el manejar una, despues de todo, apenas llevan tres misiones cumplidas. Pero solo fue una iniciación ¡Asi solo debes de esforzarte más de aquí en adelante!- animo Braht al pequeño castaño

-Aunque, Broly ¿Realmente necesitas una? Quiero decir, alguien con un poder como el tuyo no lo necesitaría ¿O sí?- insinuó Lubbock mientras golpeaba el abdomen del Saiyan con su codo, Broly por raro que parezca, inflo los cachetes mientras hizo un puchero infantil

-¡El hecho de que tenga este poder no significa que no quiera una! ¡Esas cosas se ven geniales! ¡Si Tatsumi tendrá una, yo también quiero! ¡Hump!- se cruzo de brazos, los demás reían un poco

-'Hehe, es como un niño pequeño'- pensó Leone al ver al Saiyan ponerse de mal genio

Najenda entonces tomo la palabra

-¡Ejem! No tengo nada más que decir ¡Vaya a castigar a aquel que el cielo no puede juzgar!-

**-¡ENTENDIDO!-**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Cambio de escena**

**Ubicación: Centro de la Capital, 22:34 PM**

Las calles estaban vacías y silencio…demasiado silencioso y pocos locales que se suponen se mantienen abiertos hasta la madrugada ahora estaba cerrados. Las casas estaban completamente apagadas y en silencio, lo único que iluminaba el camino eran los faros que sería lo único que no responde a la atmosfera terrorífica de la noche. En una de esas calles iban caminando Broly junto con Mein, claro cabe decir que cuando Najenda formo los equipos al final se volvió obvio como iban a terminar

**FLASHBACK**

_-"Escuche que ustedes dos terminaron en un conflicto. Lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es la falta de trabajo en equipo y la confianza. Asi que para evitar cualquier futuro accidente, de hoy en adelante ustedes dos trabajaran juntos. Espero que puedan arreglar sus diferencias en esta misión"- reprendió Najenda a Mein y Broly de vuelta haya en la base, el Saiyan rio con algo de pena mientras la peli rosa solo refunfuño molesta haciendo pucheros. Pero al final nada cambio_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

A Mein le salía humo de la cabeza de solo recordar lo que paso haya atrás, sin embargo Broly seguía caminando detrás suyo como si nada mirando los alrededores

**-¡Más vale que mantengas la distancia, mono pervertido! ¡No quiero que me contagies tus pulgas!- **gruño y el Saiyan no hizo más que suspirar en resignación y seguir el camino, pero ahora tomando distancia

-Ya dije que lo siento, todo fue un malentendido- trato de defenderse pero eso cayó en oídos sordos asi que solo lo dejo ahí y siguió caminando.

**Treinta minutos más tarde**

La atmosfera no estaba bien, Broly sabía que debía decir algo pero no sabía que, el no sabe nada de mujeres, no sabe que les gusta, no sabe qué hacer cuando están molestas, y no sabe qué hacer cuando ella lo ve en la cama con otra mujer (Ok eso no es algo muy normal que digamos… ¡A quien engaño, eso pasa mucho en el maravilloso mundo del anime!)

Mein seguía con su mal genio pero vio que el Saiyan tenía una aura deprimente a su alrededor, por alguna razón se sentía feliz y a la vez triste. Tampoco sabía porque, para ella los hombres también son un enigma pero los ve solo como unos cerdos que harían lo que fuera por dinero o comida o…una mujer a la que amen

-'Despues de todo no lo entiendo… ¡Maldita sea!- replico molesta para sí mismo, pero su pensamiento termino cuando escucho algo, eran varias pisadas consecutivas

Broly seguía caminando, todavía preguntándose que debía de hacer ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil entender lo que quiere una mujer?! Como es posible que seres que son anatómica y psicológicamente tan diferentes ser capaces de coexistir y procrear a la vez ¡¿Qué es lo que los hace poder unirse en una relación?! ¡¿QUE?!

-'No lo entiendo en lo absoluto… ¡Maldita sea!-

Irónicamente, vean por donde lo vean, estos dos seres, macho y hembra, muestran tener un comportamiento similar, es lo que los hace compatibles, y poder crear sentimientos tanto en el uno como en el otro. Eso es lo que hace posible que seres tan diferentes sean capaces de coexistir, porque sin importar cuán diferentes sean, siempre encontrar algo en lo que son iguales y es lo que hace posible formar una relación

(¿Qué les parce? Ahora resulta que soy buen mediador de parejas y dar consejos :v)

Broly se agarro de los pelos ahora desesperado mientras se seguía preguntando sin embargo cuando se rindió decidió tratar de hablar con la pelirosada

-Oye…Mein, no crees que… ¡GUH!- Broly no espero que ella le diera una patada en el vientre, la cual ni siquiera espero asi que la tomo de lleno sin poder usar su Ki para defenderse, el golpe lo mando contra un muro de un callejón y termino cayendo

-¡¿Pero qué...?! ¡HUMN!- cuando trato de hablar Mein puso su mano en boca para callarlo mientras esta se apoyo en la pared mirando de reojo en la esquina

-Soldados Imperiales. Parece que vinieron en escuadrones también- dijo esta, Broly también escucho las pisadas furtivas sin mencionar que sentía su energía, la tenían escondida de alguna forma

-Espero que Akame y los demás que tengan cuidado, gracias a que ese maniaco anda suelto los guardias están más avispado que antes. Que molesto- se quejo la pelirosada, sin embargo Broly quien también estaba serio empezó a sentir algo

-'¿Hum? ¿Qué es esto?- el saiyan bajo la mirada pero solo amplio los ojos cuando vio a Mein sentada en su regazo y su trasero, por decirlo de una manera, estaba sobre un lugar muy sensible para epitome masculino

-¡HUUUUMMMMMM!- Broly se altero y trato de moverse

-¡¿Oye, que crees que haces?! ¡Guarda silencio, todavía pueden estar ahí!- Mein le salió una vena y por pura rabia se tiro sobre él y puso sus dos manos en su boca para callarlo, lo malo es que ahora ella estaba completamente sentada sobre él,

Broly podía sentir la presión sobre sus pantalones sin mencionar que las manos de Mein tenía un olor peculiar ya que hace rato se estaba arreglando el cabello, la escancia lo estaba volviendo loco

-¡¿HUUMMM?! ¡HUMHUMNMHUMMM!- se seguía quejando inconscientemente moviendo las caderas, Mein sin saberlo lo que le pasaba solo puso más presión sobre él para que se mantuviera callado y en un solo lugar, sin notar que algo duro como la roca estaba frotándose en ella, pero pensó que solo eran sus músculos

-¡Te digo que te calles! ¡Si nos descubren, la misión estará comprometida, maldito simio estúpido!- seguía quejándose

Broly tenía sus ojos con venas brotadas mientras trataba de aguantar, pero en su último intento de quitarse a la chica pecho plano de encima, con un movimiento de cadera levanto a Mein un momento en el aire pero ella cayó de nuevo sobre su regaso o más específicamente sobre su "soldado" con fuerza, y ahí fue cuando la represa se rompió

-¡HUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!-

**¡SPLASH! (Imaginen que el muro de una represa de agua se rompió dando paso a una explosión de "agua")**

**Otro rato más tarde**

Algo que parecía el alma de Broly estaba saliendo de su boca mientras decía "Ahora todo está bien, tómalo con calma en la otra vida" el saiyan estaba sentado en una banca cerca del único local que pudieron encontrar abierto, Mein (quien no sabía lo que había pasado anteriormente) se sentó en la banca mientras tomaba un jugo de frutas, también le dio uno a Broly pero este seguía medio perdido asi que simplemente lo dejo al lado suyo

-'¿Qué le pasa? Ni que lo hubiera asfixiado'- pensó molesta, la pobre no sabe que lo que realmente libero

Pasaron unos segundos y Broly logro volver a la realidad

-¡¿HAH?! ¡¿Q-Que paso?!- grito exaspero haciendo sobresaltar a Mein quien casi derraba su bebida sobre su ropa y en respuesta le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-¡ME AUSTASTE! ¡MONO ESTUPIDO!-

-¡AAH! ¡¿Y ESO PORQUE?!-

-¡Cállate! ¡Si no fuera porque te pusiste histérico haya atrás hubiera sido más fácil ocultarse!-

Fue ahí cuando Broly recordó lo que paso haya atrás y Mein se levanto una ceja cuando de repente la cara del saiyan se puso roja como un tomate y empezó a murmurar incoherencias

-'¿Qué le pasa?'- pensó pero aun asi lo dejo ahí y tomo un sorbo de su jugo de frutas

**Mientras tanto**

-Ummmmm… ¡Pero que tenemos aquí!-

En la cima de un edificio se veía una gran y robusta figura que admiraba la ciudadela desde lo más alto. Esta figura no era otro que Zank que parecía regodearse por alguna razón

-¡Ooooooh! ¡Qué ciudad más violenta! Hehehe puedo verlos, Night Raid ¿Heh? ¡Esplendido! ¡Esplendido! ¿Qué tenemos para esta noche?- algo que parecía un lente de color verde jade estaba en su frente y de alguna forma podía ver la posición de todos los miembros, primero se puso a ver el equipo de Leone, Braht y Scheele. Luego a por el de Akame y Tatsumi, finalmente en el de Mein y Broly que parecían discutir de nuevo por alguna razón.

Justo ahí, el Verdugo se detuvo, podía ver la increíble energía que emanaba el cuerpo de Broly y sus ojos parecían proyectar algo de inocencia pero ocultaba un gran poder

-¡Oh! ¡Vaya poder más aterrador~! ¡Y esos ojos que dan un aire juguetón e inocente, igual al de un niño! ¡Interesante! ¡Interesante! ¡Hahahaha! ¡Ya lo decidí, su cabeza es la más apetitosa e interesante de todas!-

Señalo el asesino solo para desaparecer en unos instantes

**Mientras tanto**

Broly una vez mas estaba en su mundo pensando profundamente, ya que no podía resolver el enigma que son las mujeres, trato de ir por algo más fácil, recordar que es lo que pasó antes de llegar a este planeta. Generalmente cuando los saiyan son bebes son enviados a conquistar planetas con formas de vida cuyo poder sea inferior. En sus pocos recuerdos que le venían repentinamente cuando soñaba decían que su poder de pelea estaba en las 10000 unidades, lo que significa que debieron de enviarlo a un mundo con seres fuerte como primera conquista…sin embargo no lo recuerda, solo puede hacer simples especulaciones con la información básica que tiene sobre las costumbres, poderío militar y organización política de su raza. Fuera de eso todo lo que podía hacer era tratar de recordar, pero cuando lo asi un fuerte dolor lo hacía rendirse

-¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada? ¿Qué estaba haciendo antes de venir aquí? ¿Cuál es mi misión? ¿Debo conquistar este planeta? ¿Dónde esta pa…? ¿Quién?-

Broly no lo entendía, desde que llego no hizo lo que se suponía que debía hacer, técnicamente al llegar debía destruir todo y comunicar que el planeta estaba listo para ser vendido, pero en su lugar esa idea paso a ultimo plano, como si ya no le interesaba, casi al punto de pensar que era **algo malo**

Broly seguía sin entender y eso le agobiaba, pero si sabía una cosa, ahora tiene una misión, ahora tiene un nuevo jefe, ahora tiene nuevos compañeros, ahora tiene un nuevo objetivo y por supuesto, ahora tiene amigos. Eso es todo en lo que se concentraría, nos como si alguien sabe que está aquí, de ser asi le hubieran mandado un mensaje de transmisión o simplemente rastrearlo usando el sistema de guía de su capsula…hablando de ella ¿Dónde está?

-'Humm, quizá deba buscarla cuando tenga tiempo'- pensó, pero entonces, sintió el llamado de la naturaleza

-Etto, Mein-chan me disculpas un momento-

El se levanto y camino lentamente

-Vas al baño- dijo la pelirosada mientras tomaba su bebida, el saiyan le bajo una gota por la nuca pero igual

**Unos minutos despues**

Broly tenía una cara de satisfacción mientras "marcaba territorio", su cabeza seguía llena de dudas y preguntas, pero aun asi se repitió a si mismo que no tiene las respuestas, y obviamente sus compañeros tampoco, hasta hace unos días ni sabían que existían los Saiyajin asi que preguntar sería algo estúpido, el pelinegro suspiro

-Creo que lo mejor es no pensarlo mucho. Ahora creo que mi mayor preocupación es como disculparme con Mein, todavía me odia por lo que paso- pensó mientras se subía la cremallera

Broly seguía pensando en cómo hacerlo, hasta que finalmente se le encendió literalmente un foco y golpeo su puño en su palma

-¡Claro! ¡Ya lo tengo!- sonriente, el procedió a salir del callejón, pero se detuvo 2 pasos despues, el pudo sentir una rara energía y lo más evidente, una sombra a sus espaldas

-'¿Quién…?'-

**-**_**Broly…-**_

Cuando el saiyan se dio la vuelta, sus ojos se ampliaron enormemente, pero cuando iba a decir algo la figura desapareció

-Que… ¡Oye! ¡Espero un momento!- el saiyan salió disparado a gran velocidad dejando el lugar vacio

**Unos minutos despues**

-¡Oye maldito simio! ¡Te tardas mucho! ¡¿Acaso crees que tengo tu tiempo…?! ¿Eh?- Mein fue al callejón a buscar al pelinegro pero cuando vio todo estaba vacío, estaba segura que este era el lugar ya que el olor lo decía todo

-¿Broly…?-

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

**En otro lugar…**

Finalmente, despues de un vuelo a alta velocidad, logro llegar a donde esa sombre lo trajo, era una especie de área de lucha bastante enorme sobre un ring hecho de cemento, pero esta no es la razón por la que Broly estaba en shock

_**-Hump, tan simple e irracional como siempre, Broly-**_

El saiyan seguía sin creerlo, quien estaba frente a él era un saiyan, podría deducirlo por la cola que tenia, pero eran los demás rasgos lo que lo hacían más familiar, era…

-P…P…Pa… ¡Padre!-

En efecto, aquel que estaba frente a él no era otro que Paragus otro sobreviviente de la extinción del Planeta Vegeta, y también, su padre. Según la poca memoria de Broly, la última vez que él lo vio fue un planeta en la Galaxia del Sur, llamado Prikat, pero desde ahí ya no pudo recordar nada de lo que paso, sin embargo el subconsciente creó una imagen falsa de que el planeta exploto y su padre lo envió en la última nave que quedaba y evidentemente termino pensando que él había muerto

-Papa…estas… ¿Estás vivo? ¿Cómo? ¡Guh! ¡Qué importa!- el saiyan sonrió mientras unas lagrimas empezaron a formarse y sin decir nada directamente fue y abrazo a su padre con alegría

-¡No puedo creer que realmente estés aquí!-

**-Entonces quizás no debas perderte mucho en tu imaginación, niño-**

La voz que escucho no era su padre, Broly abrió los ojos solo para ver que su "padre" ya no estaba en su lugar ahora era un hombre más alto, casi unos cuantos centímetros más grande que el

-¡GYA! ¡Papa se convirtió en un viejo extraño!- se aparto aun en shock pero entonces, se dio cuenta de la energía que percibía del hombre…era desagradable, malévola y llena de malas intenciones. Sin duda alguna Broly sabía a quien había encontrado

-¿Viejo? Eso es un poco irrespetuoso, apenas tengo 45 años. Sin embargo creo que en lugar de llamarme "Viejo" puedes llamarme ¡Zank el Verdugo!- el psicópata sonrió asquerosamente de oreja a oreja mientras saco una grandes cuchillas de sus manos

Broly se había recuperado del shock inicial y se puso serio, dejo que su energía recorra su cuerpo para formar una armadura de energía de cuerpo completo, también y por precaución, aumento más su nivel de energía para que sus compañeros puedan rastrearlo

-Te hare pagar por aquellas personas que has matado. Prepárate, porque te enviare al otro mundo- sentencio mientras se ponía en una postura de lucha que le enseño Leone, casi como el Boxeo

Zank vio asombrado mientras su sonrisa se hacía más retorcida de la emoción por el combate, en ese momento el ojo color esmeralda se abrió llamando la atención de Broly

-'Esa cosa…debe de ser su Teigu'- pensó mientras miraba el ojo de cristal, per Zank solo se echo a reir

-¡Bingo! ¡Que alguien le dé una cerveza a este listo muchacho! ¡Nahahaha!- Broly entrecerró los ojos, ¿Cómo supo?

-'¿Acaso leyó mi mente? ¿Ese es el poder de su Teigu?'-

-¡OOOOOOOH! ¡Alguien quiere otro premio! ¡Asi es, este es el poder de mi Teigu "Spected", que posee diferentes tipos de visión, incluso predicciones futuras, con esto soy intocable! ¡Hehehe!-

-¡Tch! ¡Veamos que tanto!-

Broly se lanzo a velocidad segadora y arrojo un puñetazo directo en su cara, pero este lo esquivo ¡Con los ojos cerrados! Broly se mordió la lengua y lazo un combo de de puñetazos, sin embargo cada uno fueron esquivados exitosamente por el asesino quien mantenía esa odiosa sonrisa

-¡Hahahaha! ¡Tu velocidad y fuerza es sorprendente, sin embargo tus ataques son muy predecibles! ¡Podria adivinarlos incluso sin mi Teigu! ¡Qué hombre más simple!-

Broly estaba enojándose aun mas por la impotencia de no poder darle, tanto asi que empezó a simplemente lanzar golpes y patadas a queme porra

-¡Darás una patada lateral, un uppercut a mi mandíbula! ¡Intentaras ir por mi cuello para azotarme en el piso! ¡Oh~! ¿Puedes lanzar ataques de energía? ¡Esplendido! ¡Esplendido!- dijo cada acción fue inútil ya que Zank las esquivo todas incluso el disparo de energía que destrozo más de la mitad de la arena

-¡Y bastante poderoso también! ¡Genial! ¡Genial! ¡Realmente eres un oponente formidable!- el saiyan no podía contra él, cada movimiento fue completamente adivinado, incluso con su velocidad y fuerza, cada ataque era predecible ¿En serio era un hombre tan simple? Bueno no en balde Mein lo odio y no sabe como disculparse, cada solución que se le ocurrió solo funcionaria con alguien como el

-'¡MALDITA SEA!'- pensó frustrado

-¡TOMA ESTO!-

En ambas manos se formaron esferas de energía pero en lugar le lanzar esferas, estos parecían más bien misiles

-¡RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- aun cuando lo proyectiles de energía eran poderosos, Zank los esquivaba casi sin problemas, el saiyan estaba demasiado concentrado en lanzar energía a lo loco, estaba consumido en la ira mientras lanzaba el ataque, que no pudo ver que Zank ya estaba frente a el

-Mal, mal. Dejarse llevar no es bueno en una batalla a muerte. **Pequeño niñito**-

**¡SLASH!**

-¡BUAGH!-

**¡ZAP!**

Zank logro hacer un corte horizontal en su abdomen, pero antes de poder dar otro ataque, Broly se tele transportó lejos, a unos metros donde la arena de lucha una estaba intacta, el corte no fue muy profundo y aun asi sangraba bastante, como si hubiera abierto otra herida aun peor

-'Solo fue un corte superficial, y aun asi… ¡¿Por qué demonios duele tanto?! ¡GUH!- cayo de en su rodilla mientras sostenía su herida que sangraba de manera violenta. Zank sin embargo seguía ahí de pie y riendo

-¡Tsk! ¡Tsk! ¡Tsk! ¡No es bueno, no es bueno! Alguien como tú, con ese poder serias capaz de hacer mucho, mucho más, lastimosamente no explotas todo tu potencias…casi como…**como si tuvieras miedo de hacerlo**\- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente

-¡¿Qué demonios dices?! ¡¿Acaso eres una especie de maestro o algo ahora?! ¡No me jodas, maldito maniático!- el asesino en cuestión se detuvo, y miro fijamente a Broly solo para dejar salir una gran carcajada

-¡Puhahahahahahahahahaha! ¡YO! ¿Un maniático? ¡Quiza! ¡Quiza! Pero, comparado contigo…soy como un cachorrito tratando de ver como se usan sus garras- dijo de forma un poco irónica, apuntando su cuchilla hacia el

Broly frunció el seño, no sabía porque dijo eso

-¿Qué, que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto con un poco de miedo en su voz

-¡Oh~! ¡Puedo verlo, mi Teigu no solo me permite predecir las acciones o leer el pensamiento! También me permite adentrarme en la psique de mis victimas, para saber sus debilidades, sus secretos, o sus miedos más profundos ¡Todo para crear un daño psicológico antes de dar el golpe final! ¡Oh Dios Mío! ¡La cara que ponen cuando les revelo sus más íntimos secretos! ¡NO TIENEN PRECIO! ¡Pero tú! ¡TÚ! ¡Oh~, tu realmente era como una mina, de la cual ahí como explorar de ida y vuelta!- se carcajeo de nuevo, mientras su expresión se volvió más depravada y demencial

-¿Q-Que…demonios? ¿Qué significa eso? ¡DIME!-

Zank termino su risa en cuanto vio a Broly con esa mirada de desesperación, como si él fuera la llave para saber sobre quien es realmente y aquel que guarda las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Y ciertamente…asi es, pero antes de hablar, a Zank se le ocurrió una mejor idea

Broly vio que el asesino sonrió de nuevo de oreja a oreja, pero se veía incluso más diabólico que antes. Zank se puso frente a Broly

**-Porque no lo ves tú mismo-**

El ojo color esmeralda se había abierto y una luz cegadora se trago el paisaje

**Mientras en otro lugar**

Mein saltaba por los techos buscando a Broly pero no sin antes acudir a sus compañeros, incluso con su elevadísimo orgullo, ella sabía por experiencia que ir tras el objetivo por si misma era la peor idea, pero aun si saber de que es capaz o que poder tenga su Teigu, asi que despues de llamar a sus compañeros empezaron a buscar, era obvio que estaba preocupados, sobretodo Mein aunque no quiera admitirlo

-¡Maldito mono sin cerebro! ¡Haciéndonos perder el tiempo!- se quejo, sin embargo Tatsumi estaba más serio de lo normal

-Esto no me gusta ¿A donde pudo haber ido?-

-No te preocupes Tatsumi, no pudo ir muy lejos- calmo Leone mientras saltaban a otro edificio

-Broly podrá tener poca técnica en combate y se deje llevar por sus emocione a veces. Pero el puede cuidarse sin importar a quien se enfrente, el seguro está bien- animo Braht peroTatsumi no podía dejar de tener un mal presentimiento

-Supongo, pero no puedo evitar pensar que…-

**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Antes que pudieran terminar cualquier oración, se escucho una poderosa explosión de energía, seguida de un presencia que se extendió en todo el ambiente. Los asesino podían sentirlo, una poderosa aura y sed de sangre inundo el centro de la ciudad

-¿Q-Que demonios…?- Tatsumi vio en dirección en donde

-¡Eso vino del coliseo! ¡Vamos!- dijo Akame quien empezó a saltar hacia esa dirección, seguida de los demás. Tatsumi no pudo dejar de tener un terrible presentimiento

-'Esto no luce nada bien ¿Qué está pasando ahora, Broly?'- pensó preocupado el castaño

**Devuelta a la escena**

**-¡RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!-**

Zank ha hecho muchas cosas horribles, pero todo fue a causa del Imperio y de las voces que asolaban su cabeza y lo enloquecían lo que lo condujo a la psicopatía…pero lo que tenía en frente, era un monstruo que nació siendo uno, al menos, eso es lo él que veía

-'C-Como pensé…realmente un poder muy aterrador. Lo que haya visto realmente fue algo horrible como para haber desatado tal bestial reacción'- pensó mientras veía como el Saiyan estaba envuelto en una aura de color azul con tonos verdes, sus ojos se blanquearon y el cielo se ennegreció mientras los truenos y relámpagos empezaron a resonar en toda el área. Aura amarillo verdoso empezó a salir de su cuerpo mientras la energía se volvía cada vez más poderosa. Pero lo más sorprendente, era que su cabello ondulaba y en un lapso de segundos cambiaba de color, a uno más amarillo, casi dorado

**-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!- **el saiyan grito de ira y tristeza, pues de sus ojos se veían las lagrimas, sea lo que sea que haya visto la reacción demuestra que fue horrible. Los relámpagos y rayos golpeaban el suelo, destrozando la baldosa y en un último momento. Broly dejo fluir toda su ira en una explosión de poder resplandeciente que ilumino el lugar

-¡WAAAAAAAAGH!- Zank salió volando cuando la energía de Broly salió disparada, el piso se agrieto formando un gran cráter a su alrededor mientras la energía que al principio era descontrolada se volvió más fluida y concentrada. Zank logro ponerse de nuevo de pie pero cuando vio, su mandíbula tembló en shock, si antes el poder de Broly le parecía aterrador, ahora ese mismo poder se veía vergonzoso en comparación con el poder que estaba sintiendo ahora

Zank podía verlo. La energía de Broly había aumentado demasiado, pero lo que más le llamo la atención era el cambio que sufrió. Un aura dorada lo rodeaba, pero lo más destacable fue que su cabello era de color amarillo y se había erizado, con las puntas paradas, sus ojos eran de color azul verdoso, sus cejas también eran amarillas. Era un Guerrero Dorado

-¡Este poder…! ¡Es peligroso!- ahora mismo, Zank reconocía que no estaba a su altura sin embargo Broly no podía decirlo lo mismo

**¡BOM!**

-¡GUUUUUAAAA!- Zank escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, al ver como un poderoso puñetazo se hundió en su estomago, a una velocidad que ni siquiera con su Teigu pudo haber esperado

(Imaginen los "Rayos X" de Mortal Kombat X durante la pelea)

Su estomago asi como otros órganos internos sufrieron daños críticos, desde aberturas, hasta desmembramientos. El asesino vomito una gran cantidad de sangre, sin embargo aun no había termino…no, está muy lejos de terminar

Broly agarro a Zank por la cabeza y la apretó con fuerza

**¡CRACK!**

El cráneo se agrieto por todos lados, al punto que causar un derrame interno, el cerebro había sido casi perforado. Zank grito de dolor pero aun no había terminado, Broly estrello la cabeza del maniaco contra el cemento dejando una gran grita, luego lo lanzo al aire y con un fuerte impulso, dio un salto directo hacia Zank, dándole un increíble y bestial rodillazo en el pecho, el esternón asi como las costillas se empezaron a romper, los pulmones se perforaron, y la sangre inundo los ductos respiratorios, Zank se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre. Broly le dio una patada en su espalda que lo mando a estrellarse contra el piso una vez más. Casi todos los huesos de su cuerpo estaban rotos, a excepción de sus piernas, al menos por ahora

**-¡RAH!-**

Broly cayó hacia la arena con una fuerte impacto, aplastando las rodillas de Zank quine grito de dolor pero aun no era suficiente, Broly tomo sus pierna de sus talones suspendiéndolo y con un golpe directo, separo la pierna de su cuerpo dejando salir un gran chorro de sangre, seguido de los lamentos y agonías de Zank, este trato en un último intento de atacarlo con su cuchilla, pero Broly la agarro y la rompió, el saiyan uso la misma cuchilla y le corto la otra pierna, Zank gritaba de dolor aun cuando su garganta estaba inundada en sangre. Broly lanzo su toro al piso y este se estaba arrastrado, como si tratara de escapar

Broly camino lentamente todavía cegado por la ira y el odio con la mirada en blanco, el saiyan pateo el cuerpo de Zank para voltearlo, el asesino tenía una expresión completamente atemorizada, Broly se arrodillo y preparo su puño para lo que parecía ser el golpe final

-He…hehe, asi que…aquí *cough*…acaba todo…esplendido…esplendido- cerro lo ojos aceptando su destino, Broly no le prestó atención y dio un poderoso golpe que no solo destrozo el cuerpo de Zank, si no todo lo que quedaba de piso en el ring. Curiosamente, comenzó a llover, el saiyan cayó de rodillas mientras la lluvia cai sobre su cuerpo, el aura dorada aun lo envolvía

-¿Broly…?- el saiyan abrió los ojos un momento al reconocer esa voz

-¿M-Mein…?- el saiyan se dio la vuelta para ver no solo a la pelirosada, sino también al resto del grupo cada uno con una mirada de preocupación

-T-Todos…que… ¿Qué hacen aquí…? Yo-

**¡BAM!**

-¿Eh…?-

Broly se sorprendió, cuando de repente, Mein lo había abrazado, no lo entendí, no entendía en lo absoluto, lo vieron acabar con Zank de esa forma horrible pero aun asi…bueno, eran asesinos despues de todo pero, bueno tampoco se podía quejar

-¡Estúpido Mono! ¡No me hagas preocupar de esa forma! ¡Mírate! ¡Tienes una herida seria en todo el cuerpo!- el podía sentir algo en su hombro, un pequeño liquido caliente que no era lluvia

-¿M-Mein-chan…? ¿Estas, llorando?- pregunto de forma ingenua, la pelirosada que recién se dio cuenta se sonrojo por completo, pero dada la situación, lo dejo de lado

-Estaba preocupada por ti… ¡Baka!-

Broly no lo entendía, pero de alguna forma, le gustaba esta sensación. Lo que sea que Zank lo hizo ver…no es más que una ilusión o una pesadilla. Que él jamás querrá volver a ver, Mein deshizo el abrazo lo tomo de agarro de brazo para llevarlo con los demás

-¡Ahora vamos, hay que parchar esa herida!- ordeno la pelirosada, sin embargo había algo nuevo

-Oye Broly… ¿Y esa apariencia?- pregunto Tatsumi, los demás no querían arruinar el momento porque sabía cómo estaba la atmosfera, pero el castaño no sabía porque es bien denso. Aunque si, los demás mentirían si dijeran que no les interesa

-¿Esto? Bueno mi pueblo tenía una leyenda, pero creo que se los puedo contar luego. La verdad siento que me podría a desmayar ahora, hehe- rio inocentemente al ver que la herida se abría mas, los chicos asintieron y se fueron del lugar, ya que habían hecho demasiado ruido

-Sin embargo, mi raza conoce esta transformación como "Super Saiyajin"- menciono mientras se empezaron ir

-'Broly…me pregunto que más cosas tendrá guardadas'- pensó Akame despues de ver que la transformación se desvaneció curiosamente, el saiyan realmente perdió la conciencia de de repente cayendo junto con Mein quien lo sujetaba

-¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!- Mein grito al ver que los ojos del saiyan parecían remolinos mientras caían

-¡Esta bien! ¡Yo voy! ¡Yo voy!- dijo Braht mientras activo Incursio para ir a recogerlos

Tatsumi tenía una gota al ver la escena

-'A veces Broly puede verse menos peligroso de lo que parece'- pensó el castaño al ver a Mein con una vena en la cabeza y aun Broly completamente KO en los hombros del Aniki

**Al dia siguiente**

Broly estaba en la enfermería, todo su torso estaba vendado, incluyendo su cabeza, los demás lo dejaron solo a descansar, por alguna razón, su mirada estaba perdida y con la cabeza gacha. En ese momento un sombre gigantesca y de ojos rojos con una aura demoniaca se proyecto en su mente. Era enorme, casi 3 metros y con una musculatura bestial, pero lo más aterrador era esa sonrisa sádica y la clara proyección de un monstruo demente sin corazón. Pero saiyan solo sacudió su cabeza y se dejo caer en su almohada

-Como pensé, solo fue un sueño, realmente es imposible…**que ese haya sido yo**\- el solo lo dejo y volvió a dormir, curiosamente esa sombra también se había proyectado peleando con otro guerrero de color dorado, que por alguna razón se le hacía familiar

-Humm…aaaaah…K…Ka…**Kakarotto…-** dijo mientras dormía y empezaba a moverse de lado al lado, mientras ese nombre andaba por su mente varias veces

-Humm…no…no me gustan los vegetales…noooooo, no…zanahorias no…malditas zanahorias…las odio- se quejo

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno…esta más o menos cerca :T

**FIN**

**Continuara**

**¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! OH! YEAH! SI! ASI SE HACE BABY! Hola como están mis amados lectores, ¡SI! Si su amigo Inferno999 ha regresado, y perdonen la demora (otra vez) sucede que por las ultimas semanas de Febrero estuve algo agitado por mi ceremonia y fiesta de graduación, pero ahora ya todo está bien, en Enero no hice nada porque quería tomarme mis vacaciones flojeando como dios manda XD, pero en fin, lo hecho, hecho esta. Ahora solo les queda esperar hasta la siguiente**

**Aunque quiero que sepan que como que quiero darle un arma a Broly, algo asi como unos guantes de hierro capaz de canalizar su energía o hacha o algo para que tenga un poco mas de conexión con el equipo, ya vimos que aun con su fuerza y poder. Broly no posea una técnica en combate, sino unos movimientos de lucha libre y ataque simples fáciles de predecir por ello me encargare de que domine artes de lucha**

**¡AH! Y que les pareció la escena de transformación a SSJ? Me inspire en la de Goku cuando se transformo por primera vez en la pelea de Freezer, sin embargo el subconsciente de Broly ya estaba acostumbrado a la transformación por ello no le costó mucho tomar el control y volverse razonable. Por cierto, ya dije que me estoy encariñando con el "MeinxBroly" se me hacen tan kawaii! °u° Y en cuanto a Tatsumi, el tendrá a Akame, como debió de haber sido XD, en fin no olvide dejar su review y si es la primera vez que ves una de mis historias no dudes en agregarla a favoritos, dejar tu comentario y seguirme en esta fabulosa pagina**

**Mata ne! Min'na-san~! ^w^/**

**PD: LA PROXIMA HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZAD SERA "MONSTRUOS, SECRETOS Y ARMAS EN UN MUNDO ESPECIAL"**


End file.
